Haine Eternelle
by Amiastine
Summary: FIC FINIE! Un récit d'amour, de haine, de trahisons, de tortures, d'adieux, de retrouvailles, d'empoisonnements, d'enlèvements, de mort, de vie, la totale quoi! A vos risques et périls, vous n'en sortirez pas indèmnes! DracoHermione!
1. Couchée sur du papier

A/N: C'est ma première fic en Français sous ce nom d'auteur et j'espère qu'elle marchera bien. Cette histoire se concentre surtout sur Draco, sur ses problèmes et sur la rage incontournable qui s'empare de lui et le fait accomplir des choses qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment… Les non-fans de Draco/Hermione sont prévenus…Aussi, si je marque cette fic 'R', c'est pour une raison!!!

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à Warner Bros. Tous les personnages et les noms inventés de cette fics m'appartiennent.

Haine Éternelle

Chapitre 1: Couchée sur du papier

Le lettre était là, dans sa main… Il pouvait la déchirer, la brûler, faire semblant qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée mais cela ne servirait qu'à alimenter la fournaise de colère de son père. Lucius Malfoy était un être perfide et injuste, et ça Draco le savait que trop bien. Pendant des années, il s'était laissé faire, pensant que son père avait raison de tout, que s'il maltraitait son fils, c'était parce que Draco avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et enfin, quand il s'était laissé aller à lui tenir tête, ses propos n'étaient entendus que d'une oreille sourde appartenant à quelqu'un qui avait déjà décidé de son futur. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le contenu de la lettre la première fois, Draco la relut:

_Draco- _(jamais le moindre Cher, bien évidemment)__

_Sache que ta conduite m'a beaucoup contrarié, la semaine dernière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d'âmes fortes, prêtes à combattre à ses côtés et ni lui ni moi n'accepterons une réponse négative de ta part. Ton initiation de Mangemort prendra place à Noël et tu y viendra sans nous causer de problèmes, c'est compris? Ne me déçois plus…_

_-Lucius  _

'Ne me déçois plus…' Draco tourna et retourna ces mots dans sa tête, laissant grandir sa fureur. Il roula le morceau de parchemin tant haï et l'écrasa dans son poing, avant de le jeter avec dégoût dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. 'C'est comme si je n'avais fait rien d'autre depuis ma naissance!' Heureusement, la pièce était déserte, et Draco fut soulagé de ne pas sentir de regards curieux et effrayés se poser sur lui tandis qu'il renversait une des tables basses d'un monstrueux coup de pied. 'Comment ose-t-il croire un instant que je vais me plier à ses désirs! Je suis mon propre maître!' Mais il savait que c'était inutile de luter, de résister, de penser… Le cours des choses ne se changeait pas comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigt… Un destin lui avait été assigné, sans qu'on lui demande son avis, comme un examen trop compliqué à passer. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était tuer d'autres ou mourir soi-même. Il en avait marre de se faire utiliser, et aurait si possible préféré nier tout lien avec cet homme qui était son père, mais la fierté et l'arrogance qui coulait dans le sang des Malfoy depuis maintes générations se trouvaient aussi présents dans son esprit et dans son corps. Il ferait semblant, laissant Voldemort jouer avec lui comme avec ses autres marionnettes Mangemort, puis, ayant acquis suffisamment de connaissances, il se retournerait et se vengerait, les mordant tous par derrière comme un serpent vil et venimeux. Ses lèvres se contorsionnèrent en un rictus mauvais et il se pencha pour attraper son sac. Draco sortit un pot d'encre verte, une plume, un morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire:

_Père-_

_Je vous prie d'excuser mon impertinence de la dernière fois. Je venais de lire un livre qui m'avait profondément perturbé, et je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ce que je disais. Il est évident que je me rendrai à mon initiation, je l'anticipe déjà grandement. Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai plus…_

_-Draco_

Il s'arrêta sur ces quelques lignes, angoissé d'en avoir presque déjà trop fait et inventé. Après tout, ça faisait pas mal de confiances à gagner en si peu de temps, à commencer par son père et Voldemort. Et la seule liaison qui existait en ce moment entre son père et lui était celle couchée sur du papier. L'hibou auquel il venait de confier sa lettre venait tout juste de partir par une des hautes fenêtres de la Salle Commune, quand une voix aiguë et déplaisante retentit derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul dans le noir (le feu s'était éteint sans qu'il s'en aperçoive), Draco?

C'était Pansy Parkinson. 'Grrr, elle ne me lâchera donc jamais, celle-là…' pensa Draco, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il dévisagea sa camarade un instant, se demandant pourquoi il continuait de lui prêter parfois attention, comme quand il l'emmenait aux bals de l'école ou d'autres choses pareillement inintéressantes.

"Je réfléchissait. Maintenant si tu permets, je monte me coucher!"

A/N: Bon, ça va, je sais, c'était pas super long, mais je trouve que c'est un début acceptable… Le D/H viendra dans quelques chapitres alors soyez patients. Maintenant, des reviews s'il vous plait? 


	2. On ne tombe pas désamoureux

A/N: Salut tout le monde!!!! Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit les 7 reviews pour le 1er chapitre!!!!! C'est très sympa! Je vous promets que celui-ci sera plus long… c'est du point de vue d'Hermione.

Disclaimer: Y sont tous à M'dame Rowling…pas à moi…

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 2: On ne devient pas désamoureux

Hermione frotta ses yeux endormis et s'assit dans son lit. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange, mais il n'en restait que de vulgaires bribes éparpillées au quatre coins de son esprit. Elle se dépêcha de les oublier elles aussi, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle enleva son pyjama et le roula en une boule qu'elle fourra dans le panier de linge sale qui se trouvait à côté du lavabo, puis se mit sous la douche. Avec l'eau délicieusement chaude et le parfum revigorant de son savon au thé vert, toutes traces de sommeil qui auraient pu lui rester s'étaient évaporées. Après cinq minutes de pure détente, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Lavande et Parvati dormaient encore et Hermione pris soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit en enfilant son uniforme. Il était 7h30 et le petit déjeuner ne commencerait que dans une demi-heure, elle avait tout son temps. 

Il y avait une coiffeuse dans un coin de la pièce où Lavande et Parvati s'asseyaient tous les matins pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Hermione ne s'en servait jamais, elle trouvait ça stupide , mais ce jour-là elle se dit: 'j'ai 15 ans après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer?' Alors elle s'installa sur le tabouret de velours rembourée et regarda les objets placés devant elle sur la surface de bois lisse. Il y avait du rouge à lèvres, du fard à paupières, de la crème avec des paillettes, du mascara de divers coloris, des vernis à ongles; bien plus que ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour le Bal de Noël en 4ème année. Tout cela était très tentant. D'une main timide et tremblante, elle se saisit d'un gloss à lèvres nacré appartenant à Parvati et s'en mit un peu, répétant les gestes qu'elle avait retenus en observant ses deux amies tous les matins depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Après s'être contemplée avec satisfaction dans le miroir, elle s'attaqua au mascara, mais laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand celui-ci glissa et elle se prit le bâton dans l'œil. 'Mieux vaux ne pas l'utiliser pour le moment…' se dit-elle en enlevant avec un mouchoir le noir qui avait coulé. Ensuite, trouvant qu'un gloss c'était assez pour le premier jour, elle examina les parfums, débouchant et rebouchant bouteilles et flacons de toutes sortes pour sentir les odeurs enivrantes qui en sortaient. Elle finit par en choisir un au cassis qui était discret, mais pas au point qu'on le ne le remarque pas. Puis elle se coiffa les cheveux, retira une barrette bleue du fond de son propre coffre (elle lui avait été offerte par sa grand-mère deux ans plus tôt, mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais mise) et ramena ses mèches farouches en une queue de cheval.

"Hermione, on peut savoir ce que tu fais?"

C'était Parvati et Lavande qui venaient de se réveiller et qui la regardaient avec surprise. Comme si elle avait été prise en train de commettre un vol quelquonque, Hermione se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de la coiffeuse, laissant tomber son peigne parterre. 

"Moi? Euh, rien…" elle essayait vainement d'adopter une expression innocent mais c'était sans succès.

Parvati et Lavande la regardèrent, jetèrent un coup d'œil aux objets sur la coiffeuse qu'Hermione n'avais pas eu le temps de ranger, puis se regardèrent entre elles, leurs visages s'illuminant de sourires identiques.

"Je le savais!" s'exclama Lavande, "Je savais qu'un jour tu craquerais!!!"

"Oh, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, c'est juste un peu de gloss et de parfum…" Hermione commençait sérieusement à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Oui, mais toi tu es Hermione Granger, donc c'est un miracle!!!! Ron va en tomber à la renverse!" gloussa Parvati.

"Pourquoi Ron je t'en prie?"

"Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il est dingue de toi! Ça saute aux yeux!"

Hermione se sentit rougir. Pour Ron, elle le savait que trop bien. Il montrait sa faiblesse pour elle tellement souvent, surtout quand ils se bagarraient, et chaque fois Hermione avait envie de lui dire que c'était impossible, qu'ils ne pouvaient s'aimer sans risques de briser leur amitié mais toujours elle se décourageait. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

"Bon, ça suffit les filles, vous en faites un peu trop. J'enlève tout si vous continuez…"

Lavande et Parvati semblaient croire que c'était grâce à elles qu'était apparue la nouvelle Hermione et en étaient apparemment tellement fières qu'elles se turent aussitôt, mais gardèrent leur sourire. Hermione leur jeta un regard exaspéré, soupira, puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry et Ron étaient déjà attablés à la table de Gryffondor devant de grandes assiettes d'œufs au lard quand Hermione déboucha dans la Grande Salle. Elle les salua, s'assit à côté d' Harry et tira de son sac un gros volume sur l'Arithmancie qu'elle se mit à lire, tout en mangeant des tartines. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Levant la tête, elle aperçut Ron, assit en face d'elle, qui la dévisageait d'un air bizarre. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu me regardes comme si tu me voyait pour la première fois…"

"Tu t'es maquillée."

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus anormale au monde.

"Oui et alors?"

"T'es pas sensée te maquiller…"

Hermione le regarda, bouche-bée. 

"C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue! Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de me maquiller si j'en ai envie?"

"Mais c'est pas ton genre, ton style, c'est tout simplement pas toi…"

"Ah, juste parce que Monsieur veut que je reste la même, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux?"

"Non…oui…à peu près…non, je veux dire non," balbutia Ron qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux quand Hermione se leva et se mit à hurler.

"Eh bien écoute-moi attentivement, Ronald Weasley! Je change si je veux, quand je veux, sans prendre en compte tes désirs farfelus!"

"Très bien, de toute façon ça te vas pas!" vociféra Ron qui se mit debout, attrapa son sac et, leur tournant le dos, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et s'assit, consciente que tous les yeux de la salle étaient posés sur elle et qu'a certains endroits, des rires fusaient. Un peu plus loin, les jumeaux se mirent à l'applaudir en sifflant et en criant son nom. Elle se sentait rougir furieusement. Harry, qui essayait vainement de ne pas rire lui aussi, mit un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

"Tu es sûr que ça va?" lui demanda-t-il, un léger sourire en coin.

"Grrr, il est tellement immature! Il réagit comme si je dois rester telle qu'il m'idéalise pour toujours! Oh Harry, je sais plus quoi faire…"

"Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais…"

"Oui et c'est ça qui est embêtant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas tout simplement être amis comme avant? Ça nous éviterait bien des problèmes!"

"Hélas les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. _Il_ aimerait que tu restes comme il t'a toujours connue, et toi tu voudrais te voir autrement. _Tu_ aimerais qu'il cesse de t'aimer plus qu'en amie, et lui, il lui est physiquement et moralement impossible du contraire. On ne peut pas désaimer quelqu'un comme ça d'un jour à l'autre…et je te défends de lui faire du tort exprès pour qu'il ne t'apprécie plus!"

"Et voilà, tu prends son parti, comme toujours…"

Harry la regarda, désespéré. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment les filles. Il essayait tout simplement de lui expliquer comment était les choses, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à avoir de fausses idées.

"Mais non… je trouve qu'il a eu tort d'agir ainsi et j'essaierai de lui parler pour le raisonner. Mais toi, tu as tort d'être aussi dure avec lui…Pour le maquillage, ne t'inquiètes pas! Moi je te trouve très jolie comme ça!"

Hermione lui sourit. Elle savait très bien qu'il disait cela en temps qu'ami, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Si il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, elle en serait probablement tombée amoureuse depuis longtemps. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule.

"On se voit au cours de potions dans 10 minutes!" dit-elle à Harry.

Puis elle quitta la Grande Salle. Elle voulait arriver en avance au donjon qui tenait lieu de salle classe de potions, car elle s'était jurée qu'elle ferait tout pour que Rogue ne l'embête plus, et la première chose sur sa liste, c'était de ne pas arriver en retard. Elle prit le petit escalier sur sa droite, dans le Hall d'Entrée et commença sa descente. Juste au moment où elle débouchait dans le petit couloir souterrain qui menait en classe, elle entendit un bruit de frottement de tissu derrière elle.

"Alors Granger, on a des petits problèmes avec son amoureux?"

A/N: Aha! Voilà qui est déjà bien plus long!!!!! Cette dernière ligne est le commencement d'une violente et longue querelle entre nos deux héros, hehe… Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne durera pas éternellement, pas comme la haine que Draco ressent envers son père et son existence contrôlée. Quelques petits reviews en récompense de mes efforts????? Allez, s'il vous plait!!!!! Bisous à tous!!


	3. Dans un élan de force bestiale

A/N: Wow! 13 reviews!!! C'est trop cool!!! Je suis contente que vous aimez cette fic, car moi j'adore l'écrire et ce serait dommage d'avoir à l'abandonner pour manque de lecteurs!!! Juste une petite note pour ceux qui sont bilingues Français/Anglais et à qui ça prendrait l'envie d'aller lire mon autre fic Draco/Hermione, celle-ci n'en est pas une version traduite! C'est 2 histoires complètement différentes! Les noms d'animaux, je les ai trouvés dans le livres des Créatures Magiques, mais comme j'ai que le livre en Anglais ça sera peut-être des noms que vous ne connaissez pas…Ah oui, j'utilise Mudblood au lieu de Sang-de-bourbe…ça sonne mieux! Bon, assez papoté, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: malgré ce que je voudrais croire, ils sont pas a moi…bouhou!

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 3: Dans un élan de force bestiale

Draco ricana quand Hermione sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Il pouvait avoir un de ces effets sur les personnes sensibles. C'était vraiment pathétique cette expression de dégoût affiché sur le visage de la Gryffondor, typiquement Potter, comme si le 'Trio des Zéros' répétait tous les soirs devant un miroir pour pouvoir continuellement afficher les mêmes mines.

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Je ne sors pas avec Ron!"

"Ah, maintenant c'est le tour de Potter? C'est vrai qu'ils passent leur temps à te partager…peut-être même en profitent-ils ensemble quelques fois…"

"La ferme Malfoy!" 

"Franchement Granger, après toutes ces années, tu peux même pas t'aventurer à m'insulter proprement? T'as trop peur que tes Moldus de parents te grondent si tu dis quelque chose de vulgaire?"

"Et tes parents à toi? Encore en train de fureter avec leur groupe de Mangemorts? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller les rejoindre!!!!"

Draco eut soudain une idée: même si ça lui déplaisait de devenir Mangemort, il pouvait toujours faire croire à cette Mudblood qu'il en était déjà un…

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre…"

Jubilant intérieurement à l'effroi qui se peignait sur le visage d'Hermione, il la poussa violemment de côté et rentra dans la classe. Ignorant le bruit sourd de la tête de Granger heurtant le mur et son cri étouffé, il s'assit calmement à sa place et salua Rogue d'un regard. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder et Potter, le voyant seul dans la classe et mettant deux et deux ensemble, se verrait incapable de venger la Mudblood de peur que Rogue le chope et le mette en retenue. C'était délicieusement agréable de pouvoir les tourmenter. Draco sortit ses affaires et les disposa dans un ordre régulier, du plus petit au plus grand, devant lui, sur son pupitre. Il aimait que tout soit droit et aligné, même si c'était son père qui lui avait transmit cette obsession. Tandis qu'il s'amusait à essayer de faire tenir son stylo debout sur sa gomme, les autres élèves, Serpentards et Gryffondors, commencèrent à prendre leurs places habituelles autour de lui. Crabbe et Goyle le rejoignirent et Draco cessa de tripoter ses affaires, conscient que ses deux 'copains' (plutôt gardes du corps à son avis) pouvaient rapporter à son père qu'il s'adonnait à des jeux de Pouffsouffle. Granger rentra la dernière, accompagnée de Potter qui la tenait par le bras et Draco fut satisfait de voir que sa chute lui avait valu une blessure sanglante au front. Étrangement, la vue du liquide pourpre s'émanant de l'entaille et son contraste contre la peau pale d'Hermione le calmait. 'Peut-être que comme ça, elle aussi, elle aura une cicatrice…' Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Rogue le tira de sa rêverie.

"Aujourd'hui vous allez essayer de produire l'Élixir de Rajeunissement dont les ingrédients se trouvent listés à la page 237 de votre manuel. Notez qu'a la fin de la leçon, les mixtures seront testées, et qu'un seul faux mouvement de votre part pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses… N'est-ce pas, Londubat?" dit Rogue en jetant un regard malicieux au garçon qui tremblait.

Étonnement, Draco ne se sentit pas rire. Il était las des formes d'amusements de Rogue; toujours à s'acharner sur quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas le courage de rétorquer. Tourmenter Granger et les autres était beaucoup plus drôle, eux au moins ils tentaient vainement de lui résister. Draco prit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page indiquée. La liste des ingrédients était assez longue:

- 3 cils de salamandre – 20 langues d'homard tacheté (couper en lamelles) – 500 gr. de poudre de lune – 1 litre de sang d' Augurey – 2 cornes de Graphorn (réduire en poudre – n'en gaspiller sous aucun prétexte) – 18 yeux de mouche des Indes – 2 dl d'huile de menthe enchantée – 1 plume de jeune phénix. Mélanger le tout dans un chaudron d'eau frémissante et laisser reposer pendant 30 minutes.

'Bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué,' pensa Draco en se dirigeant vers la table ou étaient posés la plus part des ingrédients.

"Les cornes de Graphorn se trouvent dans l'armoire, au fond de la classe. Vous n'en avez droit qu'a deux par personne, si vous faites une erreur, il vous faudra boire la potion telle qu'elle est! Je me fiche des conséquences!"

Draco ramassa ce dont il avait besoin sur la table et retourna à sa place. Il irait chercher les cornes en dernier. Tandis qu'il commençait à couper ses langues de homard en lamelles, il observait Granger du coin de l'œil. Elle était assise entre Potter et Finnigan et tous trois semblaient plongés dans une discussion animée. Weasley était absent, probablement dans son dortoir en train de se remettre des vannes qu'il avait reçues au petit déjeuner. Rogue ne serait pas content du tout d'apprendre que quelqu'un (surtout un des acolytes de Potter) séchait son deuxième cours de la rentrée. Draco s'en foutait, il était trop occupé à étudier le ménage de la Gryffondor. Sans doute sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione touchait sans arrêt du bout des doigts sa blessure sur le front, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Potter, qui lui avait aussi du le remarquer, lui prit la main et la posa sur la table, tout en lui disant d'arrêter. Elle avait sans doute du oublier que la plaie se trouvait là et la mention de Potter la fit jeter un regard noir à Draco, qui lui rendit la pareil avec un sourire méchant dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle marmonna 'je me vengerai!' avant de retourner s'occuper de sa potion. Draco l'observa encore un moment, puis, avec un petit rire qui tira Crabbe et Goyle de leur torpeur, il ajouta ses lamelles de homard à sa propre concoction. 

"Malfoy, tu veux bien nous aider, on n'y arrive pas!" grogna Goyle.

'Ce mec a vraiment l'allure et le QI d'un troll,' pensa Draco, mais il se tourna quand même vers lui.

"Tu fais ce que la liste te dit de faire, c'est tout! À moins que tu ne saches même plus lire?"

Heureusement pour Draco, Goyle ne distingua pas son sarcasme et se contenta d'émettre un son guttural en empilant les ingrédients dans sa marmite. Tristement, dans un élan de force bestiale, les 3 cils de salamandre furent pris dans le courant d'air du geste de Goyle et vinrent se loger sur le plancher du donjon où ils furent ensuite piétinés par de nombreux élèves au cour des prochains mois. Goyle, qui croyait les avoir mis, n'y vit que du feu et continua sa potion. Draco ayant fait presque terminé la sienne, se dirigea vers l'armoire où se trouvaient les cornes de Graphorn. À mi-chemin, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive à temps pour l'éviter, un pied se tendit en travers de son chemin et il se retrouva très vite face contre terre, un de ses genoux lui faisant terriblement mal. Sous les rires des Gryffondors, il se releva en titubant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Granger au visage triomphant.

"Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir de grands airs si on n'a pas d'équilibre!"

"Toi, je te conseilles de faire attention à ce que tu dis…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire? Tu appellerais ton père parce que tu es trop lâche pour te défendre toi-même?"

Là, elle avait touché un point sensible. Perdant tout contrôle de son corps, Draco ramena son poing en arrière et lui administra une gifle monumentale, sa main laissant une marque rouge vif sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il se passa une fraction de seconde ou le Serpentard put lire une lueur de peur dans les grands yeux bruns en face de lui, puis, ce fut comme si une masse puissante le frappait en plein ventre et il fut projeté en arrière contre le mur de pierre froide. Il s'effondra à genoux quand essayant vainement de regagner sa respiration, quelqu'un lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il entendit au loin une voix qui hurlait quelque chose, puis un bras le saisit autour du torse et le releva. Sa vue, troublée par la violence des coups, se réajusta et il vit Rogue qui retenait Potter par les épaules. C'était apparemment lui qui l'avait tapé.

"Ça suffit Potter! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez frappé Mr Malfoy sans raison apparente?"

"Cette sale fouine a giflé Hermione! Regardez, elle saigne!"

"Elle m'a provoqué," rétorqua Draco, qui finissait par retrouver ses forces.

"50 points de moins à Gryffondor pour attaque non justifiée sur un camarade de classe, Potter, vous n'aviez qu'a pas vous en mêler. Quand à vous, bien que je ne vois pas la différence entre ce sang et votre hideux maquillage Granger, vous irez tous deux en retenue. Oui, vous aussi Malfoy!"

Le visage de Draco affichait une expression dangereuse, mais Rogue, qu'il s'en fut aperçu où non, l'ignora. Il retourna à son bureau et annonça que la classe était finie et qu'ils complèteraient leurs potions la prochaine fois. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle et tandis que Draco s'apprêtait à faire pareillement, il entendit Rogue l'appeler:

"Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais vous parler une minute."

Draco marmonna qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, mais s'approcha quand même du bureau de son professeur.

"Je suis désolé de devoir vous mettre en retenue, mais votre père m'a informé qu'il ne tolérerait plus aucun favoritisme de ma part envers votre personne. Il semble penser qu'il vous faut apprendre combien la vie est dure et injuste."

'Ça je le sais déjà,' pensa Draco, mais il se tut. 

"Ta retenue avec Granger aura lieu samedi à 8 heures. Vous nettoierez la salle des maîtres…"

Soudain, Rogue saisit sa baguette magique et pendant un court instant Draco crut qu'il allait lui jeter un sort, mais le professeur se contenta de fermer la porte pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être entendus.

"J'ai appris que tu allais recevoir la Marque à Noël… est-ce bien vrai Draco?"

Ce dernier fut surpris d'entendre Rogue prononcer son nom et le tutoyer, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de hocher la tête.

"J'espère seulement que Lucius sait ce qu'il fait…"

Draco sursauta légèrement à ces mots. Est-ce que Rogue doutait, comme lui, des actions de son père? Il avait très envie en ce moment là de révéler son plan de trahison à son professeur, mais n'en fit rien, car celui-ci pouvait après tout très bien tout raconter à Voldemort et Draco serait alors condamné.

"C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, professeur?"

"Oui… ne sois pas en retard samedi!"

Draco se retourna et partit. Le comportement de Rogue était très étrange… Il fallait qu'il l'étudie de près au cours des prochains mois… Granger, il s'en occuperait samedi, quand Potter ne serait pas là pour la protéger…

A/N: Voilà! 3ème chapitre fini terminé! Draco est affreux, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Il est juste incompris le pauvre… Bon, ben si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe entre Draco et Hermione pendant la retenue, laissez moi quelques jolis reviews et la suite sera là en moins de deux! Bisous à tous,

~Amiastine


	4. Un hoquet de frayeur

A/N: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit ces supers reviews!!!! J'ai un message pour deux d'entre vous:

~Mymye-Potter: Espion? Non, tu m'as mal comprise, c'est Rogue que Draco va observer. Même s'il n'aime pas son père, il n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre les autres douter des actions de Lucius…ça lui paraît un peu louche…

~San: Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres fics H/D, car j'en lis tout le temps, mais elles sont surtout en Anglais… STP ne vas pas croire que je me considères comme la seule écrivain H/D car c'est absolument pas vrai!!! Celle-ci sera différente, même de celles en Anglais, tu verras!

Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: je crois qu'il faut plus espérer, ils ne seront jamais à moi! Vive J.K!

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 4: Un hoquet de frayeur

Hermione quitta le donjon de Rogue en se tenant la joue. Elle entendit Harry l'appeler, mais elle l'ignora et fonça tout droit à l'infirmerie. 'Le sale…' mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour insulter Malfoy. 'Il a osé me frapper! Normalement les garçon, même si ça déteste les filles, ça ne les frappe pas par principe de courtoisie…Ah oui, mais c'est vrai, Draco Malfoy n'est pas un garçon normal, c'est un monstre!' Elle déboula en trombe dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Madame Pomfresh, qui s'exclama:

"Miss Granger, que vous arrive t'il?"

"Je saigne à la joue…"

"Ça je le vois bien, mais comment est-ce arrivé?"

"Je me suis blessée au cours de potions."

Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer les détails avec la matrone, qui irait sûrement tout cafeter en salle des maîtres… ça suffisait amplement si tout son cours de potion savait, et avec un peu de chance (pour faire un peu d'ironie) la totalité des Serpentards serait aussi mise au courant avant l'heure du déjeuner. Pomfresh soupira et s'appliqua à lui tartiner une crème cicatrisante sur le visage.

"Qui sait combien de fois j'ai dit au professeur Rogue de travailler prudemment et de changer de salle de classe, mais non, il faut qu'il reste entêté et qu'il garde son donjon froid et humide… et il se fiche si ça provoque des accidents…"

Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Tout le monde savait qu'a force d'avancer dans l'âge, l'infirmière radotait de plus en plus, et de toute façon elle avait autre chose dans la tête: comment elle allait s'y prendre pour se venger de Malfoy. Il fallait le faire discrètement cette fois, pour qu'aucun professeur ne le remarque, mais il fallait frapper fort. 'L'extraordinaire fouine bondissante mérite qu'on lui cloue le bec une bonne fois pour toute!' se dit-elle en quittant l'infirmerie. 

Grâce aux soins de Pomfresh, la blessure avait disparu tout de suite et Hermione se hâta de rejoindre son cours de Runes Anciennes. C'était la première leçon de l'année, et Hermione fut surprise de trouver une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe de sorcier lilas assise au pupitre, au lieu de son professeur habituel. Essayant d'être le plus discret possible, elle se glissa dans la chaise à côté de Susan Bones et lança à sa voisine de table un regard interlocuteur, mais avant que Susan ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la femme redressa la tête et lui sourit.

"Bonjour, Hermione Granger c'est ça? Je suis Maurane Valence, le nouveau professeur de Runes Anciennes. Comme je l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, professeur Fercante a pris sa retraite l'année dernière et c'est moi qui ai pris la relève…"

Avec un demi sourire un peu gêné Hermione hocha la tête, sortit son manuel et se mit au travail. Les étranges tracés que formaient les lettres archaïques la réconfortaient quelque peu, et, au bout d'un moment, elle se surprit en train d'observer Maurane Valence. Elle semblait assez jeune, Hermione ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans, et avait des cheveux rouges très foncés, virant presque au brun. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur d'anthracite et contrastaient fortement avec sa peau au teint de lait. Hermione la trouvait très belle, allant même jusqu'à l'envier et imaginer comment ce serait d'être cette autre personne si parfaite, avant de se replonger dans sa traduction. Elle eut vite fini, et attendit patiemment que les autres terminent, tout en s'avançant dans ses devoirs pour le jour suivant. À la fin du cours, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à aller manger, professeur Valence l'interpella: 

"Hermione, je pourrais te parler un instant?"

"Bien sûr…"

"Je t'ai observée en classe et tu sembles très avancée par rapport à tes camarades. Le travail que j'ai donné n'était pas des plus simples et tu l'as complété avec 20 minutes d'avance. Je me demandais si des cours particuliers t'intéresseraient… ce serait dommage de rater une occasion pareille…"

"Oui ça me plairait bien, les Anciennes Runes sont une branche fascinante! Mais je les prendrais quand, ces cours?"

"Je pourrais te donner des leçons privées tous les vendredi soirs, si tu n'as pas trop de devoirs à faire…"

"D'accord! Les devoirs ne sont pas un problème, je m'y prendrai à l'avance, si jamais."

"Parfait! Nous commencerons ce vendredi dans cette salle à 8 heures. Tâche d'être à l'heure…"

"Merci professeur…"

Elles se sourirent un instant, cette fois Hermione avec plus d'assurance, puis cette dernière quitta la pièce. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle vit quelques idiots de la bande à Malfoy lui lancer des ricanements mauvais, mais elle les ignora et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Après deux bouchées de tarte à la viande, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

"Tu sais où est Ron?" demanda t'elle à Harry.

"Non, il étais ni au cours de Potions, ni au cours de Divination…il faut le laisser bouder, tu sais."

"Oh, si c'est à cause de ce matin, ce n'est pas la peine. Si il ne se montre pas en Métamorphose, j'irai lui dire deux mots, moi, après les cours! Ça ne sert à rien qu'il se comporte comme ça!"

"Hermione, je t'aurai prévenue, ne sois pas trop cruelle…"

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond, soupira et recommença à manger.

"Au fait, comment va ta joue?" la questionna Harry.

"Ma joue se porte à merveille, il y a juste partout ailleurs que ça cloche…"

"Ne dis pas de conneries! Tu semblais pourtant toute souriante en arrivant ici…"

"Oui, j'ai reçu une offre de cours supplémentaires en Runes Anciennes… ça commence vendredi soir…"

"Ah ben tu vois! Y a pas de quoi te plaindre…"

"Mouais…" marmonna Hermione, "mais il faut aussi que je trouve un bon moyen de me venger de Malfoy…"

Harry eut soudain un léger sursaut, comme si on lui avait fait peur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione crut distinguer une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux verts de son ami, mais en conclut rapidement que c'était un effet secondaire de la bagarre de ce matin.

"Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Hermione…"

"Et pourquoi? T'as pourtant vu ce qu'il m'a fait?"

"Oui et je l'ai tabassé, si ça t'avait échappé…" Harry semblait un peu en colère, maintenant, "mais je crois que ça suffira, comme punition…"

"Je croyais que tu n'en manquais jamais une pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs?"

"Oui, je sais bien, mais là c'est différent. Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un qui réfléchit à 2 fois avant de faire du mal…"

"C'est parce que je suis une fille, hein? Parce que je sais pas me défendre! Franchement je te croyais plus intelligent que ça!"

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, elle se leva de table et quitta la Grande Salle en furie. Hermione se dirigea tout droit vers la tour de Gryffondor, faisant claquer ses souliers sur le sol de marbre. Elle allait parler à Ron, même si ça signifiait manquer le cours de McGonagall et se faire enguirlander. Ignorant le règlement qui interdisait aux filles de s'aventurer dans le dortoir des garçons, elle ouvrit la porte des 5ème années et entra en trombe dans la pièce ronde. Elle repéra vite le lit de Ron (celui aux rideaux fermés) et l'appela au cas où il serait en train de dormir en petite tenue (les garçons ont parfois de drôles d'habitudes). Personne ne répondit. Elle ressaya mais sans succès, rien ne bougeait, même pas le rideau, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et tira le pan de velours rouge. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit surgir à la gorge un hoquet de frayeur: à environs 20 centimètres du lit flottait une tête dotée d'une langue en serpent. La Marque des Ténèbres illuminait la pièce d'un halo vert sombre…

A/N: et voilà, le 4ème chapitre est terminé! Il est plus court que les autres mais m'a pris deux fois plus long à écrire… ma fois, on y peut rien si c'est la rentrée… Bon ben j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et que vous allez me laisser plein de gentils reviews!!!! 

Bisous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Amiastine


	5. Une bonne fois pour toutes

A/N: 2 reviews pour le dernier chapitre… c'est bien mais où êtes-vous donc tous passés? Je suis désolée si je prends un peu de temps pour écrire mais avec l'école et tout, c'est pas facile facile!!!! Bon, ben je dis merci aux deux personnes qui ont reviewé (non Lyra, c'est pas Drakiiiie) et je me mets à écrire le 5ème chapitre!!! Vous êtes prévenus: la tension filles-garçons commence un peu dans ce chapitre, mais pas avec qui vous pensez! Rien de trop méchant, juste Draco qui s'amuse un peu…hehe… Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: ben non, tjours pas à moi… sinon je serais pas devant mon ordinateur en train de taper des fics mais en Inde ou en Égypte à passer des vacances de rêve!

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 5: Une bonne fois pour toutes

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Draco ne croisa Hermione que très peu, et de toute façon, il s'en foutait. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, la petite Mudblood, et de toute façon il s'était décidé à la laisser souffrir de la disparition de son Weasley chéri, du moins jusqu'à samedi. Apparemment, c'était Granger même qui avait découvert la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus du lit du rouquin, ce même lundi où ils s'étaient bagarrés, Draco et elle, et les trois quarts de l'école étaient accablés par cette perte. Seuls les Serpentards ricanaient dans leur coin, imaginant toutes les horreurs que le Gryffondor était probablement en train de subir aux mains des Mangemorts, car c'était évident que Voldemort avait fait le coup. Lucius ne lui avait rien envoyé à ce propos, mais Draco supposait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un question de temps et de formalités…

Ça avait beau être la 2ème semaine des cours, les profs les accablaient déjà de devoirs et Draco se retrouva seul le vendredi soir, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, peinant sur un exercice de Métamorphose. Qu'est qu'elle pouvait être chiante, la McGonagall, quand elle voulait! 5 pages de questions à faire pour lundi et il fallait que tout ça soit copié au net!!! Grrr… Il était 11 heures, et ses paupières tombaient lentement de sommeil, l'empêchant de continuer son travail. 'C'est trop bête!' se dit-il, prêt à s'effondrer dans le fauteuil et à ronfler ainsi jusqu'au matin, quand il sentit une main se glisser autour de ses épaules. Se retournant brusquement, il se trouva face à Pansy, qui s'était postée sans bruit derrière lui.

"Tu ne devrais pas travailler si tard, Draco, c'est mauvais pour la santé!"

"Ah c'est nouveau ça, tu t'inquiètes de la condition des autres maintenant!"

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses flirts d'adolescente dérangée ce soir là. Il feigna de se lever, mais se retrouva aussitôt plaqué au fonds de son siège, Pansy le tenant fermement par les épaules. Conscient qu'il était parfaitement capable de l'empoigner, de la plaquer au sol et d'en finir avec elle tout de suite, il se laissa faire, un peu par amusement et curiosité de ce que la jeune fille pouvait encore inventer. 

"Non, cette fois tu restes! C'est pas la peine de faire du sarcasme avec moi! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux et toi tu le veux aussi, je le vois dans ton regard!"

"Dans tes rêves, Parkinson, dans tes rêves…"

"Ton père ne t'as donc rien dit? Moi qui croyais qu'il te mettait au courant de tout, en particulier de ce qui te concerne directement…"

"De quoi tu parles?"

"De notre union, bien sûr! Nos familles se sont arrangées sur le sujet depuis des lustres, tu ne savais donc rien?"

Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était tout à fait Lucius, ça, de faire des trucs pareils derrière son dos! Il aurait quand même pu lui en parler, non? 'Et dire que je vais devoir me la coltiner à vie, celle-là…mais… attends…ce n'est peut-être que…' Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Pansy et se gifla mentalement d'avoir été aussi bête.

"Tu te crois franchement capable de me faire avaler ça?"

Pansy prit un air de faux indignement, mais renonça après 2 secondes et s'assit sur les genoux de Draco, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Jamais il ne l'aurait admit pour rien au monde, mais il trouvait ça assez agréable, bien qu'elle fut un peu lourde. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de la taille frêle de la Serpentard et il l'attira à lui.

"Tu vois que tu peux être doux quand tu veux!"

Draco sursauta légèrement, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Pour peu, on l'aurait pris pour un vampire venant d'attraper un proie longtemps convoitée. Empoignant Pansy, qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise, il la mit sur son épaule et la traîna jusqu'au divan de l'autre côté de la pièce faiblement éclairée. Il la déposa brusquement sur les coussins en velours vert et se pencha sur elle, tout en prenant garde de ne pas trop la toucher. Il lui prit les poignets dans une main et les maintint au dessus de sa tête,  tandis qu'il approchait son visage du sien.

"Sache qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais doux!"

Et il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de sa victime, oubliant qui elle était, s'oubliant lui-même et les résolutions qu'il avait faites de ne jamais céder aux caprices de la jeune fille. Sentant Pansy se débattre un peu, il appuya plus fort, comme pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle pourrait regretter ce qu'elle demandait, s'il se laissait aller. Il lui mordilla un peu les lèvres, faisant naître un mince filet de sang pourpre qui coula le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Draco abandonna la bouche de la jeune fille un instant pour absorber le sang à coups de légers baisers et cala sa main libre sur la hanche de Pansy. Cette dernière respirait lourdement, encore étourdie et suffoquée par la rudesse du jeune homme, et tentait désespérément de se dégager. Draco passa ses doigts en dessous du pull de coton, s'appliquant à la chatouiller au passage, et commença à remonter avec une lenteur agonisante.

"Non, arrête!" murmura Pansy, effarée.

Pendant un instant, ses longs cheveux noirs avaient semblés prendre une teinte de chocolat étrangement familière, mais Draco attribua cela à la lueur du feu qui brillait dans l'âtre.

"T'as de la chance, j'aurais très bien pu aller plus loin, sans prendre en compte tes protestations!"

Il la lâcha tout de suite et se rassit dans son fauteuil, prenant son air de maître des lieux et lui lançant un de ces sourires intimidants dont lui seul avait le secret. Pansy se recroquevilla sur elle même, ramenant ses jambes devant elle, comme pour se protéger quelque peu. Elle semblait contrariée, et tout deux restèrent un moment à se regarder en silence.

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça…" dit-elle au bout de dix minutes.

"Tu l'as cherché, je te signales!" 

Pour une fois, elle ne le nia pas, et détourna les yeux pour contempler les flemmes rougeoyantes.

"N'oublie jamais ce qui s'est passé, Pansy, ou je pourrais recommencer…ce dont ni toi ni moi nous n'avons envie, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête, son regard toujours perdu ailleurs. Soupirant, Draco se leva et regagna son dortoir, laissant Pansy seule. Au moins, elle ne l'ennuierait plus, comme ça. Il suffisait parfois d'une grosse frayeur pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un, même si pour ça il fallait aller jusqu'à faire l'impensable. Il avait ressentit une certaine satisfaction, à la deviner vulnérable, se débattant sous lui tout en sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sûrement recommencé, peut-être un peu plus gentiment cette fois et s'aventurant un peu plus loin, au risque de prendre une claque. 

Draco se déshabilla rapidement (laissant quand même l'essentiel: un caleçon en soie noire) et se mit au lit. Tant pis pour son devoir de Métamorphose, il le terminerait demain, avant d'aller en retenue. Ah oui, il l'avait presque oubliée, celle-là! Il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment il allait faire payer à Granger, mais étant trop fatigué, il décida qu'il improviserait sur le coup quand il y serait, et s'endormit.

Il rêva qu'il se trouvait au centre d'un cercle formé d'ombres noires. Il reconnaissait certains Mangemorts, mais tous les contours étaient flous. Au lieux des visages et des masques, il n'y avait que des brouillards gris. Il sentait qu'on pressait quelque chose de chaud sur son avant-bras gauche, qui le brûlait à l'agonie. Baissant les yeux, il vit la pointe d'une baguette, d'où jaillissait un dessin, un tatouage, formant un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne. La baguette appartenait à Voldmort, qui lui souriait d'une bouche sans dents et qui le regardait à travers deux orbites vides. Draco se mit à hurler, tentant de s'échapper de ce monde sans couleur ni émotions, et se mit à courir dans un long tunnel sombre qui venait de se matérialiser près de lui. Au fond de ce tunnel brillaient deux yeux marrons remplis de peur et de douleur, douleur qu'il sut qu'il avait causée. Il les avait presque atteint, prêt à les consoler, quand il se réveilla brusquement, se demandant ce qu'il faisait assit dans son lit. Après quelques minutes, il se recoucha sur le côté et se dit: 'ce n'est qu'un stupide cauchemar!' avant de se replonger dans le sommeil et de l'oublier à jamais…

A/N: Tada! C'était un peu court, mais c'était bien… acceptable pour une fois! J'aime bien ce chapitre et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez!!!! Des reviews please?

Bisous

~Amiastine


	6. Une envie de faire quelque chose de défe...

A/N: ah merci! 4 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir!!!! Moi aussi j'adore Draco quand il est un peu méchant!!!!

Miss serpentard: non, Pansy n'est pas Hermione, mais c'est bien que tu aies remarqué les petits détails… Bien que je ne sache pas s'il fait de la divination ou non, il se peut bien que notre cher Draco ait des visions prémonitoires… enfin j'en dis pas plus…

Disclaimer: tous à J.K… même Lucius et Voldemort (pauvre J.K, y doivent lui mener la vie dure ces deux là)!!! Le sortilège de Sabernicum a été emprunté à l'auteur de Dreaming in Crimson (super D/H en Anglais), tous les autres sorts m'appartiennent!

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 6: Une envie de faire quelque chose de défendu

Hermione se réveilla tôt le samedi matin avec le cœur lourd. Ça faisait bientôt une semaine que Ron avait disparu et elle se rendait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tout, s'ils ne s'étaient pas bagarrés, Ron serait allé en cours et pas dans sa chambre… Personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui, aucune lettre n'avait été envoyée à son sujet. Voldemort attendait sans doute qu'Harry se lance à la rescousse de son meilleur ami, pour ensuite les tuer tout les deux dans un combat inégal et injuste…

"Hermione, il est 7 heures et on est samedi, rendors-toi!" fit la voix ensommeillée de Parvati, lorsque le réveil d'Hermione sonna.

"Non je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque…" murmura l'intéressée, mais Parvati ne l'écoutait pas, s'étant déjà rendormie.

S'habillant en vitesse, Hermione dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune en un temps record. Au moment où elle allait sortir, elle aperçut quelqu'un du coin de l'œil. Sans bruit, elle se retourna et découvrit Harry qui dormait à poings fermés sur un des canapés. Elle eut un sourire triste en se rendant compte qu'il y avait passé la nuit sans couverture, probablement pour penser à Ron en paix. Ses lunettes avait glissé parterre et une mèche de cheveux noirs recouvrait sa cicatrice et tombait pardessus ses yeux. Hermione s'approcha, se mit à genoux et lui dégagea le front. Son visage portait un expression de trouble profond, comme si même dormir lui était douloureux. 

"Tout va s'arranger, tu verras…" dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Harry ne bougea pas, mais ses traits se relâchèrent un peu, comme s'il avait entendu ses paroles. Hermione le trouvait beau comme ça, si innocent, si fragile, portant la douleur du monde des sorciers sur ses épaules. Elle lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt, lui chuchotant de ne pas s'inquiéter; Dumbledore trouverait bien un moyen de sauver Ron. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, pleura silencieusement.

"Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Hermione sursauta, essuyant en vitesse l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues.

"Oh, je descendais à la bibliothèque quand je t'ai vu… désolée de t'avoir réveillé…"

"C'est pas grave," bailla Harry, qui se redressa, étendant ses membres engourdis.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, son corps encore agité de petits sanglots.

"Viens… pleures pas…"

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui raconta tout, sa peur de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Ron en ce moment, que ce qui était arrivé c'était sa faute et enfin qu'elle redoutait que lui, Harry, ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

"D'abord, c'est pas ta faute! Voldemort aurait trouvé autre chose de toute façon… et je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller me jeter dans un piège! Certes, Ron à besoin d'aide où qu'il soit, mais on doit avant tout établir un plan…"

"Tout ça veut dire que la guerre commence, n'est-ce pas?" dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

"La guerre entre la magie blanche et la magie noire n'a jamais cessé d'exister, Voldemort ne fait que l'amplifier. Il faudra se tenir prêts, le moment venu… Au fait, comment c'est passé ton cours de Runes Anciennes, hier soir?"

"J'y suis pas allée. Professeur Valence à dit que vu la disparition de Ron, il valait mieux que je reprenne mes esprits avant qu'on entame le travail. La leçon est reportée à la semaine prochaine."

"Je crois qu'elle a raison…"

Les deux restèrent en silence un moment, laissant le sommeil les quitter définitivement et réfléchissant à divers choses. Puis Hermione se leva en s'excusant, embrassa Harry sur la joue et partit pour la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte quand elle y arriva, mais semblait déserte. 'Ça c'est étrange,' pensa Hermione, 'c'est comme si quelqu'un savait que je venais...' Elle fouilla dans les rayons à la recherche de quelques livres intéressants sur les Runes mais n'en trouva que très peu, et ceux-là elle les avait déjà lus. Soudain, son regard accrocha sur un gros volume de cuir vert placé tout au fond de la pièce, à côté de la section interdite. Les caractères imprimés en doré sur la tranche s'étaient presque effacés au gré du temps, mais Hermione put déchiffrer "Le Manuel des Sorts de Combat". Elle regarda autours d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne (bien qu'en principe elle avait le droit de prendre le livre) et l'arracha à l'étagère. S'asseyant à une table, elle l'ouvrit à la table des matières:

"Préface, Sorts de défense, Sorts de blocage, Techniques de duel… tiens, ça pourrait être utile ça: Sorts d'attaque…"

Elle tourna jusqu'à la page indiquée et se mit à lire:

"Les sorts d'attaque nécessitent une maîtrise parfaite de la baguette en matière de duel et de défense, et il est recommandé de n'en faire usage que lors de combats sérieux où l'adversaire a beaucoup de chances de vaincre. Voici une liste des sorts les plus bénins:

-**Strangulum:** sort d'étranglement léger, les effets se dissipent après une minute.

-**Averiosa: **projette l'adversaire assez haut dans les airs puis le relâche, de façon à ce qu'il s'écrase parterre.

-**Nebuélis: **transforme l'adversaire en bloc de glace."

La liste s'étendait sur les 2 pages suivantes, et Hermione s'appliqua à apprendre plusieurs sorts. Ensuite venaient les sorts dangereux, que l'auteur déconseillait d'utiliser sous aucun prétexte:

"-**Sabernicum: **la baguette envoie des couteaux sur l'adversaire.

-**Fiamaeclate: **une boule de feu (ou d'électricité selon les personnes) se forme dans la main de celui qui prononce le sort, boule qu'il peut ensuite lancer sur son adversaire.

-**Endoloris:** une des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, celui de douleur.

-**Erebus Corpus: **provoque une mort lente, est moins efficace que l'Avada Kedavra."

Hermione eut un frisson d'horreur en se rendant compte que n'importe qui parmi les élèves pourraient apprendre les Sortilèges Impardonnables, s'ils découvraient ce livre. Il appartenait sûrement à la section interdite et avait été laissé là par erreur… Mais piquée d'une envie de faire quelque chose de défendu qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle mémorisa quand même quelques sorts dangereux, avant de refermer le bouquin et de le reposer à sa place sur l'étagère.

"Bon, le petit déjeuner doit être servi, à l'heure qu'il est," se dit-elle, en quittant la bibliothèque.

Elle rejoignit Harry dans la grande salle, et se servit copieusement. Si elle voulait affronter une nouvelle journée où l'absence de Ron se ferait cruellement ressentir, il lui fallait des forces.

"Tu viens à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, Hermione?"demanda Harry.

"Quoi? Mais c'est pas ce week-end…"

"Bien sur que si! Aller, ça te fera beaucoup de bien!"

Hermione lui sourit et fit oui de la tête. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'en 5ème année ils avaient le droit de sortir à Pré-au-Lard un week-end sur deux. Elle finit de manger en bavardant avec Harry de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

En début d'après-midi… 

"Tu viens Harry? C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller…"

"Ouais, j'arrive, attends une seconde…"

Hermione s'impatientait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et bien qu'elle y soit allée plusieurs fois, elle se réjouissait de sortir du château et d'aller au village. Les deux amis quittèrent Poudlard vingt minutes plus tard, respirant l'air frais qui annonçait déjà l'automne. Ils entrèrent d'abord aux Trois Balais pour boire une Bièrraubeurre, avant d'aller chez Zonko et Honeydukes et les autres magasins habituels. Ils passèrent un après-midi excellent, réussissant par moments à chasser tout malheur de leurs esprits. C'était dur, car ils auraient bien voulu que Ron soit là pour savourer cette rare liberté avec eux, mais il fallait faire sans pour cette fois. Ayant le droit de dîner au village, ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant appelé Chez Merlin avant de reprendre la direction du château, marchant sous les étoiles.

"Dis Hermione, c'est pas bientôt que t'as la retenue avec Malfoy…"

"La retenue? Merde! Il est quelle heure?"

"7 h 45, pourquoi?"

"Je dois y aller, je te retrouve en Salle Commune après, ça devrait pas durer trop long…"

Harry n'entendit pas la faim, car Hermione était déjà loin. Celle-ci s'emportait contre elle-même: "Comment ait-je pu être aussi bête? Et dire que j'ai rien préparé pour ma vengeance…c'était vraiment trop beau cette journée, il fallait qu'il y ait cette foutue retenue…" Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'école et grimpant à vive allure dans les étages. Quand elle arriva devant la salle des maîtres, elle était hors d'haleine, et s'adossa au mur de pierre pour reprendre son souffle. Soudain, une voix grondante la fit sursauter.

"Vous êtes en retard, Granger! Dix points de moins à Gryffondor."

Un Rogue jubilant se tenait devant elle, la main posée sur l'épaule de Draco, qui la dévisageait, un sourire sinistre pendu aux lèvres…

A/N: voilà! Le 6ème chapitre est enfin terminé… j'espère que vous avez aimé! Les choses se corseront la prochaine fois, puisqu'il y aura la fameuse retenue… hehe… Bon, maintenant un truc hors sujet: je viens d'adopter un bébé chat noir mâle et je sais pas comment l'appeler… vous avez pas quelques noms à me proposer? Please reviewez!!!!!!


	7. Quelqu'un que je ne peux pas être

A/N: Me voici avec le 7ème chapitre! En vitesse, quelques notes: merci à tout ceux qui m'ont proposé des noms pour mon chat, mais j'ai fini par l'appeler Peregrin (enfin Pipin), comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Merci bien sûr à tout ceux qui ont reviewé!!!! En tout ça me fait 34 reviews pour les 6 derniers chapitre, c'est super!!!! Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre au début, en fait c'est un flashback cousu dans l'histoire, mais je sais que vous êtes tous assez intelligents pour comprendre!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: ça m'embête de l'écrire, car c'est le même que dans tous les autres chapitre, alors reportez-vous à ceux-là si vous tenez tellement à le lire!

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 7: Quelqu'un que je ne peux pas être

Draco afficha son sourire habituel devant l'expression de colère d'Hermione, lorsque Rogue l'engueula, mais ne put s'empêcher de constater combien elle semblait épuisée… Lui même n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit, après le terrible après-midi qu'il venait de passer. Lucius lui avait donné rendez-vous à 2 heures dans un petit pub peu connu et dissimulé aux abords de Pré-au-Lard; pour parler 'affaires', disait-il. Draco s'était senti tout drôle en allant rejoindre son père, une force intérieure lui dictant de ne pas obéir, mais le jeune homme savait très bien quelles conséquences s'en suivraient s'il daignait arriver même 10 minutes en retard. Quand il entra dans l'établissement, il s'assit seul à une table, voyant que Lucius n'était pas encore là. Ce dernier arriva pile à l'heure et commença à parler sans même avoir dit bonjour à son fils:

"J'ai reçu ta lettre la semaine dernière, Draco, et je suis fier que tu acceptes la proposition du Lord. Les opportunités sont grandes, après avoir choisi la voie de la sagesse…"

Il se pencha un peu et baissa le ton:

"Lord Voldemort est très bon envers ses fidèles, tu verras Draco. Il n'en paraît peut-être rien, mais le plus de services que tu lui rends, le plus tu monteras dans son estime et le plus tu en profiteras. Écoute et apprends, mon fils, car si tu fais bien les choses, tu vivras dans le confort jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…"

'Mais pas forcément dans le bonheur,' se surprit à penser Draco, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer, comme il l'avait toujours fait dans leurs discussions auparavant. Lucius regardait autour de lui, jetant des regards suspicieux aux quelques autres clients. 

"Sortons, nous serons plus tranquilles dehors…"

'Quoi? Il va encore me faire chier longtemps avec ses histoires de sagesse débile?' Draco le suivit dehors, tout en soupirant intérieurement. Le moins de temps il passait auprès de Lucius, le mieux c'était pour ses plans et pour sa santé. Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'à l'orée d'un petit bois où Lucius se tourna et l'empoigna violemment par les épaules. 'Ça y est, ça devait arriver…' Draco s'entoura d'une carapace mentale.

"Tu as beau prendre des airs de soumission, Draco, tu caches mal ton jeu! Si jamais tu avais l'intention de nous faire faux bond à Noël en usant de je ne sais quel moyen, les conséquences pour nous deux seraient désastreuses!"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'intéressé se décida à répondre et à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. 

"T'aurais pas pu sortir tout ça plus vite, au lieux de perdre de précieuses minutes de mon temps à m'emmerder avec tes opportunités et ton confort? Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi? Si je dis que je viendrai à mon initiation c'est que je le ferai! J'en ai marre de t'entendre proférer des conneries à propos de comment je te déçois! C'est toi qui te fais une idée fixe de quelqu'un que je ne peux pas être, et comme ça tu le sais, tu te venges en jouant les pères autoritaires! Eh bien moi je vais te dire, ce que t'es vraiment…"

Draco ne put finir sa phrase car Lucius lui avait envoyé une claque magistrale. Éberlué, il tomba assis parterre, tentant de reprendre ses esprits mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son père avait tiré sa baguette et la pointait droit sur Draco, qui n'eut même pas le temps de lever les bras comme maigre défense.

"Je te défends de me parler comme ça! _Endoloris!_"

Draco put de justesse se retenir de crier quand la douleur le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration. Certes, Lucius l'avait souvent laissé croupir quelques jours d'affilée dans les donjons du manoir, mais il n'avait jamais usé d'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur son propre fils. L'agonie ne dura que quelques instant, mais Draco sut qu'elle lui laisserait une marque morale pour toujours. Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, il jeta à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, qui paraissait presque étranger maintenant, un regard rempli de haine. Il se hissa péniblement debout et sortit sa baguette.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco," dit Lucius, crachant le nom de son fils comme si s'eut été une injure, "tu sais que tu ne pourra jamais me battre. Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien, tu le sais, et c'est pour ça que tu te pliera aux ordres de Voldemort, comme ton statut d'enfant soumis te l'indique." 

Draco serra les dents très fort pour ne pas cracher au visage de son adversaire. Car c'était cela que Lucius était devenu pour le jeune Serpentard; un nouvel ennemi à éliminer coûte que coûte. Il tourna les talons, ignorant l'air de supériorité qu'arborait l'être qui avait jadis été son père, et repartit vers le château. Comme il avait été nommé préfet pendant les vacances, il profita de s'isoler pendant deux bonnes heures dans la salle de bain privée. À côté du bassin aux proportions assez extraordinaires, on y avait ajouté (depuis qu'Harry était venu en 4ème année) quelques installations pour faire de la musculation. Draco se défoula un long moment sur le lourd sac de cuir qui pendait du plafond, essayant de calmer la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il se fit couler un bain, et s'endormit presque dans la douce tiédeur de l'eau savonneuse, mais le souvenir qu'il devait se rendre à la retenue avec Granger et Rogue le tira brusquement de ses rêveries, et le mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Il sentait qu'à la première rencontre qu'il ferait en sortant dans les couloirs, il ne pourrait se retenir de frapper très fort, peu importe sur qui ça tomberait. Mais Draco ne frappa personne, ce qui fut heureux car Colin Crivey passa à quelques mètres de lui dans un des passages secrets, mais le Serpentard, aveuglé par sa colère, ne le remarqua même pas. 

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait exactement où il ne voulait surtout pas être: en retenue avec une Gryffondor, et c'était Granger avec ça. Un seul réconfort: elle non plus n'avais pas l'air enchantée.

"Bon, comme je vous l'avais dit, pour votre retenue, vous nettoierez la salle des maîtres. Je pense que vous êtes assez grands et assez intelligents pour ne pas vous entretuer l'instant que j'ai le dos tourné, donc je vais vous laisser seuls à la tâche, car j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Si jamais j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous a bâclé son travail où déserté, ce sera 100 points de moins à la maison du fautif. Comme garantie, je vous confisque vos baguettes!"

Rogue avait lâché tout ça d'une traite, et attendait maintenant qu'ils lui tendent leur baguettes, ce qu'ils firent avec un peu de réticence. Il les conduisit à l'intérieure de la pièce, et leur indiqua des balais et des seaux qui se trouvaient dans un coin.

"Vous procéderez avec ça, toute magie est interdite. Je reviens vous chercher dans 3 heures, et j'espère trouver un travail terminé et bien fait."

Il leur tourna le dos et partit, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

"Comme s'il nous laissait l'occasion de partir…" marmonna Hermione, qui se dirigeait vers les balais. 

Draco l'ignora et regarda autours de lui, mesurant l'étendue des dégâts. Les meubles étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de poussière, des restes de biscuits traînaient sur la table basse et des tasses de café sales s'empilaient dans un petit évier à côté de la fenêtre. La pièce était dans un état assez désastreux. Ça devait faire des semaines qu'un elfe de maison n'y avait pas posé les pieds. 'Ce que les profs peuvent être désordonnées,' pensa t'il avec un demi sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et attrapa un magasine sur une pile. 

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? On est sensés nettoyer!" dit Hermione, qui s'était mise à balayer le sol.

"Si tu crois que je vais me crever à ramasser la merde que laissent McGonagall et des autres derrière eux, Granger, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!"

Et il s'étendit en travers de son siège, comme pour accentuer sa détermination à ne rien foutre. Hermione rougit, mais réussit à garder son calme.

"Tu n'est qu'un imbécile, Malfoy, mais moi ça me gênes pas si tu veux faire perdre 100 points à Serpentard, ça va beaucoup nous aider dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons…"

"Ah et puis tu penses que Rogue vas te croire, quand tu lui diras que j'ai rien fait?"

Hermione se tut, son visage affichant une expression de dégoût profond. Draco ricana, il y avait tout de même certaines personnes avec qui il toujours l'avantage, quoi qu'en pense Lucius. Il la toisa, cette Mudblood qui se prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un, et lui jetant un de ses fameux sourires, il entreprit de lire son magasine. C'était un truc pour femme Moldues, 'Marie-Julie' ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais Draco n'en avait que faire, il voulait tout simplement faire enrager Granger. Ce qu'il réussit monstrueusement bien d'ailleurs. Hermione lâcha son balais qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol et fulminant, s'approcha de lui. 

"Pour la dernière fois, ôte-toi de là et mets-toi au travail!"

"Et si j'en ai pas envie?" répliqua t'il d'un ton presque chantonnant.

"Eh bien… DEBOUT!"

Hermione lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans le tibia droit, ce qui fit grimacer Draco de douleur. Décidément, tout le monde lui en voulait aujourd'hui. Les deux se regardèrent un instant, échangeant une haine incontrôlable, puis Draco se leva d'un bon et se rua sur Hermione, la plaquant au sol.

"Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça, sale petite Mudblood!!! C'est dommage que tu ne t'entends pas avec Parkinson, elle aurait pu te prévenir qu'il ne faut pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur!"

Et il la gifla, plus fort encore qu'il ne l'avait fait le lundi d'avant, en classe. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour les séparer, pas même Potter pour protéger sa chérie. Il la tenait, la garce, et il allait se venger. Saisissant une poignée de longue boucles brunes, il lui tira la tête en arrière, exposant son cou. Draco enroula ses doigts autour de la peau blanche et fragile et serra, d'abord plutôt doucement, puis plus fort, comme si toute parcelle d'humanité qui lui restait quittait peu à peu son corps. Hermione se débattait avec fougue, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre la puissance des bras du jeune homme. Elle essaya de crier, mais le son se perdit dans sa gorge serrée, et elle peinait à respirer. Draco pouvait bien voir qu'elle souffrait, mais il s'en fichait. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Il en avait marre qu'on lui dise toujours quoi faire. S'il ne pouvait se venger sur son père, ça allait bien tomber un jour ou l'autre sur quelqu'un d'innocent. Mais Hermione n'était pas tout à fait innocente: elle était l'amie de Potter. Draco s'imagina tout d'un coup des yeux verts s'emplissant de larmes devant le corps tout meurtri d'un être cher, être que lui, Draco Malfoy, aurait détruit de ses propres mains. Ce fut à ce moment là, bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, qu'Hermione s'évanouit…

A/N: hehe… ça se corse… j'aime beaucoup Draco dans ce chapitre, car c'est comme ça que je me l'imagine. Bien qu'il sait aussi être ému par certaines choses, mais ça on ne le verra que plus tard. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!! Please! Pour la salle des maîtres, je me suis inspirée de comment j'imagine celle de ma propre école. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis un mag de Marie-Claire (car c'était ça, sauf que Draco a mal lu bien sur) dans une pièce de Poudlard… mais je trouvais que ça allait bien dans le contexte… Reviewez please!!!!!

Bisous

~Amiastine


	8. Quelque part dans le néant

A/N: je suis trop contente de voir que ma fic plait! J'ai été très surprise et très flattée quand j'ai lu que vous imaginez Draco comme je l'ai écrit… car pouvoir interpréter les personnages correctement c'est presque plus important dans une fic que l'histoire elle-même!!!! Merci à vous tous, car sinon Haine Éternelle ne survivrait pas… Ah oui, autre chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment: si j'ai mis 'R' c'est parce que certaines choses vont se compliquer dans quelques chapitres, mais je préviendrai les âmes sensibles, ne vous inquiétez pas… pour l'instant ça compte que vraiment comme du PG-13 assez fort (la scène entre Pansy et Draco * c'est chaud c'est chaud *) bon, assez causé! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: même que les autres, voilà. Sont pas à moi!!!!!! snif…

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 8: Quelque part dans le néant

Au milieu de tout ce noir qui se refermait sur elle, Hermione ne voyait plus que deux blocs de glace devant elle. C'était les yeux bleu pâle de Draco, mais elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Sa gorge s'enflammait, serrée d'une étreinte de fer, et ses poumons se disputaient le peu d'air qu'il lui restait. Elle se sentait devenir très froide. Soudain, une petite voix souffla depuis l'arrière de sa tête: 

"Pourquoi te raccrocher ainsi à la vie, alors qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine…"

"Mais si, Ron et les autres ont besoin de moi!"

"Ma chère enfant, tu ne sers absolument à rien…pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ait autant d'êtres humains sur terre? C'est pour que s'il en meurt, ça ne fait rien puisqu'il y en a tellement d'autres. Tu n'est qu'une parcelle de cette humanité décadente, tu n'as aucun pouvoir…"

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis ce que vous appelez la mort…"

"Vous vous attendez certainement à ce que je vous dise que ce n'est pas encore mon heure, comme dans les films?"

"Non, venant de toi ça m'étonnerait…"

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu n'est pas comme les autres."

La voix se tut un instant, comme si l'être invisible auquel elle appartenait avait besoin de réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Le froid s'intensifia, Hermione sentait que la mort était fâchée de quelque chose, puis cette dernière parla à nouveau:

"Cela fait des millions d'années que je fais le même travail, et c'est pourtant la première fois que je me contredit sur quelqu'un. C'est justement peut-être parce que tu es différente que je ne te prendrai pas aujourd'hui… Profite bien de ta chance, Hermione, elle n'arrivera pas deux fois…"

Hermione voulut répondre, au moins dire merci, mais le froid quitta son corps comme si elle avait plongé soudainement dans un bain bouillant. La mort s'en était allée, et la jeune fille avait l'étrange certitude qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps. Elle sentait quelqu'un la secouer, un peu violemment, mais ça ne faisait rien, car elle était trop contente d'être en vie pour s'en soucier. Elle entendit son nom, murmuré quelque part dans le néant.

"Hermione, réveille-toi!"

Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à trouver Harry et Ron à côté d'elle, mais il n'y avait que Malfoy. Celui-ci paraissait dans un drôle d'état; il la tenait par les épaules et son visage affichait un air de frayeur renfermée. Il sembla soulagé quand elle s'assit, frottant son cou encore douloureux, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait retrouvé son mépris habituel.

"Tu as failli me tuer," dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Pour une fois, il ne répondit pas. Détournant le regard, il se leva et empoignant un des balais, se mit au travail. Hermione resta un instant assise par terre, bouche bée. Elle se rendait compte que venant de la part de Draco Malfoy, ce silence et cette docilité soudaine comptait comme une sorte d'excuse, ce qu'elle accepta bien sur. Tous deux entreprirent de ranger et de nettoyer la salle des maîtres avec soin, et ils eurent fini un quart d'heure avant que Rogue vint les chercher. Depuis la bagarre, personne n'avait soufflé mot, et Hermione en était plutôt contente. Dès qu'elle put reprendre sa baguette, elle fila en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, souhaitant plus que tout au monde retrouver la chaleur et le confort de son lit. En cours de route, ne regardant pas vraiment où elle allait, elle fonça droit dans quelqu'un:

"Hermione, vas-y doucement! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Maurane Valence lui sourit en ramassant les livres qui étaient tombés dans la collision. Hermione pâlit un peu mais se ravisa; elle pouvait après tout faire confiance à son professeur.

"Je viens d'avoir une retenue… il y eu quelques petites complications mais rien de bien grave…"

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans mon bureau pour en parler? C'est juste à côté…"

Hermione réfléchit. Si elle disait quoi que ce soit à Harry, c'était quasi sur qu'il truciderait Malfoy, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment en arriver là. Elle pourrait peut-être en parler à Ginny, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, celle-ci était déjà trop chagrinée par la disparition de Ron, et Lavande et Parvati ne comprendraient jamais…

"D'accord."

Elle suivit son professeur de Runes Anciennes dans une petite pièce aux couleurs vives. Le sol était recouvert d'un moelleux tapis violet et un bureau en bois clair trônait dans un coin. Hermione s'assit dans un des sièges devant le bureau, tandis que Valence leur préparait une tasse de thé.

"Alors, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé."

"Ben, c'est assez compliqué… vous devez savoir que les Gryffondor et les Serpentards ne s'entendent pas du tout…"

"On m'a informé de la rivalité, oui…" répondit le professeur avec un petit sourire.

"Eh bien j'avais retenue avec un Serpentard et-,"

"-Et c'était Draco Malfoy. Le professeur Rogue m'en a parlé l'autre jour. Je le connais le jeune Malfoy, il est dans un autre cours de Runes Anciennes de 5ème année…"

Hermione regarda Maurane Valence, incrédule. Cette dernière parlait de Draco avec un tel relâchement que la jeune fille en venait presque à croire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

"On s'est disputés et il a essayé de m'étrangler… j'ai failli mourir, je le sais car…"

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler de son entretien avec la mort. C'était trop bizarre et irréel, voilà tout. Professeur Valence lui sourit et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait la difficulté d'Hermione à s'exprimer. Cette dernière prit la tasse que lui tendait la jeune femme et se mit à siroter lentement le liquide brûlant, savourant le goût comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Mais il n'y a rien à faire…et de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera."

"Fais tout de même attention…préviens-moi s'il recommence…"

Hermione lui sourit timidement. Elle finit sa tasse et s'en alla, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son professeur. Prenant la direction de la tour de Gryffondor elle hâta légèrement le pas, toujours un peu bouleversée par les événements de la soirée. Mais tandis qu'elle gravissait le grand escalier de marbre, elle entendit quelqu'un crier au loin. Oubliant toute prudence, elle se mit à courir en direction de la voix, ses pieds martelant le sol de pierre d'un bruit mat.

"Qui est là? Vous avez besoin d'aide?"

Seul le hululement lointain d'un hibou lui répondit. Les cris avait cessé, mais elle pouvait maintenant entendre des coups sourds. Elle distingua dans la pénombre de ce corridor inconnu une raie de lumière sous une tapisserie. Cela devait être l'entrée d'un passage secret. La tapisserie représentait un serpent enroulé autour d'une dague et Hermione frissonna en écartant le pan de toile. Un passage illuminé par des torches descendait dans les entrailles du château et la jeune fille entendait à présent des éclats de voix.

"Je te dis que je refuses!"

"Il me semble que la leçon de cette après-midi ne t'ait pas suffit…"

Hermione eut soudain très peur; peur d'être le témoin d'une scène dont elle ne voulait surtout pas se mêler. Mais un cri de douleur éclata de nouveau et elle prit son courage à deux mains. Parcourant la longueur du couloir en trombe, elle déboucha dans une petite salle faiblement éclairée. Draco était assis parterre, le visage en sang et devant lui se tenait un homme qu'elle n'avait vu que peu de fois dans sa vie mais dont elle se serait bien passée: Lucius Malfoy…

A/N: tada! Vous devez tous me détester à présent, de terminer ce chapitre à un moment aussi crucial… désolée mais j'adore écrire des cliffhangers et on ne peut rien y changer!!!! Niekniek… Bon, reviewez et vous aurez la suite très vite! (ça rime en plus, vive moi! j'rigole…)

Bisous,

Amiastine


	9. A quelques centaines de mètres d'altitud...

A/N: ça m'a fait tout bizarre d'écrire la rencontre d'Hermione avec la mort, dans le dernier chapitre… mais rassurez-vous, comme je l'ai dit cette dernière ne viendra pas chercher notre chère héroïne avant longtemps… Merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes ces merveilleuses réactions quand à mon interprétation de Draco…et désolée pour le cliffhanger (mais j'en suis fan, malheureusement * seulement quand c'est moi qui les écrit, bien sur! *)… j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! 

Disclaimer: si Draco m'appartenait, vous pouvez être sur que je ne serait pas devant mon ordi en train de taper toutes ces idioties! Mais ni lui ni les autres sont à moi, donc ça ne vaut pas la peine de me poursuivre en justice…

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 9: À plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude

Draco se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu' Hermione déboucha dans la pièce par le passage secret. Il fut tellement éberlué de la voir là qu'il ne pensa même pas à profiter du moment de confusion pour récupérer sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche de Lucius. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant la jeune Gryffondor, mais retrouva bien vite (malheureusement) ses esprits.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens… ce serait pas la petite amie de Potter par hasard?"

Hermione, par habitude, eut l'impulsion soudaine de le corriger, mais Lucius lui jeta un regard qui la fit taire.

"Peu importe qui tu es, ma petite Mudblood… je t'ai déjà vue et c'était en compagnie de Potter, c'est tout ce qui compte! _Stupéfix!_"

Draco ferma les yeux contre le bruit mat que fit le corps de son ennemie en tombant. Il avait beau la détester, il ne lui souhaitait quand même pas de tomber entre les mains crochues et perverses de son père…

"Viens, toi!" dit Lucius en lançant à son fils meurtri un regard chargé de haine, "nous partons!"

"Mais…où allons-nous?"

"Au Manoir! Dépêche-toi!"

Se levant avec peine, le jeune homme suivit son père hors du château. Lucius avait jeté Hermione, toujours évanouie, sur son épaule et Draco avait l'étrange envie de l'arracher de là, même si c'était la meilleure amie de Potter. Après tout, Voldemort avait déjà Weasley, alors pourquoi prendre Granger? Cette question lui paraissait logique, mais elle lui pesait à la fois douloureusement sur le ventre, comme s'il avait pensé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La petite procession arriva soudain en vue d'une calèche, tirée par quatre chevaux ailés. Ceux-ci étaient d'un blanc de nacre et leurs flancs miroitaient la lumière de la pleine lune. Lucius fit monter Draco dans le petit espace et lui passa le cops inerte d'Hermione qu'il assit non sans peine à côté de lui sur la banquette rouge pourpre. La tête de la jeune fille était appuyée contre la vitre et elle semblait si flasque que Draco crut presque que Lucius l'avait déjà tuée. Quand tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, la calèche s'ébranla et décolla, tirée par les pégases blancs. Draco regarda son père s'endormir en pensant à ce qui lui arriverait lorsqu'ils seraient à la maison…sûrement quelque chose de très déplaisant…

Une heure s'écoula, mais le Serpentard ne trouvait pas le repos. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient parfois mais se rouvraient aussitôt, son esprit en proie à une nouvelle idée folle pour s'échapper de ce calvaire. Soudain, alors que Lucius dormait encore, Draco remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait d'une des poches. 'Ma baguette! Comment ai-je pu oublier?!' Alors lentement, il se leva de son siège et tendit la main à travers la semi-pénombre (il n'y avait pas de lampes dans le carrosse, juste la lumière de la lune au dehors). Prudemment, il saisit le mince bâton de bois et commença à le retirer lentement, mesurant ses gestes. Lucius grogna bruyamment, mais se tourna sur le côté, ce qui facilita la tâche. Dans les 10 secondes qui suivirent, Draco avait à nouveau sa baguette en main. Il se tourna vers Hermione:

"_Enervate!_"

"Que-"

Draco eut juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne réveille son père.

"Chut! Tais-toi sinon _il_ se réveillera et crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas ça! _Lumos!_"

Hermione jeta un regard apeuré autours d'elle et se recroquevilla sur son siège, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible des deux dangers ambulants qui se trouvaient dans la calèche. Elle semblait désemparée, surtout quand elle constata en regardant par la fenêtre qu'ils se trouvaient en train de voler dans les airs à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude.

"Où suis-je? C'est toi qui m'a amenée ici? Laisse-moi sortir!"

Draco soupira. Elle avait beau être brillante en classe, quand les choses se compliquaient un peu elle devenait très bête!

"Mais non idiote! Comme si j'aurais fait une chose pareille…" Draco ignora la lueur de désapprobation dans le regard d'Hermione, "c'est lui!"

Il désigna l'homme assoupi sur la banquette en face d'eux. Hermione eut une expression de dégoût en reconnaissant Lucius Malfoy. Draco sourit légèrement, comprenant tout à fait cette réaction. Ils avaient au moins un point commun; ils détestaient la même personne. Cela serait utile s'ils devaient travailler ensemble pour sortir de Malfoy Manor, si jamais ils survivaient jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente… 

"J'imagine que tu l'as aidé…"

"Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'étrangles pour de bon Granger?"

"Non ça ira merci! C'était très dangereux ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure!"

"Je sais, mais crois-moi c'est le moindre de mes soucis pour l'instant! Essaie d'ouvrir la porte…"

Hermione ne bougea pas, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Fais ce que je te dis! Si tu veux t'en sortir vivante, fais-le!"

Soupirant, la jeune fille se tourna vers la porte et saisit la poignée en argent. Elle appuya de toutes ces forces mais rien ne se passa: ils étaient enfermés. Draco essaya aussi, puis lâcha un grognement et tapa du poing dans le moelleux de la banquette. Il n'y avait rien à faire…

"Écoute, mon père nous veut du mal à tous les deux; moi parce que je lui ai désobéi et toi parce que tu es proche de Potter. Le connaissant, il est capable de nous faire subir les pires tortures imaginables et même si je te déteste, ne l'oublie jamais, ce serait inhumain de ma part de t'abandonner à un sort si affreux…le mieux c'est que je te repétrifie et quand tu reviendra à toi au Manoir, on avisera. J'ai pas d'autres idées pour l'instant…"

"Pff, pas besoin d'avoir pitié de moi, Malfoy! Je sais très bien me défendre!"

Les yeux de Draco n'étaient plus que de maigres fentes et son visage s'imprimait de colère renfermée. Lucius lui avait jeté un sort dans son enfance lui empêchant de lancer des sorts sur un membre de sa famille, alors Draco se contenta de changer deux boutons de manchette en boules caisses et de les enfoncer dans les oreilles de son père, qui heureusement ne se réveilla pas, puis il explosa:

"Tu sais très bien te défendre hein?? Sais-tu seulement ce que mon père et Voldemort pourraient te faire, rien que parce que Potter t'aime??? Le seul fait que tu es aussi une Mudblood ne serait pas mentionné bien sûr! J'aurais été prêt à t'éviter bien des ennuis en les attirant sur moi et voilà que ton foutu courage de Gryffondor se ramène!!!!!"

"Tu me connais mal…"

"Et toi, bien que Potter les ait affronté je ne sais combien de fois, tu connais mal les Mangemorts! Ils te tortureront, te violeront puis te laisseront agoniser jusqu'à ce que tu meures!!!! C'est ça que tu veux???"

"Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance? Seul un Mangemort peut-être aussi au courrant…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement?"

Hermione eut un rictus mauvais en croisant ses bras en travers de sa poitrine. Elle arborait l'air de quelqu'un qui savait quelque chose d'important avant les personnes concernées. Draco le connaissait trop bien, l'ayant utilisé tellement de fois devant le Trio des Zéros (surtout en 4ème année, avec le Tournoi et ensuite les articles).

"Cesse de monter sur tes grand chevaux! Tout le monde à Poudlard sait que tu as été fait Mangemort quand Voldemort est revenu!"

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, d'abord stupéfait. 'C'est donc pour ça que tout le monde m'évitait, sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui sont trop bêtes pour comprendre et Pansy qui s'en fiche…' Puis la rage prit une nouvelle fois le dessus. Oubliant toute prudence vis à vis de son père (qui dormait toujours, en ronflant par dessus le marché), il se jeta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sur Hermione. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise, mais ce débattit mieux que dans la salle des maîtres, réussissant à mordre Draco au bras. La calèche était assez grande et Lucius ne bougea pas lorsque les deux roulèrent parterre en se ruant de coups de poings (qui heureusement n'atteignaient presque jamais leur but). Draco, de loin le plus fort, arriva au bout de cinq minutes à coincer Hermione en dessous de lui. Il lui ligota les mains à l'aide de ficelles tirées de sa baguette et murmura, sa voix chargée de dégoût:

"Je comprends vraiment pas comment j'ai pu penser un instant à te sauver! Tu n'est qu'une sale ingrate-"

Mais il s'arrêta, un sentiment d'effroi coulant en lui. 'Je viens de dire exactement ce qu'aurait dit mon père…c'est impossible, je ne peux pas être en train de devenir comme lui…' Hermione détourna la tête et Draco envahi d'une honte terrible la détacha. Son ennemie ne bougea pourtant pas, ce qui mit le jeune homme encore plus mal à l'aise. 

"Je…je suis désolée…"murmura Hermione, "j'aurais dû te croire. C'est qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment on ne sait plus à qui on peut faire confiance…tu n'est pas Mangemort, c'est ça?

"Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être."

"Et tu détestes Voldemort et ton père?"

"Du plus profond de moi-même…"

Les deux restèrent un instant couchés à se regarder d'un drôle d'air. Draco se sentit rougir, mais si Hermione le remarqua elle ne dit rien. Lucius ronflait et une fine pluie s'était mise à marteler le toit du véhicule. Dehors, les chevaux ailés lancèrent un hennissement plaintif. Draco savait qu'ils seraient bientôt au Manoir et se dit: 'maintenant, fais-le maintenant. Après il sera trop tard et elle sera perdue à jamais…' Alors il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione…

A/N: j'adore cette fin de chapitre, pas vous? Ce serait mieux si j'étais à la place d'Hermione, mais bon… Enfin un peu de romance D/H, je commençait à désespérer…j'espère juste que je ne l'ai pas mis trop vite… mais rassurez-vous, Draco ne restera pas forcément longtemps gentil. SVP reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer… Au fait, je remercierai personnellement tout le monde qui a reviewé quand la fic sera finie (si jamais un miracle pareil arrive…), ok? REVIEWEZ!

Bisous

~Amiastine


	10. Cet ignoble personnage

A/N: Triple désolée! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser cette fic en suspens aussi longtemps mais je suis partie une semaine à Venise et j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps. Merci énormément à tous les reviews (ça en fait 61, c'est super sympa de votre part!!)!! Merci aussi à ceux qui sont allés s'aventurer à lire l'autre D/Hr que je viens de commencer: Un été au paradis, et d'avoir reviewé! Je vais essayer de rentrer dans le bain de l'écriture à nouveau…Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Nan nan nan! Pô à moi! (au fait, vous avez lu le nouveau Titeuf?)

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 10: Cet ignoble personnage

Hermione sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsque Draco l'embrassa. Prise par surprise elle voulut le repousser, l'histoire de leur haine constante défilant devant ses yeux à toute allure, puis elle se laissa aller, posant ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules du Serpentard. Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait, une voix triste et en même temps furieuse retentit dans sa tête: 'C'est mal, c'est très mal! "Tu es en train de _fraterniser avec l'ennemi, _voilà ce que tu fais!"' Les paroles utilisées par Ron au Bal de Noël en 4ème Année vis à vis de sa relation avec Viktor Krum lui revinrent en mémoire, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Son ami était en train de souffrir tandis qu'elle, elle était couchée au fond d'un carrosse à embrasser leur pire ennemi commun. Rassemblant ses forces, elle détourna la tête et repoussa Draco, évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je ne peux pas…Draco."

"Hermione…" dit-il en l'empoignant par les épaules.

"Non," hurla t'elle presque en se relevant, "c'est pas bien du tout et tu le sais! J'ai honte et ça devrait être pareil pour toi!!"

Draco resta un instant muet à la dévisager, puis son visage afficha une grimace de colère.

"Très bien. Je croyais que tu avais compris ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, mais je me suis trompé. Autant dire que je ne t'ai jamais réveillée…_Stupéfix!_"

La vision d'Hermione se brouilla subitement, mais elle put tout juste distinguer une lueur de déception qui scintillait dans le regard soudain si froid de Draco avant de sombrer dans un noir total et presque palpable…

_Beaucoup plus tard…_

Une douleur cuisante lui martelait le front. Ce fut la première chose qu'Hermione ressentit en reprenant conscience. Essayant de tromper la douleur en gardant les yeux fermés, elle tendit une main hésitante et palpa d'une main aveugle le sol sur lequel elle était couchée. C'était de la pierre assez brute, beaucoup moins lisse que celle des corridors et des murs de Poudlard mais aussi beaucoup plus froide. Maintenant qu'elle s'était extirpée de sa torpeur, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir dormi dans un réfrigérateur. Lentement et prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux pour ne rencontrer qu'une pénombre étouffante. La seule lumière provenait d'une lucarne à barreaux située à environ trente mètres du sol. Restant couchée un instant, Hermione laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis elle s'assit en se tenant la tête. La douleur augmenta et Hermione tressaillit lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide chaud qui émanait de ce qui semblait être une plaie assez profonde: du sang. 'Où suis-je?' la question resta en suspens dans sa tête tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se remémorer comment elle avait bien pu atterrir dans un endroit aussi sinistre…'Malfoy! Oh le salaud! Juste parce que…' Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se révolter, même intérieurement.

"Il faut d'abord que je sorte d'ici!"

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase tout haut sans s'en rendre compte et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'une voix s'éleva du coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

"Te casses pas la tête, c'est impossible…"

Hermione se leva timidement et s'aventura dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Un bruissement d'étoffe lui parvint, accompagné d'un cliquetis de chaînes. La voix, bien que très enrouée sûrement par manque d'eau, lui semblait avoir un timbre familier.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je m'appelles Jack Sullivan. J'ai 16 ans et je devrais être à Poudlard mais ça va bientôt faire 2 ans que je suis ici…j'ai été capturé à 14 ans par Lucius Malfoy, un peu avant que Voldemort ne revienne au pouvoir…"

"Tu allais à Poudlard avant? Dans quelle maison? Comment ça se fait que tu es ici?"

"J'étais à Serdaigle. Dans ma famille ce sont tous des Serpentards, alors tu imagines la déception et la fureur quand je n'y suis pas allé à mon tour. Ils voulaient que je deviennes Mangemort, mais je m'y suis opposé depuis toujours. Lors de ma 4ème Année j'ai révélé à Dumbledore d'importants secrets concernant les activités des proches de Voldemort, rien que pour me venger de ma famille, mais j'ai été découvert facilement et on m'a vite fait taire en m'enfermant ici. La seule raison que je ne suis pas déjà mort c'est qu'ils espèrent tous que je vais changer d'avis si on me laisse mijoter assez longtemps."

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite et Hermione se sentait gênée. Ce garçon ressemblait un peu à Draco, lui non plus avait renié le destin que sa famille lui avait imposé, et voilà où tout ça l'avait mené. Si jamais elle s'en sortait, elle conseillerait à Draco de changer de nom et de s'enfuir très loin.

"Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Je suis à Gryffondor en 5ème Année…"

"Ah oui, il me semble t'avoir vu quelques fois à l'école en compagnie d'Harry Potter…c'est bien ça?"

"Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Dis, est-ce que les Mangemorts n'auraient pas capturé un garçon roux aux yeux marrons il y a environ une semaine?"

"Tu sais il y a tellement de prisonniers séjournent dans ma cellule et qui repartent ensuite que je ne peux te dire exactement mais c'est bien possible…"

"Les prisonniers, où les amène t'on après?"

"Je ne sais pas, aucun n'est jamais revenu ici…"

Hermione redevint silencieuse. Ce Jack Sullivan, bien qu'il semblait assez inoffensif, avait l'air de n'avoir pas toute sa tête. La façon dont il parlait avec un détachement évident donnait l'impression que cette cellule sombre lui avait ôté tout sentiment. C'était probablement là l'effet voulu par Voldemort. Lorsque devenu comme une poupée humaine, les Mangemorts n'auraient aucun problème à en faire l'un d'entre eux. Et avec lui, aucun moyen de savoir si Ron se trouvait réellement dans les environs et qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Juste au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers le milieu de la pièce, une porte noire dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit. Bien qu'elle ne soit restée que quelques heures dans la pénombre, la lumière aveuglante qui s'engouffrait dans la cellule lui piquait affreusement les yeux. Deux silhouettes apparurent et s'avancèrent vers elle. D'instinct, Hermione recula vivement, ses pieds ricochant contre des pierres éparpillées sur le sol, et leva ses bras comme faible protection. En un éclair, les formes sombres l'agrippèrent violemment et la tirèrent en direction de la porte. Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione adressa un regard suppliant à l'insu de Jack mais celui-ci avait la tête tournée dans la direction opposée et ne le vit pas. La lourde porte se referma sur la prison dans un grincement sinistre et Hermione regretta presque Jack, l'obscurité et le froid polaire qui y régnait. Tout valait mieux que de devoir affronter Voldemort.

"Où m'emmenez-vous?" demanda t'elle, bien qu'elle était quasi-sûre de la réponse.

"Voir le maître! Ferme-là!"

Hermione jugea prudent d'obéir à ses geôliers et se tut. Les observant, elle devina qu'il s'agissait des pères de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils avait la même stature et apparemment la même intelligence non existante. Pendant qu'ils serpentaient dans les donjons (Hermione avait deviné que c'était là où ils se trouvaient), elle se mit à penser à Draco. Où était-il à présent? Avait-il reçu le même traitement? Était-il toujours vivant? Elle se frappa mentalement, envoyant tout de même une nouvelle décharge de douleur réelle à sa blessure sur le front. 'Qu'est-ce qui te prends de penser à cet ignoble personnage! Sans lui tu serais au lit en train de dormir paisiblement…' Une brusque secousse de la part de Crabbe Senior la tira de sa rêverie. Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte en chêne. Hermione retint son souffle, terrifiée de rencontrer la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Goyle Sr toqua trois fois et une voix froide répondit:

"Entrez."

Les deux brutes qui tenaient Hermione poussèrent la porte et l'obligèrent à avancer. La jeune fille tenta de toutes ses forces de résister mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant était gigantesque. Des torches projetant une lumière verte s'alignaient par centaines contres les murs de pierre. Des sièges, disposées eux aussi le long des murs, étaient occupés par des personnes vêtues entièrement de noir: des Mangemorts. Et tout au bout de la salle se tenait un trône de bois ancien. Il était taillé de manière que le nombre de serpents infinis qui l'ornait semblaient bouger dans la lueur des flammes. Dessus se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort…

A/N: Pas hyper long comme chapitre mais ça ira…enfin j'espère! De toute façon après avoir écrit tout ça d'une traite, j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire. J'espère que vous avez aimé au point de me laisser un pitit review (ou même un long, ceux-là je les aime encore plus!) et que vous allez revenir lire la suite quand je la mettrai. Bon, ben je sais plus quoi dire à part que la suite de Un été au paradis devrait arriver dans la semaine!

Bisous!

~Amiastine


	11. Un déstin très déplaisant

A/N: au fait, j'ai battu mon record de chapitres…le plus que j'ai jamais écrit c'est pour une D/Hr sous mon autre nom d'auteur qui faisait 9 chapitres en tout…chic! Ça prouve que je peux encore écrire… C'est encore du point de vue d'Hermione cette fois-ci, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera de celui de Draco. Bon, c'est à partir d'ici que commence l'action…comment dire…'R'. Bon, ça risque de traiter 'thème adulte' un tit peu pendant qu'Hermione est au manoir, mais rien de très graphique (c'est quand même pour une raison qu'ils ont supprimé les NC-17, bien que je leur en veuille toujours beaucoup)…il risque d'arriver quelques petits malheurs à cette pauvre 'Mione alors soyez pas vexés, je vous aurais prévenus…d'ailleurs tout s'arrange à la fin, enfin je crois… Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: pour la 100ème fois, sont pas à moi…sauf le fil de l'histoire et tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas.

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 11: Un destin très déplaisant

"Approche."

Hermione sentit les paroles prononcées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de les entendre. Réprimant les frissons d'horreur et de peur qui la parcouraient elle avança doucement, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. 'Pense à Harry, qui a déjà dû ressentir ça 3 fois et qui s'en est plus ou moins bien sorti…il te soutiens même si il ne sais pas…même chose pour maman et papa et les autres…il faut que je sorte d'ici ou au moins que je trouve Ron…mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire?' Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête au point de la rendre folle et elle dut faire le vide dans son esprit pour continuer à avancer. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à 4 mètres du trône elle s'arrêta et se força à regarder Voldemort dans les yeux.

"Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas? Première dans toutes les classes à Poudlard, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et par dessus tout une Mudblood…"

La jeune fille se demanda un instant comment il savait toutes ces choses mais se dit aussitôt que tout devait lui revenir avec Malfoy et ses acolytes sans doute postés comme espions. 'Tiens, mais où il est celui-là?' Elle avait la certitude de n'avoir vu aucune tête blonde parmi les Mangemorts alignant les murs. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un tribunal macabre où l'on déballait devant elle toutes ses actions comme des crimes. Elle tâcha de garder un visage de marbre, mais à l'intérieur elle hurlait à l'aide.

"Tu es très proche du jeune Potter, c'est bien vrai?"

Hermione qui n'avait aucune intention de nier son amitié avec Harry hocha lentement la tête. Un rictus mauvais et froid déforma la bouche de Voldemort qui dit:

"Amenez-moi l'autre."

Il claqua des doigts et la porte par laquelle Hermione était entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les deux silhouettes de Crabbe et Goyle réapparurent en traînant un jeune sorciers au cheveux roux…

"Ron-"

"Silence!"

Hermione foudroya Voldemort du regard avant de se tourner vers son ami. Ce dernier avait l'air assez mal en point: des bleus couvraient son front et une profonde balafre à la joue lui déformait le visage. Ses yeux ne contenaient plus leur lueur habituelle, ils avaient tous simplement l'air morts. Il tenta un vague sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione et celle-ci le prit par le bras quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

"Ça va?" murmura Hermione.

"Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"C'est une longue histoire…je te raconterai ça plus tard…"

"Si on survit…" il avait lâché ces derniers mots avec une telle amertume qu'Hermione eut l'impression de perdre tout espoir, mais elle se reprit vite en voyant Voldemort se lever de son trône.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?" demanda t'elle d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

"Venant de ta part Hermione je trouve ça ridicule. Toi qui es sensée être si intelligente, ne peux-tu pas deviner?"

Hermione soupira. 'Très bien,' pensa t'elle, 'si vous tenez absolument à jouer à ce petit jeu…après tout ça nous fera peut-être gagner du temps…' Elle sourit froidement et dit:

"Vous comptez nous utiliser comme appât pour attirer Harry jusqu'ici car vous croyez qu'en sachant ses amis en danger il va se ruer pour nous délivrer…je me trompe?"

"Non, c'est absolument correcte, cependant tu omets la partie la plus importante…celle où je vous fais torturer et j'envoie un petit cadeau personnel à Potter pour lui indiquer qu'il est l'heure de venir vous chercher…pourquoi pas un pied ou une oreille?"

Bien que toute à fait consciente que ce n'était nullement ni l'endroit ni l'heure pour faire de l'humour, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre:

"Vous, vous avez dû trop regarder de films policiers…très peu caractériel de la part d'un sorcier qui déteste les Moldus…vous me décevez…"

Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, prêts à exécuter les ordres de leur maître mais celui-ci leur fit signe de reculer. Il lâcha un rire glaciel, avança vers Hermione et lui leva le menton de sa main, comme pour l'examiner.

"Même entêtement stupide que Potter…mais tu riras moins bientôt car sache que je tiens toujours parole. Emmenez-les! Lucius, je te laisse le soin de t'occuper d'eux. Fais en ce que tu désires mais je les veux vivants ici dans une semaine, j'en aurai encore besoin." 

Sur ce Crabbe empoigna Ron et Goyle jeta Hermione sur son épaule. Au moment où ils se retournèrent pour partir Hermione ne manqua pas de cracher dans la direction de Voldemort qui les regardaient s'en aller vers un destin très déplaisant, son éternel rictus pendu aux lèvres. Il resta immobile devant le crachat qui étincelait à quelques centimètres de sa robe de sorcier, mais ses yeux rouge sang lancèrent des éclairs. Un homme se détacha des rangées de Mangemorts et abaissa sa capuche. Arborant un sourire triomphant, Lucius Malfoy les mena hors de la pièce et dans le dédale de donjons. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes devant une lourde porte en métal, derrière laquelle semblait brûler un feu rougeoyant. Il fit signe à Crabbe de faire entrer Ron. Hermione essaya en vain d'entrevoir ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais la masse sombre de Goyle et la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit.

"Je te laisse celui-ci Macnair, mais ne l'abîme pas trop, le maître n'as pas encore fini avec..."

Ron se débâtit mais la poigne de l'exécuteur de bêtes dangereuses du Ministère était trop forte et il fut tiré à l'intérieur. Il eut juste le temps de crier "Hermione!" avant que la porte ne se referme dans une grand fracas.

"Tandis que toi, tu viens avec moi!" ajouta t'il à l'intention d'Hermione.

Cette dernière sentit ses espoirs se briser. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté sur sa rencontre avec Voldemort en 4ème Année. Celui-ci avait dit à Macnair qu'il aurait de meilleures victimes que de simples animaux féroces et Hermione ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la cruauté de cet homme. Elle avait bien vu l'expression de folie sur le visage de l'exécuteur lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à décapiter Buck 2 ans auparavant. 'Pauvre Ron…si seulement j'avais ma baguette…' Ils gravirent plusieurs escaliers et débouchèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée. Des tableaux de sinistres personnages ornaient les murs et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner; certains avaient plus l'air de vampires que d'humains. Elle se demandait vaguement si Draco était en effet apparenté à de telles créatures quand Goyle la déposa parterre et repartit dans la direction des cachots. Lucius se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un mauvais sourire. 

"Ne vas pas croire que juste parce que je ne te laisse pas pourrir là en bas, tu vas forcément recevoir un meilleur traitement. Tu sera mieux logée, certes, mais Weasley n'aura rien à envier à ta condition, crois-moi… Draco, viens ici!"

Une porte sur leur gauche s'entrebâilla et la tête de Draco apparut dans l'ouverture. Il questionna son père du regard, puis vit Hermione et son visage afficha l'air de dégoût habituel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Accompagne Miss Granger à la chambre bleue, si tu vois la quelle c'est. Elle dînera avec nous alors trouve lui quelque vêtement convenablement!"

Draco acquiesça et empoigna violemment Hermione par le bras. 

"Hé, doucement!"

"Tais-toi Granger!"

Ils gravirent de grands escaliers de marbre similaires à ceux de Poudlard et Hermione se sentit un peu plus rassurée. Bien qu'elle fut toujours 'entre les mains' de Voldemort et de ses sbires, elle se trouvait au moins dans une partie plus civilisée du manoir. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son ennemi mais celui-ci se montra très froid et la bouscula un peu pour qu'elle avance. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte de bois brun que Draco ouvrit avec une clé miniature en argent. La chambre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était d'une grande beauté et Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Les murs étaient peints en bleu clair et un grand tapis moelleux de la même couleur s'étendait à travers partout. Un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps de satin bleu roi se tenait au milieu de la pièce, une grande armoire était posé contre un des murs et à côté se trouvait une commode avec un large miroir de style vénitien posé dessus. Le jeune homme la poussa à l'intérieur et la suivit en fermant la porte.

"Bon, ici tu trouveras de quoi t'habiller pour le dîner," dit-il en montrant l'armoire du doigt, "et là il y a une salle de bains. Débrouilles-toi."

Alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, Hermione lui prit le bras.

"Je-je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…je-"

"C'est trop tard pour être désolée," lui répondit Draco d'un ton acide, "le mal est fait. Mais crois-moi tu vas payer Granger…"

Il leva lentement la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri. La Marque des Ténèbres brillait d'un noir éclatant, le contraste contre la peau pale du Serpentard lui donnait froid dans le dos. Des légères volutes de fumée noire et âcre s'élevaient encore de la marque, elle était toute fraîche…

A/N: il était quand même un peu plus long et plus intéressant, celui-là, vous trouvez pas? Bon, j'espère que ça vous à plu de le lire tout autant que moi de l'écrire…le méchant Draco refait surface, cool…il ne laisse montrer sa sensibilité que peu à peu…mais en est-il toujours capable maintenant qu'il est devenu Mangemort…et puis Hermione, quelle effrontée celle-là! C'est pas tout ça mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir le plus vite possible si ça vous à plu ou non… alors reviewez!!!!!

Bisous

~Amiastine


	12. Sentant les larmes revenir

A/N: Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews! J'adore écrire cette fic (et Un été aussi, bien sur) et pour l'instant je suis assez motivée…je suis pas du genre à planifier tous mes chapitres à l'avance alors il faut espérer de tout cœur que ça va aboutir à quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent…C'est du point de vue des deux (Draco+Hermione), cette fois…bon ben, Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: toujours pas à moi, bien que j'aimerais beaucoup que Draco le soit…hehe…

Haine Éternelle

Chapitre 12: Sentant les larmes revenir

Draco ferma les yeux un instant en montrant la marque à Hermione. Des images toutes récentes défilaient à grande vitesse derrière ses paupières closes, des images de haine et de douleur. Le mal le rongeait encore et le rongerait toute sa vie, il le savait que trop bien. Et cette fille, là devant lui, bien confortable dans son monde à elle avec ses amis qui l'aimaient, ses parents qui l'encourageaient…'pourquoi elle? pourquoi pas moi?' demanda t'il en silence à personne en particulier, 'c'est juste l'injustice humaine…' Il la dévisagea de près, décernant l'innocence dans ses grands yeux bruns suppliants. Pourquoi avoir de la pitié pour elle alors que personne n'en avait jamais eu pour lui?

"Je suis sure qu'il y a un moyen de te l'enle-"

Il la coupa net, la giflant fort. Agrippant ses cheveux, il lui tira la tête en arrière de sorte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Personne ne peut enlever ce qu'on m'a fait! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête!"

"Draco…"

Le jeune homme pâlit un peu en entendant son nom. Il eut l'impulsion de la gifler à nouveau, mais retint sa main et plongea celle-ci au fond d'une de ses poches où ses longs doigts minces se refermèrent autour d'une lame en argent. Hermione voulut reculer mais elle se prit les pieds dans le bord du tapis et tomba, entraînant Draco dans sa chute. Ce dernier sortit la lame et entailla profondément le bras de sa captive qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Puis il se releva en appelant un elfe de maison:

"Gourky, fais disparaître la blessure et habille la pour le dîner! Qu'elle soit prête à 7 heures!!"

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte. La petite clé en argent tourna deux fois dans la serrure et Hermione se retrouva enfermée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'assit en boule en se tenant le bras et se laissa pleurer un bon moment. Le petit elfe de maison s'approcha et posa sa main sur la blessure en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le sang s'arrêta de couler mais une profonde cicatrice marquerait pour toujours la colère de Draco.

"Merci…euh, Gourky."

"Ce n'est que les ordres du maître Miss…venez, il faut pas pleurer! Ça va tacher votre joli visage!"

Hermione se releva avec peine et laissa Gourky la prendre par la main et l'entraîner vers la grande armoire. Quand le petit elfe ouvrit celle-ci Hermione poussa une exclamation de stupeur et oublia un instant la douleur dans son bras. Des dizaines de robes de sorciers de toutes les couleurs et toutes plus belles les unes que les autres étaient alignées au dessus d'une multitude de paires de chaussures assorties. Dans des boîtes posées au fond Hermione découvrit des parures de diamants, des colliers de perles et de saphirs, des boucles d'oreilles en cristal coloré, des peignes en écaille de tortue et toutes sortes d'autres choses merveilleuses. La jeune fille resta bouche bée devant toutes ces splendeurs, ne sachant pas lesquelles choisir. Mais juste au moment ou elle commençait vraiment à désespérer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Hermione entendit à nouveau le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. S'armant mentalement à affronter à nouveau la colère du Serpentard, elle s'agrippa à la porte de l'armoire tout en refermant une main autour d'un vase qui se trouvait sur la commode. Après tout elle pourrait toujours essayer de l'assommer…Mais ce ne fut pas Draco qui entra, mais une femme d'une trentaine d'années au longs cheveux blonds. 

"Bonjour Hermione. Je m'appelle Narcissa, je suis la mère de Draco…"

Hermione lâcha le vase et la porte de l'armoire, se sentant tout d'un coup quelque peu rassurée.

"Je me doutais que tu aurais besoin d'aide avec toutes ces affaires…"

"Oui, je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis sensée porter…il y a tellement de belles choses."

Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de l'armoire en souriant. Hermione se rappelait maintenant l'avoir vue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, affichant un air totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait maintenant.

"Ce sont toutes mes vieilles robes de quand j'avais ton age. Je les aimais tellement que je les ai fait apporter ici quand j'ai épousée Lucius, dans l'espoir que j'aurais peut-être un jour une fille à qui les donner…mais ce jour n'est jamais venu…"

Hermione ne sut trop quoi répondre. De toute évidence, cette femme essayait d'être gentille et elle ne voulait pas paraître ingrate en se mettant à critiquer son mari et son fils. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle se força à les repousser pour l'instant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc bien t'aller?"

Hermione regarda Narcissa fouiller pendant un moment dans l'armoire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes (après que vraisemblablement toutes les robes eurent passé un examen farouche), Narcissa sortit une longue toilette lilas et la posa sur le lit. Elle regarda attentivement Hermione, puis la robe, puis de nouveau Hermione et elle hocha la tête.

"Celle-ci sera parfaite!"

La jeune fille s'empressa de la revêtir et dut admettre que la mère de Draco avait tout à fait raison. Pirouettant devant la glace, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Le haut de la robe était un peu trop décolleté à son goût mais laissait entrevoir des charmes qu'elle ne se connaissait pas jusqu'alors. De petites bretelles argentées reposaient délicatement sur ses épaules nues et une ruban de la même couleur enserrait sa taille juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Le reste de la robe s'éventait jusque parterre et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Narcissa lui trouva des sandalettes assorties et une chaîne en argent ornée d'un pendentif en forme de cœur. Elle ramena ensuite ses cheveux en arrière en un chignon serré tout en laissant quelques bouclettes flottantes pour encadrer son visage. 

"J'ai l'impression d'aller à un bal…malheureusement c'est tout le contraire."

Hermione soupira en regardant la cicatrice rougeoyante qui balafrait son bras. 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont prévu de me faire…'

"Qu'est-ce que Harry penserait en me voyant comme ça?" dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

"Il te trouverait surement très jolie…" répondit Narcissa, ce qui la fit sursauter.

"Narcissa, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver si je vais à ce dîner?"

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Le sourire de Narcissa s'estompa un peu et une lueur triste envahit son regard. Elle s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Hermione de faire de même. Puis posant une main sur son épaule elle se tourna vers elle.

"Lucius n'est pas un homme bon, bien que ça tu dois déjà le savoir. Il essayera par tous les moyens de te déstabiliser et de te ridiculiser pendant le repas, mais il ne faut pas te laisser faire. Ne montre aucune faiblesse ou du moins essaies car sinon il te détruira, physiquement et moralement. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête, prends l'exemple de Draco si tu veux, mais si tu le fais assez bien ce sera lui qui sera déstabilisé et c'est là qu'il faudra frapper. Pour Draco, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…j'aime énormément mon fils, c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, mais Lucius finira un jour par déteindre sur lui si quelqu'un ne fais pas quelque chose…il n'est pas encore perdu, mais ce qu'une question de temps, ne l'oublies pas…"

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous?"

"Non, malheureusement. Lucius a trop de contrôle sur moi…mon fils est quelqu'un de bien au fond, Hermione…il mérite une vie meilleure, une vie normale. Si jamais tu t'en sors je t'en supplie emmènes-le avec toi."

Sentant les larmes revenir, Hermione baissa les yeux. Comment pourrait-elle faire quelque chose, elle qui ne jurait que par les livres et le savoir immatériel? Elle avait beau être forte pour lancer des sorts, elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire contre Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort.

"C'est d'accord. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui, mais c'est pas dit qu'il se laisse faire," dit-elle en soupirant.

Quelque part dans le manoir une horloge sonnait 7 heures. Narcissa se leva précipitamment.

"Je dois y aller…bonne chance."

"Merci…c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'on se voit…"

"Ne te fais pas trop de soucis, tout ira bien."

Elles se serrèrent très fort pendant un bref instant puis Narcissa repartit en verrouillant la porte. Deux minutes plus tard celle-ci se rouvrit et Draco entra, le visage impassible. Mais voyant Hermione, il s'arrêta net et l'observa un court instant avant de bifurquer son regard sur le lit.

"Ça ira, t'est présentable pour une Mudblood…"

"Merci quand même."

Puis il la regarda de nouveau, regrettant presque sa vanne. 'Elle est plutôt jolie…' mais il repoussa bien vite cette pensée au fond de sa tête.

"Viens, ils nous attendent en bas."

Elle le suivit hors de la chambre et ils descendirent à nouveaux les grands escaliers de marbres jusqu'à une grande pièce vivement éclairée. Une longue table avait été mise et Draco fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir entre lui et son père. Plusieurs autres Mangemorts étaient placés autour de la table mais Voldemort semblait absent. Peut-être était il si inhumain qu'il n'avait plus besoin de manger…Des plats apparurent par magie sur la table ('exactement comme à Poudlard,' pensa amèrement Hermione) et le repas commença. La jeune fille mangea avec difficulté l'entrée, bien qu'elle fut excellente, de peur que Lucius ne l'ait empoisonnée. Ensuite vint le plat principal (faisan rôti avec pommes duchesse) que tout le monde savoura et complimenta. Au milieux du repas, un Mangemort qui se trouvait en face d'elle demanda:

"Alors comme ça tu accueilles des Mudbloods à ta table maintenant…"

Hermione se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien. Lucius répondit de sa voix la plus suave:

"Très certainement. Ce sont des animaux de compagnie très charmants vous ne trouvez pas?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui s'étrangla sur un morceau de pomme de terre. 'Et voilà, ça commence!' se dit-elle en soupirant.

"Pas aussi charmants que vos deux brutes épaisses qui se plient à vos moindres désires…" répondit-elle sèchement en désignant Crabbe et Goyle du doigt, "c'est dommage que vous n'êtes rien capable de faire vous-même…"

Draco toussa bruyamment et la piqua avec sa fourchette sous la table, mais Hermione le repoussa d'un petit geste de la main. Ça pouvait après tout s'avérer amusant si Lucius s'énervait.

"La ferme! Ou je te fais manger parterre dans une écuelle comme la chienne que tu es!"

Pour le meilleure ou pour le pire, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle à manger alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réplique acide. Gourky entra et se précipita vers Lucius pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Hermione, bien qu'elle fut assise à côté de lui, n'en comprit pas un mot. Lucius vira au blanc pâle puis au rouge cramoisi et se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise au passage.

"Quoi? Elle a osé? Mais pourquoi-"

Comme Gourky lui tirait la manche pour indiquer qu'il n'avait pas fini, Lucius, fulminant, se pencha à nouveau pour écouter. Hermione remarqua que l'elfe de maison tremblait quelque peu et l'image de Dobby dans les cuisines de Poudlard lui revint en mémoire. 'Mais que ce passe t'il donc dans cette maison pour qu'ils soient tous comme ça?' Gourky termina et s'enfuit en courant sur un ordre silencieux de Lucius. Celui-ci chuchota quelque chose à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle qui partirent aussitôt, puis se tourna vers Hermione avec des yeux remplis de colère. 'Ça y est, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?' pensa t'elle en sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer. Crabbe et Goyle revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, tenant Narcissa par les deux bras. Celle-ci arborait un sourire tordu.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de parler à Miss Granger, Narcissa?"

"Je l'aidais simplement à choisir sa toilette…"

"Je t'avais pourtant défendu de sortir de ta chambre!! Et Gourky qui vient de m'annoncer à l'instant que tu fouilles dans mon bureau…"

Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit. Elle paraissait proche de la démence et Hermione avait du mal à croire que c'était la même femme à qui elle avait parlé seulement quelques heures auparavant. Lucius la gifla, mais Narcissa resta impassible et dit:

"J'ai juste penser qu'il fallait y faire un peu de ménage, Lucius chéri. J'ai brûlé quelques documents qui ne te servaient plus à rien…"

"TU AS QUOI?

Un Mangemort qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas s'approcha de Lucius et le pris par le bras.

"Calme-toi, tu vois bien qu'elle est devenue folle…passe là au traitement habituelle et dans quelques jours ça ira mieux…"

Lucius prit une profonde respiration pour se ressaisir. Il fit un petit geste de la main et Grabbe et Goyle quittèrent la pièce en emmenant Narcissa qui hurlait des injures à son mari. Se tournant vers ses invités il s'excusa en leur disant:

"Ce n'est qu'une passade, c'est le manque d'air frais. J'avais d'ailleurs pensé l'envoyer quelques temps chez sa sœur à Paris…enfin vous savez ce que c'est…"

Les autre acquiescèrent, de peur de fâcher le favori de leur maître. Tous se replongèrent dans le dessert, tous sauf Lucius qui se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit à voix basse:

"Il faudra pourtant bien que quelqu'un paie pour ce sabotage… Tu viendras dans mon bureau à minuit sans rechigner et sans crier, sinon…" il passa un doigt en travers de sa gorge pâle, "Gourky viendra te chercher. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de t'enfuire…"

A/N: bon, voilà un très, très long chapitre! 6 pages entières au lieu de 4, alors j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits! C'est juste que je savais pas trop où m'arrêter…je sens que ça va barder grave dans le prochain chapitre…bon, mais je vais pas tout vous dévoiler car ce serait stupide!!!! 

Maintenant, quelques petits reviews pour me donner assez de courage pour écrire le 13ème chapitre (j'en aurai besoin!)???? Merci d'avance!

Bisous

~Amiastine


	13. Tellement c'était absurde

A/N: waah! 84 reviews! Merci énormément!!!! J'ai besoin de support moral pour écrire ce chapitre (beaucoup ont réagi à 'Hermione dans le bureau de Lucius à minuit) et je vous remercie pour vos encouragement… Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre: la première partie est du point de vue de Draco et la seconde du point de vue d'Hermione. Lucius est un crétin visqueux comme tout le monde le sait… à toute personne susceptible d'être offensée ou choquée par un chapitre 'R', je vous conseille de trouver quelque chose d'autre à lire . Pour les autres, je vous aurai prévenu et Bonne Lecture!!!!! (ça va pas être si hard que ça, ne vous en faites pas…c'était juste pour faire un peu autoritaire…niekniek!)

Disclaimer: nonononon! Comme J.K tarde à finir le 5ème livre, je joue le temps d'une fic (très noire) avec ses personnes et lieux, etc.… Seul le fil de l'histoire m'appartient (il est argenté et lilas, au cas où) et tout ce que j'invente (ex: Maurane Valence, la prof de Runes).

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 13: Tellement c'était absurde

Draco détourna les yeux lorsque Hermione quitta la salle en compagnie de Gourky à la fin du repas. Il avait entendu les paroles de son père et ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le traitement que son ennemie allait subir. Mais ça n'était pas son problème, après tout il l'avait prévenue. C'était de sa faut à elle si elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il se leva en s'excusant auprès de son père et gravit l'escalier de marbre jusqu'à une petite porte placée au fond d'un corridor sombre. Il sortit une clé et la glissa à l'intérieur de la serrure. Il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et commença à escalader un nouvel escalier, celui-ci étroit et en colimaçon. Au sommet se trouvait un petit palier sur lequel donnaient 4 portes. Draco soupira et ouvrit deuxième sur sa droite; il était chez lui. Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit de fatigue. Après tout ce n'était pas de tout repos de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui même pour n'avoir pas tenté de s'enfuir ou de battre. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, Voldmort obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait…sauf avec Potter bien sur. 'D'ailleurs, où il est celui-là? Il aurait déjà dû arriver il y a longtemps pour sauver ses am-' Draco se coupa court. Le mot 'ami' lui était péniblement, n'ayant lui-même personne pour le soutenir et pour le faire rire. Les pitreries de Crabbe et Goyle avait perdu tout amusement il y a des années et les deux garçons à l'allure de troll l'exaspéraient souvent avec leur ricanements idiots et leur manière de répéter tout ce qu'il disait comme s'ils n'étaient pas capable de jugement personnel. Soudain, quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit si fort qu'il en tomba presque de son lit tellement c'était absurde. Il essaya par tout les moyens de rejeter l'idée mais elle s'ancra si fermement dans sa tête qu'il ne put qu'y réfléchir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas parce que Potter avait survécu, Weasley était pauvre et Granger était une Mudblood renforcée qu'il avait passé toutes ces années à Poudlard à les tourmenter. Peut-être qu'il le faisait simplement pour plaire à son père ou peut-être même rien que pour se retrouver en train de parler à des gens avec un QI un peu plus élevé que 5 (Crabbe et Goyle réunis)et pour être rassuré qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un avec assez de volonté pour lui résister. Après le refus de Potter quand Draco lui avait proposé son amitié, ce dernier avait été quasi forcé de devenir son ennemi. 'Les Mangemorts sont tous des imbéciles qui ne croient qu'à ce que leur dicte Voldemort…ce n'est pas avec ça que le monde avancera…je ne peux pas la laisser seule face à- non! D'abord il me faut de l'aide…mais qui? En plus cette marque débile qui fait atrocement mal ne fait rien du tout pour m'aider…Weasley! Il m'écorchera vif avant de me laisser lui parler mais on peut toujours essayer…voyons, où Lucius as t'il dit qu'il l'avait mis? Macnair! Merde alors…' Il se redressa rapidement sur son lit et s'élança en direction de la porte. Il fonça jusqu'en bas dans le hall d'entrée où il passa silencieusement devant le salon où son père et les autres Mangemorts discutaient et prit l'escalier sombre qui menait au donjons. Au bout de cinq minutes dans le dédale de corridors étroits il perçut des hurlements de douleur et conclut qu'il devait se rendre dans cette direction. Draco sentit de la sueur perler sur son front. Il n'avait aucune idée si son plan allait marcher…Prenant une grande respiration, il poussa la porte derrière laquelle provenaient les cris et entra. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et Draco dut se retenir à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas gerber. Ron était couché sur une espèce de table en fer et Macnair était penché au dessus de lui avec une paire de tenailles particulièrement acérées. 

"Ça suffit! Mon père et ses invités se plaignent qu'ils entendent des cris alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas jouir du spectacle. Ils le veulent," il désigna Ron en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, "pour se divertir un peu…"

Macnair le dévisagea avec mauvaise humeur, comme s'il lui était pénible de se séparer de sa victime. Draco sortit sa baguette et défit les liens qui retenaient Ron et lui fit signe de le suivre. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Draco entendit distinctement Macnair planter les tenailles dans la table de bois, en proie à sa colère. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles espionnes de l'exécuteur, le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci avait l'air si mal en point qu'il lui semblait quasi impossible de marcher. Son visage était tailladé en plusieurs endroit, son poignet gauche semblait cassé et Draco constata avec horreur qu'il lui manquait deux doigts à la main droite. Il saisit sa baguette, se disant qu'il le faisait pour le bien de tout le monde (ça n'était pas parce qu'il volait au secours de Weasley qu'il l'appréciait…la haine et la rivalité étaient toujours bien présentes dans son esprit), et commença à guérir les blessures de son ennemi. Il fit ce qu'il put, mais se rendit bien compte que Weasley ne récupérerait jamais ses doigts. Celui-ci parut reprendre un peu d'énergie, car au moment où Draco replaçait sa baguette dans sa poche, Ron lui envoya un grand coup de pied au ventre et se mit à courir. Draco, agonisant parterre, parvint à stupéfier Ron qui s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme se releva en se massant le ventre où le pied de son ennemi l'avait touché et se dirigea vers la forme immobile de Ron. Il le retourna, le ligota et le réveilla.

"Tu vas m'écouter, Weasley, c'est compris? C'est pas mon père qui m'envoie…j'ai besoin que tu m'aides."

"Donne-moi une seule raison valable pourquoi je le ferais! Tu n'est qu'un-"

"Tais-toi, sinon il vont nous entendre…c'est pour Granger, elle est en danger. Maintenant promets-moi que si je te détache, tu ne m'attaqueras pas et tu ne t'enfuiras pas…"

Ron le regarda, les yeux pleins d'une rage contenue. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dit:

"C'est d'accord, mais tu fais quelque chose de travers et je n'hésiterai pas à t'achever de mes propres mains."

"T'inquiètes, même chose pour toi. Mais c'est pas le moment de se bagarrer," dit-il en faisant disparaître les liens de Ron, " Granger est dans une situation très peu enviable et il faut la tirer de là!"

Ron se releva en titubant et le dévisagea, ses sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Hermione?"

Draco lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire (en omettant le fait qu'il était maintenant Mangemort) et dut à plusieurs reprises calmer Ron qui semblait penser que tout ça était entièrement sa faute. Ils partirent en courant à travers les corridors (Ron faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait) et remontèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Draco sans faire de rencontres, heureusement. Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et commença à examiner ses blessures tandis que Draco lui expliquait son plan. L'endroit où les deux doigts avaient été coupés ne saignait plus et la douleur quittait peu à peu le corps de Ron. Il ne s'était pas sentit mieux de toute la semaine.

"C'est bien joli tout ça, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens tant à nous aider?"

"En premier plan, il y a le fait que je hais mon père plus que n'importe qui au monde et je ne souhaite à personne de tomber entre ses mains…pour le reste, j'ai réfléchi un peu et j'ai décidé de changer de côté…"

Ron le regarda d'un air de suspicion, mais décida de ne rien dire. Il fallait mieux être sur ses gardes, c'était peut-être un piège après tout…Ils firent encore quelques plans tous les plus foireux les uns que les autres, puis Draco fit signe à Ron qu'il était temps de partir. Il était déjà minuit moins le quart…

_Pendant ce temps…_

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait rarement, presque plus depuis quelques années, mais là c'était trop. Ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnée en cours de route et elle ne se sentait plus capable d'opposer aucune résistance à qui que ce soit. Lucius n'aurait qu'à la prendre, elle s'évanouirait surement de fatigue avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et elle en tremblait d'avance. Bercée par ses pleurs silencieux, elle se plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur de sa chambre lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt minuit. Elle saisit sa brosse à cheveux et essaya de masquer les traces de larmes sur son visage mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Gourky ouvrit la porte, la prit par la main et la fit sortir dans le couloir. Ils commencèrent à marcher, traversant de luxueuses salle dont Hermione ne se rappela aucun souvenir plus tard. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arrêta et demanda:

"Pourquoi tu as dénoncé Narcissa, Gourky? Tu nous espionnait lorsqu'on parlait dans ma chambre n'est-ce pas?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Miss. Chaque soir le maître me donne du Véritasérum pour que je lui dit tout ce que j'ai entendu de la journée…il préfère que je lui dise tout avant alors je lui ai parlé de vous et de la maîtresse…mais je n'ai rien dit à propos du fils, au cas où ça marcherait. M'dame Narcissa à raison, on ne peut plus rien pour elle…mais pour maître Draco c'est encore possible…"

Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû continuer à se battre pour les droits des elfes de maison. Ils étaient si charmants et s'il y avait des êtres sur terre qui méritaient une vie meilleure, c'était bien eux. Gourky tira un peu sur son bras et ils repartirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant une large porte en acajou. Hermione était de nouveau au bord des larmes et elle dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Gourky ouvrit la porte et la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur. La pièce était remplie du sol au plafond de livres divers et le fait qu'il n'y avait encore personne fit presque oublier à Hermione sa situation. Un feu généreux brûlait dans la cheminée et Hermione crut entrevoir les décombres des fameux documents que Narcissa avait incendiés. Une grand tapis moelleux (semblable a celui qu'elle avait dans sa chambre) s'étendait sur le sol et donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Si son ventre n'avait pas été noué par la peur, Hermione se serait presque crue dans une autre maison à l'autre bout du pays. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle espéra un fol instant qu'il s'agissait de Harry, Ron ou même de Draco, arrivés juste à temps pour la sauver…mais une voix grave s'éleva et ses espérances s'envolèrent en fumée par la cheminée.

"Te voilà…à l'heure en plus, c'est très bien. Sache que ce qu'a fait mon idiote de femme m'a profondément contrarié alors je ne tolérerait aucune insolence de ta part, c'est compris?"

Lucius Malfoy marchait en rond autours d'elle, comme un animal sauvage ayant cerné sa proie. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione, qui se dépêcha d'acquiescer. Il la prit par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un des canapés de velours de la pièce et s'assit à côté d'elle en posant une main ferme sur sa jambe. Hermione essaya de se dégager mais Lucius la frappa à la joue et elle s'immobilisa de terreur. 'Il faut que je gagne du temps, il faut que je gagnes du temps…' Elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit:

"Alors, votre femme à une sœur à Paris?" ('Bien joué, non vraiment, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux!' hurlait t'elle intérieurement)

"Ouais, une espèce d'idiote coincée qui passe son temps à assister aux défilés de mode Moldus…mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant!"

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser et Hermione sentit distinctement un odeur d'alcool. Il était soul, ça s'annonçait pas prometteur du tout. Elle essaya de ne pas trop grimacer lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent mais ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main entre eux pour le repousser.

"J'aime les femmes qui me résistent…couche-toi!"

"Non, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi!"

"Oh que si…"

Il la poussa en arrière sur le canapé et saisit sa baguette. Une incantation et plusieurs protestations physiques d'Hermione, celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus rien sur elle. Elle attrapa un coussin pour se couvrir mais Lucius l'envoya balader d'un coup de pied et lui colla une deuxième gifle. 

"Arrêtez, je vous en supplie! C'est lâche et dégoûtant!"

"C'est exactement ce qu'une Mudblood comme toi mérite! Tais-toi maintenant!"

Hermione eut un haut le corps lorsqu'il se plaça sur elle et ferma les yeux très fort en détourant la tête.

_A quelques couloirs de là…_

Draco et Ron s'immobilisèrent tout les deux en entendant le cri déchirant qui s'éleva de la direction du bureau de Lucius. Ils se regardèrent et dirent en même temps:

"HERMIONE!"

Et reprirent leur course de plus belle…

A/N: voilà…la première partie des malheurs d'Hermione est écrite (rassurez-vous, ça s'en tient à ce niveau…il y aura aucune scène 'graphique'…beurk…) J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas tous au point d'arrêter de lire cette fic…ça me rassurerait énormément si vous me laissiez un petit review pour savoir comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre et si il faut que je continues…

Bisous

~Amiastine


	14. Changer de côté

A/N: alors! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos gentils reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 96 reviews, ça approche vachement de 100…j'en ai des frissons partout. Message pour:

Miss serpentard: j'adore ta réaction spontanée et euh…énergétique…moi aussi je penses la même chose…t'inquiètes, il y aura vengeance, mais pas forcément dans ce chapitre…enfin il y aura quelque chose qui te plaira, je te promets!!!

Pour les autres: Bonne Lecture!!!!

Disclaimer: y a rien à faire…ils appartiendront toujours à M'dame Rowling…bouhou!

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 14: Changer de côté

Draco ne pensa même pas à sortir sa baguette en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de son père. Il s'élança contre le battant qui s'effondra dans un retentissement infernal. Des nuages de poussière volaient partout, plongeant les occupants de la pièce dans la confusion la plus totale. Un éclat de verre brisé retentit près de la cheminée et le rideau grisâtre se leva pour dévoiler la scène. Hermione se tenait debout à côté de l'âtre, un rideau arraché drapé autour d'elle pour la couvrir et Lucius gisant à ses pieds, assommé par un magnifique vase de Murano. Ron se précipita vers son amie mais celle-ci se laissa glisser parterre et fondit en larmes. Draco jeta un regard dégoûté en direction de son père, mais resta debout près de la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni où se mettre dans cette histoire tordue.

"Ça va Hermione?" demanda Ron timidement.

Il ne reçut qu'un sanglot étouffé en guise de réponse. Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa vivement et serra le rideau autour d'elle d'avantage.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois, Weasley, bien sur qu'elle ne vas pas bien…"

Hermione leva les yeux vers Draco et le jeune homme ne put empêcher la bouffée de tristesse qui montait en lui lorsqu'il distingua la haine qui débordait de son regard. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la lança parterre, à quelques mètres de là, comme pour leur prouver qu'il était innocent. Ron parut hésiter, puis dit:

"Il m'a aidé à venir te sauver…c'est lui qui m'a arraché aux mains de Macnair. Il a décidé de changer de côté, il veut quitter Voldemort…"

"Il ment!!!!" hurla Hermione, si fort qu'un tableau se décrocha du mur d'en face et tomba dans un grand fracas, "c'est un Mangemort, il m'a montré sa marque. Il a dit que c'était trop tard et que je devrais payer…"

"Je ne parlais pas de ça…ce qui vient de t'arriver c'est la faute à mon père, pas la mienne. D'ailleurs je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a repoussé en venant ici et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on n'en serait pas là!!!"

"Mais de quoi vous parlez?" gueula Ron, perdu.

"Montre lui la marque, Malfoy, et finit ce que tu as à faire!"

Draco recula mais ne rencontra que le mur. Il fit un pas en direction de la porte, mais Ron, qui avait pris possession de la baguette jetée, remit le battant en place et ferma à clé. Il se rendait tout d'un coup compte qu'il lui serait impossible de se faire comprendre, de changer de côté, pas après ce que Lucius venait de faire. Draco cracha en direction de ce dernier et dit:

"Je n'ai fait que vous aider, vous n'avez pas le droit!"

"Montre la marque!!!" rugit Hermione.

Retrouvant ses forces, elle bondit en avant et lui agrippa le bras. Déchirant le tissu noir de sa manche, elle dévoila l'affreux tatouage qui brillait d'un rouge sang…

"Voilà, je te l'avais dit que c'était un traî-argh!"

Draco venait de se dégager de son étreinte et avait malencontreusement marché sur le bord du rideau qui la couvrait. Celui-ci glissa et Hermione se retrouva dévêtue à nouveau. Ron et Draco lui tournèrent aussitôt le dos et le jeune Serpentard ôta sa robe de sorcier, la lança par-dessus son épaule, se retrouvant en jeans et T-shirt.

"Mets ça avant qu'il y ait un autre accident."

Affichant un air répugné, Hermione glissa l'habit sur elle et se jeta sur le dos de Draco, le rouant de coups de poings. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre, il encaissa les coups, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand c'était son père qui le frappait. Son père! S'ils ne partaient pas d'ici tout de suite, Lucius finirait par reprendre ses esprits et s'ils se faisaient prendre c'en était fini pour tous les trois! Il tenta vainement de redresser la tête et dit dans un râle quasi-inaudible. 

"Fuyez…il va pas tarder à se réveiller…" il désigna son père d'un geste de l'épaule.

Ron empoigna Hermione par l'épaule et la releva.

"Il a raison, viens…"

Draco espéra pendant un fol instant qu'ils penseraient à lui, au fait qu'il les avait aidés, mais les deux Gryffondors ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard en déverrouillant la porte et en partant. Il resta allongé parterre, sombrant peu à peu dans l'oubli.

_Beaucoup plus tard…_

Un bourdonnement assourdissant résonnait dans les confins de son esprit embrumé. Chaque millimètre de son corps le brûlait sauvagement et le goût déplaisant du sang lui envahissait la bouche. Il cracha, gardant les yeux fermés. Ses bras, attachés au dessus de sa tête à un mur de pierre, semblaient dépourvus de sensibilité. Draco grogna et essaya de bouger, mais ne sentant qu'un vide effrayant sous ses pieds, il ouvrit des paupières lourdes et douloureuses. Un noir intense l'enveloppait comme une deuxième peau et sa vue ne lui était d'aucun secours. Il s'en référa donc à ses oreilles. Quelque part dans cette nuit d'horreur, des goûtes tombaient sur de la pierre avec leur 'plic-plic' infini. Le bourdonnement qu'il avait entendu n'était en fait que sa propre respiration saccadée. Quelque chose de mouillé coulait le long de sa joue, il ne pouvait s'agir que de sang…à moins que…'Non, je ne peux pas être en train de pleurer…' une larme atteignit sa bouche et le goût de l'eau salée se mêla à celui du sang du jeune homme. 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici dans cet état?'. Au même moment, un carré de lumière perça l'obscurité et une figure noire aux yeux rouges s'avança. Elle titubait, ou alors c'était la vision de Draco qui était tout à coup défectueuse. La silhouette parla d'une voix froide et frémissante:

"Te voilà réveillé, Draco Malfoy…"

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant son nom. C'était le même que son père, le même que cet être ignoble qui avait violé Hermione…s'il avait été autrefois fier de porter ce nom respectueux, il lui faisait honte maintenant. Voldemort (car c'était lui) s'avança un peu plus et Draco le reconnut.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" un râle enrouée sortit comme si sa voix n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps.

"Des sources fiables m'ont informé que tu désirais nous quitter…c'est si dommage, quand tu viens à peine de recevoir la marque…"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu l'avoir! On m'y a obligé, vous le savez très bien! J'ai tout à fait le droit de choisir le côté avec qui je veux combattre, non?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, jeune insolent! Tu as du caractère et tu es plus intelligent que tous mes serviteurs réunis, ça me fait de la peine de devoir me séparer de toi…tu aurais pu avoir toute la gloire que tu désirais, tu aurais peut-être même pu prendre ma place un jour…on y avait songé, avec ton père, à ta naissance et après… Mais puisque tu désires autrement, je vais te laisser ta chance, mais crois-moi, elle ne viendra qu'une fois. Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais même t'enlever la marque qui te fais si mal, mais si tu entraves mon chemin une deuxième fois, je ne t'épargnerai pas…vas!"

Les fers qui retenaient Draco au murs se brisèrent tels de la porcelaine fine et le jeune homme tomba à terre. Il se releva en grimaçant pour découvrire que Voldemort était parti et qu'une ouverture dans le sol s'offrait à lui. Des pas résonnaient près de la porte de sa cellule et Draco ne réfléchit pas deux fois. Se glissant dans la trappe, il se laissa tomber dans un couloir étroit et sombre. L'ouverture se referma aussitôt au-dessus de sa tête sans laisser de traces. Il se mit à courir, trop éberlué par ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de lui dire pour vraiment faire attention où il allait. 'Il m'a laissé partir…c'est trop étrange, c'est pas normal…il doit y avoir une sournoiserie cachée quelque part…' Il continua de courir pendant longtemps, jusqu'à une ouverture dans la terre. Au loin, un château familier se dessinait devant ses yeux:

"Poudlard…non c'est impossible…le Manoir est à des lieues de l'école et je n'ai pas pu aller aussi loin…c'était surement un tunnel magique…"

Une nouvelle douleur le tiraillait au bras. Pour la première fois depuis sa fuite, il regarda la marque. Un quart s'était déjà effacé et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'épais filet de sang qui coulait sur son pantalon et parterre Draco s'en serait surement réjoui. Il suivit des yeux les grosses taches rouges qui marquait dans l'herbe l'entrée du tunnel secret. 'Oh le salaud…' Sa marque avait beau être en train de s'effacer, s'il ne faisait pas vite quelque chose, tout le sang de son corps allait y passer. 'Je savais bien que c'était trop facile…' Il recommença à courir, priant pour que Hagrid ou quelqu'un d'autre l'aperçoive et l'amène à l'infirmerie.

"Au secours…"

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner à cause de l'hémorragie et sa vision se brouillait rapidement. Il appela une seconde fois au secours et s'écroula, évanoui. Au même instant, à Malfoy Manor Voldemort se mit à rire cruellement.

"Voilà qui lui apprendra à me tenir tête, l'imbécile…"

A/N: suis terriblement méchante, je le sais, mais mon amour incontestable des cliffies persiste…j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances et que vous me mettrez un 'tit commentaire…ce serait gentil (au fait, les critiques constructives ça m'aide énormément, alors si je fais des erreurs il faut me le dire)!!!!!!

Bisous

~Amiastine


	15. Si simple que ça

A/N: j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, j'ai dépassé les 100 review!!!! C'est trop cool…j'arrive pas a y croire…super méga génial je vous adore tous!!!!! Bisous à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices!!! Je ferai des remerciements à chacun à la fin de la fic (mais c'est pas prêt d'être terminé alors…) bon…je sais que l'infirmerie de Poudlard a des murs de pierre dans le film et les livres, mais j'avais besoin de le faire ressembler d'avantage à un hôpital moldu qu'à un château, enfin vous verrez…j'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre à part que c'est bientôt Noël et c'est super!!! Bonne Lecture

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi…j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir acheté la carte avec 93 mots-clés concernant le 5ème livre que J.K a mis aux enchères mais malheureusement j'ai pas £9000 alors…c'est pas à moi non-plus…snif…par contre je possède un magnifique poster collector de Draco mais je pense pas que ça vous intéresse alors je vais me taire et commencer le chapitre. Andiamo-ci!!!!

Haine Éternelle

Chapitre 15: Si simple que ça

Tout était blanc et immaculé…ce blanc des endroits où l'on joue entre la vie et la mort, des endroits où l'on ne parle qu'à demi-voix, pour ne pas déranger ceux plongés dans un sommeil de guérison. Il y avait une vague odeur de crème et de médicaments…ça puait l'hôpital à plein nez à vrai dire, mais Hermione s'en fichait complètement. Le monde n'avait plus de sens, ce qu'elle avait fait était irréprochable. Sur le lit à côté d'elle, les traits du jeune Serpentard étaient fixés en un masque de douleur infinie. 

C'était elle qui l'avait trouvé, deux jours auparavant, gisant sur l'herbe et se vidant de son sang. Elle venaient de revenir de Malfoy Manor avec Ron et Hermione se demandait justement s'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose de mal en abandonnant Draco…puis elle l'avait vu…au premier coup d'œil, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, puis ses yeux fatigués avaient enregistré les cheveux blonds, la silhouette familière et athlétique et son sang s'était glacé. Ron s'était tout de suite précipité vers le château sans dire un mot et 10 minutes plus tard, il revenait avec Dumbledore, Rogue et Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Puis ce ne fut plus qu'un chaos multicolore de longues attentes auprès du chevet de Draco, entremêlées des regards haineux que lui lançait Pansy quand elle visitait Draco avec Crabbe et Goyle, des plateaux-repas froids qu'Harry ou Ron lui descendaient irrégulièrement et des regards curieux des élèves qui passaient devant l'infirmerie. Harry avait blêmi lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et leur avait juré qu'il avait essayé d'intervenir, mais Dumbledore l'en avait empêché, disant qu'il fallait encore attendre un peu pour voir si Voldemort se manifestait. Hermione avait délibérément oublié de mentionner ce qui s'était passé avec Lucius, ne voulant pas affoler Harry encore plus. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de la sensation désagréable qui l'habitait depuis la fameuse nuit, et trois bains de suite n'avaient rien amélioré. Au moins elle n'était pas enceinte, ça c'était chose sure…elle avait bien été obligée de tout dire à Madame Pomfresh car les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses et la nurse lui avait fait passer plusieurs tests…

Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, Hermione Granger la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, manquant les cours afin de veiller sur son pire ennemi. À certains moments, tout cela lui semblait atrocement confus et étrange et elle n'avait qu'une envie: se coucher et se plonger dans un infini sommeil sans rêve. Mais pourtant elle ne bougeait quasi pas, guettant toujours le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe de vie, le moindre souffle…une petit voix dans sa tête lui disait sans arrêt qu'elle ne faisait tout ça que pour se déculpabiliser, pour que quand il se réveillait elle se sente mieux et innocente à nouveau. Mais son cœur lui dictait autrement: il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. La première chose dont Hermione s'était rendue compte en quittant le manoir, c'était que Draco n'était, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, pas du tout comme son père. La simplicité de son geste quand le pan de rideau était tombé, qu'il s'était détourné et qu'il lui avait passé sa robe de sorcier ne lui avait ouvert les yeux que trop tard. C'était sa faute à elle, aussi, s'il avait reçu la marque. Elle l'avait repoussé et en même temps elle avait repoussé leur liberté, tout là-haut dans le ciel quand il l'avait embrassée. Bizarrement, la même chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'instant revenait maintenant mais en plus faible, comme les bribes d'un rêve effacé. 

Sa tête tomba en avant pour être retenue entre ses mains et des larmes inondèrent ses yeux bruns, masquant Draco et la pièce. Pourquoi? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste? 'Ça aurait dû être moi…j'aurais dû prendre sa place…Voldemort m'aurait tuée directement et aurait ainsi évité toute cette douleur…' Les mains du jeune homme reposaient sur la couverture et Hermione eut la soudaine impulsion de contempler la Marque des Ténèbres, comme pour s'assurer que toute cette histoire était réelle, que Draco n'était pas tout simplement allongé là à la suite d'un vulgaire accident de Quidditch. Soulevant délicatement la manche du pyjama du Serpentard, elle chercha l'endroit où il était marqué…et elle crut presque qu'elle avait vraiment rêvé! La marque avait disparue à l'exception de la tête du serpent. Celle-ci la narguait et la petite langue fourchue semblait bouger dans la lumière. Autours, un peu de sang séché tachait la peau claire de Draco. Avec son index et le plus doucement possible, Hermione appuya sur ce qu'il restait de la marque. Du fond de son esprit embrumé et comateux, Draco émit un faible râle et la jeune fille retira sa main en vitesse, de peur qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Là, sur son doigt, reposait une goûte de sang déjà sèche qui s'enfonça dans sa peau avec une légère brûlure. Sur le bras de son ennemi, la marque était partie.

"Draco?"

"Mmmh…"

La bouche de Draco s'entrouvrit et ses paupières bougèrent légèrement. Sa main gauche agrippa la couverture et la serra fort, comme si le garçon menait un étrange conflit avec son coma. Ce fut lui qui gagna et il ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt à cause de la lumière vive du soleil d'automne qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtre. A côté de lui, Hermione s'était penchée, livide d'espérance. La main droite de Draco vola tout d'un coup à son front et il rouvrit les yeux en se les protégeant. Il tourna la tête, d'abord du côté des fenêtres, puis du côté d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit, une légère secousse parcourut son corps et il s'assit, grimaçant de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"On t'as trouvé dehors, sur la pelouse, en rentrant du manoir…écoute je-"

"La marque! Le sang! Je me souviens…Voldemort…"

Il se précipita sur son bras gauche et constata la même chose qu'Hermione quelques instants auparavant. 

"Mais, mais il devrait y avoir au moins un reste, une cicatrice, un bout destiné à m'achever …"

Hermione regarda son doigt taché et le tendit en direction du garçon affolé.

"Il est là, ton reste…je l'ai effacé…il ne fera plus de mal à personne."

"Comment est-ce possible?"

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de Harry et de sa mère, comment il a été sauvé de Voldemort et de l'Avada Kedavra?"

"Je vois absolument pas ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans…"

"C'est l'amour de Lily qui l'a protégé…il semble qu'il se soit passé la même chose pour ta marque…"

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant et il comprit. Lentement, il tendit ses bras vers le cou d'Hermione et elle crut pendant un horrible instant qu'il voulait l'étrangler, mais au lieu de ça Draco Malfoy fit quelque chose d'extraordinaire (enfin pour quelqu'un comme lui): il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, ignorant ses membres douloureux qui le lançaient. L'image de Lucius et la répulsion d'être touchée vinrent danser un instant devant ses yeux mais furent aussitôt repoussées par un sentiment plus fort, le même qu'elle avait ressenti dans la calèche et pendant les longues heures qu'elle avait passé à le contempler et à veiller sur lui. Le corps encore fragile de Draco tremblait légèrement et Hermione sentit quelque chose mouiller le dos de son pull. 'Il pleure…' c'était aussi simple que ça et pourtant si invraisemblable. Elle le serra plus fort et murmura à son oreille:

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée et de ne pas t'avoir cru…"

Il ne répondit rien et se recoucha, la tenant toujours par les épaules. Des traces mouillées saturaient son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses lèvres pincées.

"Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais…à cause de ton- de Lucius…"

Il secoua la tête et dit:

"Ça ne fais rien, je comprends…il m'a souvent battu et maltraité et je cassais toujours quelque chose après…ça fait du bien de pleurer…"

Hermione sourit et lui prit la main.

"Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis trop longtemps…il y a des fois que ça s'amoncelle à l'intérieur et que ça a besoin d'exploser…"

"Je sais."

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Draco leva la main d'Hermione (celle où il y avait l'index marqué) à sa bouche et posa un baiser sur la petite tache de sang. Ses yeux ainsi que ceux d'Hermione se fermèrent et tous deux surent qu'ils étaient revenus de loin et que ça ne servait à rien de se détester. Dans l'embouchure de la porte, par contre, se tenait quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas leur avis.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes exactement?" demanda Harry, s'avançant dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés et la baguette levée.

La magie de l'instant cassa et Hermione se retourna. Draco, lui, préféra se coucher sur le flanc avec le dos à la porte, évitant ainsi de croiser le regard courroucé de son ennemi.

"Harry je-"

"Je ne veux pas t'entendre, Hermione! Après ce qui s'est passé, j'étais déjà étonné que tu passes tout ton temps au chevet de ce rat…"

A ces mots, Draco se retourna et posa un regard interrogateur sur Hermione, qui rougit à nouveau.

"Tu es restée ici tout ce temps?"

"Ouais et elle aurait pas dû!"

Ron venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Harry. Un bandage striait son visage qui affichait un air furieux.

"D'accord, il nous a aidé à nous enfuire, mais nous on l'a amené au château pour le guérir. On n'a plus de dette envers lui et n'oublie pas qu'il a aidé son père a t'enlever…"

"Je n'avais pas le choix! Vous ne comprenez donc pas à la fin? Ce que Lucius a fait à Hermione n'est peut-être pas suffisant pour que vous compreniez quel genre de monstre c'est?"

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils et regarda à Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?"

"C'est pas important, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard…"

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AS FAIT?"

"Il m'a…oh Harry si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'était pour ne pas te causer de soucis…"

"Dis-le-moi! DIS-LE!"

"Il m'a violée…"

Harry porta subitement sa main à sa cicatrice, comme si les images de l'horrible crime de Lucius se déroulaient à l'intérieur même de l'entaille en forme d'éclair. Il fit un pas en avant vers son amie, puis renonça et dut s'appuyer sur Ron, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

"Il…non…"

Hermione fixa son regard sur Draco, qui attendait la réaction finale de Harry avec appréhension. Harry prit une grande respiration et dit d'un ton tremblant:

"Si Lucius en est capable, lui aussi…' il désigna Draco du bout de sa baguette sans le regarder. "Tel père tel fils, aussi pourris l'un que l'autre, c'est comme ça que ça marche chez les Mangemorts…"

"Je ne suis pas comme mon père et je ne suis plus Mangemort!!! Regardez, la marque a disparu!"

Les yeux verts d'Harry prirent une teinte froide et il s'avança, tendant sa baguette magique devant lui.

"Ça ne fait rien, je vais quand même te tuer…"

"NON!"

Hermione voulut se jeter entre Draco et Harry mais Ron l'avait empoignée par les épaules et la tenait fermement.

"Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne voie pas…"

Harry hocha la tête lentement et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie avec un sourire triste.

"_Conscius Corpus_…"

Hermione s'évanouit aussitôt et Ron la posa doucement parterre. Se retournant vers Draco qui s'efforçait de se lever, Harry dit:

"C'est mieux comme ça…de toute façon elle ne tient pas vraiment à toi. Elle culpabilise un peu, seulement…"

"Arrête de faire l'imbécile! C'est pas loyal ce que tu fais…"

"Tu sais quoi? J'en ai rien à foutre…"

Draco leva ses bras pour se protéger en même temps qu'Harry levait sa baguette et la pointait sur lui.

"Avada…"

A/N: oh, ça s'était le plus méchant cliffie de tous, je dois l'avouer… désolée de vous faire tant souffrire, mais ça s'appelle le suspens et une histoire n'est rien sans suspens…On peut dire qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses assez importantes et je crois que c'était pas si mal réussi…vous inquiétez pas, le méchant Draco qu'on adore n'est pas totalement perdu, on le retrouvera surement (de toute façon j'ai de la peine à le transformer en gentil pour toujours…il aura des sautes d'humeur et des trucs comme ça, je vous le promet)…sauf s'il meure dans le prochain chapitre…qui sait? Moi oui mais je vous le dirait pas, nanana! Sauf si vous me laisser un review, là je vous le dirai très vite en écrivant la suite…

Bisous

Amiastine


	16. De colère et de frustration

A/N: Alors…après tous vos chouettes reviews, je ne peux tout simplement pas ne pas écrire ce chapitre…je comprends combien vous en avez envie alors le voici!!! 'Enervate' sers aussi pour 'Conscius Corpus' (qui est un sortilège d'évanouissement que j'ai trouvé il y a longtemps sur un site dont je me souviens plus le nom). Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, c'est un fait accompli. J'aimerais bien avoir Draco…mais c'est pas possible et c'est comme ça…

Haine Eternelle 

Chapitre 16: De colère et de frustration

"Avada…" 

_"STUPEFIX!"_

Draco ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, ses bras toujours devant son visage pour se protéger. Les baissant lentement, il aperçut parterre les corps inertes de Harry et de Ron et Maurane Valence, la prof de Runes Anciennes qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle court. Elle s'avança dans l'infirmerie et s'agenouilla près d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait être évanouie, mais rien de plus grave. Elle respirait au moins.

_"Enervate."_

Tandis qu'Hermione reprenait connaissance, Maurane enjamba Harry et s'approcha du lit de Draco. 

"Ça va? Il t'a fait du mal?"

"Non, mais il a failli me tuer…"

Maurane hocha la tête tristement et se tourna vers Hermione, qui les avait rejoint. 

"Et toi, Hermione, ça va?"

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait de la peine à croire qu'Harry l'avait délibérément fait évanouir et que Ron l'avait laissé faire. Les amis qu'elle croyait connaître sur le bout des doigts, les amis avec lesquels elle avait tout partagé pendant ces dernières années passées ensemble à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient serrés les coudes si souvent, avaient partagé tellement de moments de bonheur…elle dut s'asseoir sur le lit de Draco pour ne pas tomber de chagrin.

"Vous ne direz à personne ce qu'ils ont fait professeur…n'est-ce pas?"

Draco faillit lui crier dessus. Ces deux monstres n'avaient eu aucune arrière pensée en lui jetant un sort dangereux, aucun remords en la posant, inconsciente, à terre et maintenant elle les défendait. Il ne la comprendrait décidément jamais…si c'était ça l'amitié, il n'était plus très sur de la vouloir.

"Je suis désolée Hermione, mais Dumbledore va devoir être mis au courant…"

"Ils vont être renvoyés?"

"Ron je pense que non, mais Harry…"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait rien du sort qu'Harry avait commencé à lancer avant l'arrivée du professeur Valence. Draco, fulminant, décida de l'éclairer à ce propos.

"Ton cher Potter a jugé amusant d'essayer l'Avada Kedavra sur moi."

Un expression d'horreur gagna lentement le visage d'Hermione et elle se couvrit la bouche avec une main, agrippant le bord du lit avec l'autre. Elle voulut se rapprocher de Draco mais celui-ci la repoussa.

"Je…je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi dire…"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion. Vas-t'en."

"Mais-"

"PARS!"

Poussée par le chagrin, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie en courant. Maurane, qui s'efforçait de calmer Draco, sentit son cœur plonger. Elle avait bien vu que les deux anciens ennemis tenaient l'un à l'autre et Draco venait de tout gâcher au moment où Hermione avait le plus besoin de lui. 

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça…"

"Si elle cessait seulement de s'accrocher à ses idées stupides de bonheur éternel…"

"C'est dur de perdre ses amis tu sais, surtout comme ça."

"NON JE NE SAIS PAS! ON NE M'A JAMAIS DONNÉ LA POSSIBILITÉ D'AVOIR DES AMIS!!!!!!"

Draco tapa du poing dans son oreiller et se recoucha. Son visage d'habitude si pâle était rouge de colère et de frustration. Le fait qu'il avait failli être tué ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit.

"Repose-toi. Hermione et toi vous réglerez tout ça quand tu ira mieux…"

"Je n'ai rien à lui dire."

Maurane soupira, le recouvrit d'une couverture neuve et partit. Les lumières s'éteignirent bientôt et Draco resta éveillé à réfléchir dans le noir. Des images de son père assommé par Hermione, de la jeune fille enroulée dans le rideau déchiré à l'allure si innocente et au visage si effrayé, le souvenir du goût sucré de ses lèvres quand il l'avait embrassée lui revenaient en mémoire et Draco dut enfouir sa tête sous la couverture car ses yeux menaçaient de se remettre à pleurer. Des formes noires entrèrent dans l'infirmerie à un moment, mais ce ne fut que pour retirer Harry et Ron et de toute façon, Draco dormait à poings fermés. Aucun rêve ne vint le troubler et il récupéra toutes ses forces (et son ancien caractère). Le lendemain matin, il se leva sans problème, toute pensée de la semaine précédente absente de son esprit. S'habillant en vitesse, il courut jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle était déserte, à l'exception de Pansy qui lisait dans un coin. Quand elle vit Draco arriver, elle poussa un cri, se leva et courut vers lui. L'accueil froid du jeune homme en semblait pas la gêner.

"Tu es enfin réveillé!!! Je me faisais tellement de soucis, surtout avec cette Mudblood qui restait à côté de toi jour et nuit…"

Ignorant la jeune fille qui essayait de le prendre dans ses bras, Draco demanda sèchement:

"Où sont les autres?"

"En cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec les Gryffondors, pourquoi?"

"Comme ça. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas?"

"Je ne me sentais pas très bien ce matin au petit déjeuner, j'ai dit que j'étais malade. Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi un moment?"

Draco songea un moment à lui redonner une leçon mais rien qu'à la pensée de toucher Pansy son corps se raidit et il repoussa la Serpentard. Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir à toute vitesse, l'image d'Hermione et de son père se plaça dans son esprit et refusa d'en bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé, ce que son père avait dû dire de blessant en arrivant, ce qu'il avait dû faire ensuite…il avait honte d'être le fils d'un violeur. Se sentant horriblement disgracié, il s'assit sur son lit. 'Où est-elle maintenant? J'espère que je ne lui ai pas trop fait de peine…non! C'est ridicule de penser à elle! Je me suis sacrifié pour elle et elle ne fait que se raccrocher à ses deux stupides prétendus-amis qui ne sont en fait que des meurtriers dangereux!!!' Au fond de lui, Draco désignait Harry comme seul coupable, ayant entraîné Ron dans sa folie. Après tout, Weasley n'était ni assez courageux ni assez audacieux pour faire une chose pareille et de toute façon il était amoureux de Granger. Mais Potter, c'était autre chose. On n'avait jamais vraiment su tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Voldemort et le jeune Gryffondor toutes les voix où ils avaient combattu…ne disait-on pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient passé certains de ses pouvoirs (dont celui de parler aux serpents) à Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'on bébé? N'avait-il pas pu lui passer également sa soif de pouvoir? Où donc allait le monde de la magie s'il n'était plus protégé par son héros en culotte courte? Le Trio des Zéros était rompu et ça Draco l'avait compris bien mieux que les personnes concernées. Granger aurait du mal à se séparer du balafré, mais tant mieux pour elle. Ça lui apprendrait de n'être qu'une pauvre idiote de Mudblood et de jouer avec ses sentiments à lui, Draco Malfoy…

A/N: désolée que ça soit aussi court, mais je trouvait le moment propice pour arrêter là mon chapitre…rassurez-vous, le prochain ne tardera pas trop!!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé!!! Reviews acceptés (et même convoités)!!!

Bisous

Amiastine


	17. La sentence fut prononcée

A/N: Merci aux  personnes qui ont reviewé en particulier 'miss serpentard': ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes autant mes fics…et oui j'ai remarqué que tu reviews chaque fois!!! Merci beaucoup!!! Si tu veux il peut être NOTRE Draco…Bisous! Sinon, ben dans ce chapitre ça va un peu chauffer car Dumbledore va devoir décider du sort de cet imbécile de Harry (en général je l'aime bien mais là il est trop con…enfin on sait jamais ce qui se passe vraiment dans sa p'tite tête!)…Bonne Lecture!!!

Disclaimer: voyons, ça me paraît évident…

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 17: La sentence fut prononcée

Pendant se temps là, Hermione se faisait tremper jusqu'aux os au cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques. Il pleuvait des cordes et bien sur, la leçon se passait dehors comme d'habitude. Hagrid avait amené quelque bestiole affreuse et avait juste commencé d'expliquer à la classe ses propriétés magiques quand la bête s'était détachée de ses liens et avait foncé droit vers la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid, entraînant plusieurs élèves effrayés avec lui, s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Hermione était restée en arrière avec Neville Londubat et quelques Serpentards. Harry, Ron et Draco étaient absents. La jeune fille savait très bien que ce dernier était sorti de l'infirmerie, mais c'était là le dernier de ses soucis. Harry et Ron avaient été emmenés chez Dumbledore et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux. Neville, qui tremblait de froid, lui demanda:

"Tu sais pourquoi Harry et Ron ne sont pas là? Ils ne sont pas rentrés au dortoir de toute la nuit…"

"J'en sais rien," elle détestait mentir, mais elle ne voulait mettre l'école entière au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses, surtout pour Harry. "Je poserai la question à McGonagall plus tard…"

Soudain, un bruissement d'ailes retentit juste à côté de son oreille et Hermione se retourna pour découvrir Fumsec, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui tenait un rouleau de parchemin dans son bec. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, Hermione arracha la lettre, remercia Fumsec à la hâte et se mit à lire. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel, Neville s'éloigna.

Hermione 

_J'ai besoin que tu viennes tout de suite à mon bureau. Il se trouve en haut de l'escalier qui mène à la Grande Tour, Pr. McGonagall t'attendra devant la statue du griffon pour te laisser entrer. C'est en rapport avec les événements de la nuit dernière…_

_A. Dumbledore_

Lâchant la lettre comme si elle avait brûlé sa main, Hermione vis volte face et partit en courant vers le château. Derrière elle, le morceau de parchemin se posa sur l'herbe trempée, pour ensuite être ramassée et lue par un Serpentard curieux du nom de Alessandro Sforsca. Ignorante de tout cela, la Gryffondor dépassa les portes d'entrée et entreprit de graver les longs escaliers qui menaient à l'endroit indiqué. Quand, essoufflée, elle arriva enfin devant la statue du griffon, il n'y avait personne. 'McGonagall doit surement être en haut avec Dumbledore…je me demande ce qu'ils me veulent exactement…j'espère qu'Harry va bien…et Ron…' Milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle dut s'appuyer contre l'aile du griffon pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. A ce moment, comme si elle avait déclenché une sorte de sonnette, McGonagall apparut à ses côtés. Elle avait le visage sombre et grave, mais des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues.

"Vous voilà Miss Granger. Le directeur vous attends, venez…"

Elle se pencha vers la statue et murmura un mot de passe qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à entendre. Toutes deux, elle grimpèrent sur la première marche et attendirent patiemment que l'escalier les porte jusqu'au bureau, tout en haut de la Grande Tour. Là, Hermione fut la seule à continuer. McGonagall lui sourit faiblement et redescendit par l'escalier, sans dire un mot. Isolée sur le palier, la jeune fille tremblait légèrement. Respirant profondément, elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entre dans le bureau. Dumbledore était debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il lui accorda un large sourire quand il la vit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Harry, qui était assis dans un fauteuil à côté de Dumbledore, voulut se lever quand il la vit mais le directeur le retint. Il avait l'air épuisé et la peur se lisait sur son visage. Ron, lui, était appuyé contre le mur près de la cheminée, son expression indéchiffrable. Hermione manqua de remarquer la 4ème personne, affalée sur un canapé dans un coin, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci dise d'une voix glacée:

"Bon, Granger est là, qu'on en finisse!"

Hermione se retourna lentement et regarda Draco. Il semblait inchangé depuis la veille où il l'avait chassée de l'infirmerie, sauf peut-être sa peau qui était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux ne contenaient que du venin et Hermione savait exactement à qui il était destiné. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la lèvre supérieure du Serpentard se retroussa quelque peu, comme un animal qui se fâche subitement. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la jeune fille et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, qui s'était mis à parler d'une voix sérieuse:

"Ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie, hier après-midi, est une catastrophe; non seulement pour les personnes concernées, mais pour l'école toute entière et peut-être même pour notre monde. Vous en avez tous soufferts, mais je tiens à vous faire comprendre la gravité de cet acte. Je vais vous demander à tous de me raconter ce qui s'est passé, chacun de son propre point de vue. Mentir ne fera probablement qu'aggraver le problème. Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien commencer?"

Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença son récit en évitant soigneusement les regards des trois garçons (anxieux pour Harry, meurtrier pour Draco et toujours indéchiffrable pour Ron) et en se concentrant uniquement sur Dumbledore.

"J'étais à l'infirmerie en train de veiller sur Draco, quand j'ai remarqué que la Marque des Ténèbres avait presque disparu de son bras, à l'exception de la tête du serpent," à ces mots, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui semblait très enclin à vouloir étrangler Hermione. Il avait apparemment omis de dire au directeur tout ce qui lui était arrivé au manoir, "alors j'y ai posé mon doigt et le reste de la marque s'est effacée…enfin il reste une tache sur mon index…"

"Je pourrais la voir?"

"Certainement…voilà."

Dumbledore examina longtemps la petite tache pourpre. Les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air quelque peu anxieux.

"Hmm…il faudra montrer ça à Madame Pomfresh…Bon, reprenons."

"Draco s'est réveillé au moment où la marque à disparu de son bras…on était juste en train de discuter quand Harry est arrivé, suivi de Ron…"

C'était peut-être le fait qu'Hermione avait prononcé son nom qui tira Ron de sa torpeur silencieuse. Il s'avança brusquement vers le centre de la pièce et cria:

"En train de discuter? Tu te fous de ma gueule! Vous étiez serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quasiment en train de vous embrasser!"

Dumbledore fit signe à Ron de la fermer et se tourna vers Hermione:

"C'est vrai?"

"C'était purement amical…après tout ce qui s'était passé au manoir, on était juste contents de s'en être sortis vivants…"

"C'était stupide!"

Tous, même Hermione à contre-cœur, se tournèrent vers Draco. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et il affichait une mine refrognée. Hermione sentit son cœur plonger. La gentillesse étrangère qui avait habité pendant quelques instant son corps et son esprit la veille avait totalement disparue. Il était redevenu le Serpentard, l'être froid dépourvu d'émotions. Hermione décida de continuer son récit en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle prit une profonde respiration, ça allait être le plus dur.

"Avec Draco on a essayé de faire comprendre à Harry et Ron qu'il ne m'avait pas fait de mal et qu'il était innocent mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre et Harry a menacé de tuer Draco. J'ai voulu l'en empêcher mais Ron m'a retenue et Harry m'a jeté un sort d'évanouissement…quand je me suis réveillée, Harry et Ron étaient étendus parterre, stupéfixés, et le professeur Valence parlait avec Draco. Voilà…"

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans oser regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Le visage d'Harry avait prit une teinte presque aussi pâle que Draco et sa main tremblait légèrement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. 

"Merci Miss Granger."

Hermione se relaxa sur son siège et ferma les yeux, tandis que les trois garçons racontaient à leur tour leur propre point de vue de l'histoire. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait la voix cassante, signe qu'il avait dû pleurer. Les quatre versions concordaient et lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, Dumbledore s'avança.

"Je ne te cache pas, Harry, que ce que tu as fait est très grave…il me faut prendre une décision sérieuse qui sera pour le bien de tout le monde, tu comprends?"

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux également, son visage un masque de douleur.

"Mais tout d'abord, il faut voir la part de responsabilité de chacun dans cet incident. Hermione," la désignée ouvrit les yeux, " et Draco sont tous les deux parfaitement innocents. Ils ont été les victimes d'une malheureuse mésentente et il n'y aura aucune intervention de ma part de ce côté là. Ron, lui, n'a pas fait grand chose à part retenir Hermione quand Harry lui a lancé le sortilège d'évanouissement. Il a visiblement été entraîné dans le feu de l'action par son ami. Aussi, je prends en compte la perte de ses deux doigts et des autres blessure qui lui ont été administrées lors de son séjour à Malfoy Manor, j'en tire conclusion que c'était peut-être aussi dû à ça…comme une sorte de vengeance. Ron, tu recevras une retenue et une lettre sera envoyée à tes parents les informant sur ce qui s'est exactement passé. Maintenant…"

Tous se tournèrent vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude, aux lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il semblait étranger à Hermione en cet instant, comme quelqu'un qui se serait assis en face d'elle lors d'un voyage en train, arrivant et repartant dans sa vie silencieusement, sans laisser de traces sinon une vague sensation de _déjà-vu_. Le regard d'habitude si pétillant était vide, le visage rongé par la douleur et la fatigue de vivre, Harry Potter s'effaçait et Hermione commençait à comprendre qui il était vraiment. Son passé l'avait rattrapé si soudainement, il croulait maintenant sous le poids de la présence d'un Voldemort ressuscité. Si jadis il avait porté le nom du Survivant, et avait honoré ce nom de ses actes héroïques, aujourd'hui il n'en restait plus qu'un brouillard difforme et dissipé. Alors que l'ombre de la flamme qui avait si souvent pétillée dans le regard de Dumbledore s'éteignait, la sentence fut prononcée.

"Pour avoir lancé un sortilège d'évanouissement prohibé par le Ministère de la Magie, et pour avoir tenté de lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur une tierce personne, la sentence habituelle exige la peine de réclusion à vie à la prison d'Azkaban."

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans son siège. 'Non, c'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas,' hurla Hermione intérieurement.

"Toutefois, compte tenu du jeune âge d'Harry et des conséquences de l'acte, il n'ira pas à Azakaban."

Les occupants de la pièce (à l'exception de Draco et de Dumbledore) émirent un soupir collectif de soulagement.

"Mais il sera renvoyé du collège Poudlard et banni du Monde des Sorciers pour toujours…"

A/N: je suis affreuse, hein? C'est horriblement méchant, mais pensez à ce qui aurait pu arriver à notre petit Serpentard si le professeur Valence n'était pas arrivée à temps…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on reverra surement notre héros à lunettes, je vais pas le foutre à la corbeille à papiers…bon, mais pour en savoir plus, il faut reviewer!!! 

Bisous

Amiastine  


	18. Vis à vis des autres

A/N: ah, ça fait du bien de revenir à mon ordi, après toutes ces fêtes…je m'en veut (enfin pas tant que ça, car sinon il n'y aurait pas assez de suspens) de vous avoir laissé mijoter pendant tout ce temps et de toute façon j'avais envie d'écrire. Rassurez-vous (pas la peine de s'énerver), Harry a encore sa place dans l'histoire…on n'a certainement pas fini de le voir! Il sera peut-être absent pendant un chapitre ou deux mais pas beaucoup plus. Bon ben, il me reste plus qu'à vous dire Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: HP et les autres sont pas à moi, si c'est ça que vous vous posez comme question. Non? Je me disais aussi.

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 18: Vis à vis des autres

Cet après-midi là, Hermione ne se rendit pas en cours. Ni le jour suivant d'ailleurs. Elle se rendait vaguement compte qu'elle ne faisait quasiment que manquer depuis le début de l'année mais elle s'en fichait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger avait presque peur d'aller en classe. Peur du regard des autres, elle qui s'était toujours moquée de ce que l'on pensait d'elle. Peur qu'on la tienne pour responsable. Peur de revoir Ron, et surtout peur de revoir Draco. Cette angoisse insurmontable l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait dit adieu à Harry. Dumbledore les avaient autorisés à faire une dernière promenade autours du lac. La baguette d'Harry avait été cassée en deux quelques heures auparavant et il avait l'air d'un petit enfant perdu, sans défense. Couchée sur son lit à baldaquin, entourée de pénombre, Hermione se remémora leur discussion.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, longeant les eaux noires du lac. La pluie avait cessé dans le courant de l'après-midi et le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. L'herbe mouillée glissait sous leurs pieds et l'ombre grandissante de la Forêt Interdite les enveloppait tel un duvet sombre et froid. Ron s'était enfermé dans son dortoir et avait refusé de venir, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls. Ce dernier traînait des pieds, contemplant le parc de Poudlard pour la dernière fois, mémorisant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Arrivés près de la cabane d'Hagrid, Hermione s'arrêta et Harry fit de même, évitant de croiser son regard.

_"Je suis désolée, Harry. Si j'avais su que…"_

_"Ça n'aurait servi à rien de mentir, Dumbledore l'aurait remarqué tout de suite."_

_"Sans doute…"_

_Un silence gêné s'installa et les deux amis s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre à l'orée de la forêt. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger, retenant leur respiration, attendant que l'autre parle. Finalement, Harry soupira et prit la parole:_

_"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Hermione. C'est en aucun cas ta faute si je me fais renvoyer, c'est après tout moi qui t'ai lancé ce sort. Je suis-"_

_"Chut…je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire…je ne t'en veux pas."_

_"Sérieusement?"_

_Hermione sourit tristement, prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la serra très fort._

_"Bien sur."_

_Les larmes qu'ils avait jusque là retenu tous les deux se mirent à couler et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si cette douce chaleur pouvait encore sauver Harry. Celui-ci, qui avait auparavant fui devant les manifestations amicales d'Hermione, se laissa aller même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur le front et à la tenir serrée contre lui. _

_"Qu'importe combien de fois je suis banni ou renvoyé, je serai toujours à tes côtés quand tu auras besoin d'aide ou quand tu seras triste…du moins par la pensée. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Hermione…jamais…c'est promis…et on se reverra. Je ne sais pas quand ni où, mais j'en suis certain."_

_"Toi non plus je ne t'oublierai jamais…tu vas me manquer…"_

_"Toi aussi…"_

_Un cri venant du château les interrompit, indiquant qu'il était l'heure pour Harry d'aller prendre le train à la gare de Pré-au-lard et de quitter le monde qu'il avait tant chéri. Alors ils refirent le tour du lac en sens inverse, sous le couvert des arbres. Hermione sentait qu'Harry avait hâte d'en finir, qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à Dumbledore et aux autres qu'il avait pleuré. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les derniers arbres, il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tourna vers lui. _

_"Hermione, ferme les yeux s'il te plait…"_

_La jeune fille obéit avec un léger sourire. Elle l'avait aimé, elle s'en rendait bien compte maintenant qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'avait aimé sans jamais vraiment le savoir. Il était irrésistible, même après ce qu'il avait fait. Son Harry Potter à elle était toujours là, bien qu'un peu perdu, et elle savait qu'elle le reverrait un jour. Elle laissa son amour caché pour lui partir dans ce baiser, qui semblait si raisonnable en comparaison avec celui de Draco, ne gardant qu'une amitié pure et soudée. Elle savait qu'Harry ressentait la même chose. Quand ils se séparèrent, il avait l'air soulagé et elle aussi. Ils se dirent un dernier adieu silencieux et Harry partit sans se retourner. Hermione se laissa tomber parterre et ferma les yeux. Bien plus tard lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il faisait nuit et il n'y avait plus personne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter dans son dortoir._

Hermione essuya les larmes sur son visage et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle descende, au moins pour manger. Elle pensait savoir à peu près à quoi s'attendre vis à vis des autres. Parvati et Lavande ne lui adressaient plus la parole (Hermione n'avait même pas essayer de leur expliquer sa version de l'histoire, feignant l'indifférence devant les regards haineux de ses copines), alors ça devait être de même pour le reste de l'école. Elle se répétait qu'elle s'en fichait, mais elle savait très bien au fond d'elle que ça n'était pas le cas. 

Soupirant, elle enfila son uniforme, caressa Pattenrond qui dormait sur son lit et quitta la pièce. La tour de Gryffondor était déserte, ils étaient tous en train de dîner. Rassemblant son courage, Hermione franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ça allait être dur, mais il fallait faire face. Pour Harry. Arrivée devant la double porte dans le hall d'entrée, elle prit une grande respiration et entra. Inévitablement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais avança courageusement. Des murmures s'élevaient des maisons de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, des commentaires désobligeants à haute voix jasaient de la table des Serpentards mais un silence absolu régnait chez les Gryffondors. Ces derniers l'avaient regardé un instant, puis s'étaient retournés pour continuer leur repas. Ignorant Pansy qui jacassait bruyamment, Hermione alla s'asseoir à sa table, à côté de Fred et Ginny. Ceux-ci ne lui accordèrent pas un regard et elle se servit de purée en silence, ravalant de nouvelles larmes. Elle remarqua que Ron était absent, mais elle n'osa pas demander où il se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas envie de se heurter d'avantage à des déceptions.

Alors qu'elle poussait de sa fourchette un bout de tarte aux pommes autour de son assiette, elle se surprit à regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards. Draco était là, assis entre Crabbe et Goyle, l'air fatigué, rien de plus. 'Je suis sure qu'il a dû passer la soirée à faire la fête, heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé d'Harry. Je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu-' le fil de ses pensées fut coupé lorsque Malfoy regarda dans sa direction et croisa son regard. L'habituel sourire méchant ornait ses lèvres mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Elle détourna la tête et finit son dessert.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle commune, elle trouva une pile de feuilles et quelques cahiers sur la table où elle faisait habituellement ses devoirs. Sur la pile se trouvait un petit bout de parchemin. La main tremblante, elle lut ce qui était marqué dessus.

Hermione Voici les devoirs qu'on a reçu hier et aujourd'hui et une liste de ce qu'on a étudié. Pour les Runes Anciennes et l'Arithmancie, il faudra que tu t'arranges avec quelqu'un qui a ces cours avec toi. ~Neville 

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. C'était gentil de la part de Neville de lui avoir préparé ses affaires, lui qui oubliait déjà tellement les siennes. Ça voulait sans doute dire qu'elle n'était quand même pas toute seule. Un sentiment de réconfort s'installa dans un coin de son corps et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Les autres avaient beau l'ignorer, ça n'arrangerait pas les choses. S'ils étaient trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte, ça n'était pas son problème. Attrapant ses affaires, elle ressortit de la salle et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Là au moins il y aurait peu de monde et elle serait dans son élément. Quand elle arriva, Madame Pince lui adressa son sourire habituel, quoique Hermione remarqua qu'il était encore plus crispé qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle s'assit sur un canapé, tira une table basse vers elle et se mit à travailler. Un groupe de Pouffsouffle entra une demi heure plus tard mais Hermione ne fit pas attention aux chuchotements et aux regards curieux qui lui étaient destinés. Le groupe partit vers le fond de la bibliothèque et le silence revint. C'était bon de se retrouver seule avec ses cahiers et ses livres. Eux ne lui feraient jamais la gueule… Absorbée dans sa lecture, elle manqua de remarquer la forme menaçante qui se tenait devant elle. Ce fut seulement quand son bouquin lui fut arraché des mains qu'elle daigna lever la tête.

"Rends-moi mon livre et casse-toi, Malfoy."

Ce dernier ne lui répondit même pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la couverture du livre, afficha une grimace de dégoût et lança négligemment l'objet par dessus son épaule. Hermione voulut se leva pour aller le récupérer mais il lui barra la route.

"J'ai dit casse-toi…on n'a plus rien à se dire."

"Tu vois, moi je suis dans l'impression contraire…j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler avec toi!"

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers le coin où s'étaient dirigés les Pouffsouffle. Il n'y avait personne. Madame Pince s'était absentée pour aller parler à McGonagall et la porte était fermée. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. 'Bon, si il le faut…' Elle leva les yeux vers le Serpentard et dit de sa voix la plus indifférente:

"Je t'écoute. Mais fais pas trop long, j'ai du travail."

Draco lui jeta un regard qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il prendrait autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait. Hermione déglutit, il avait de nouveau ce quelque chose d'inquiétant dans les yeux. 

"J'aimerais tout d'abord savoir pourquoi tu t'obstine à croire que Potter et Weasley sont des saints et qu'ils n'ont absolument rien fait de mal l'autre soir à l'infirmerie."

Hermione sourit, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était évident.

"Tu crois que ça sert à quoi les amis? A faire joujou avec quand on en a envie? Sans doute pour certains…mais pas dans mon cas. La loyauté ça existe, Malfoy."

"La loyauté?? Laisse-moi rire! Je ne te croyais pas capable de tomber aussi bas…et si Potter m'avait vraiment tué…si Weasley et lui t'avaient ensuite fait du mal…tu serais restée accrochée à eux comme un chien à son maître qui le bat, fidèle…loyale?"

Hermione sentait la colère la gagner. 'Ne le laisse pas faire, il cherche seulement à t'énerver…ne lui montre pas qu'il te fait chier…' Son sourire se crispait malgré elle et elle sentait ses mains devenir moites. Calmant son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle dit:

"Ils ne m'auraient jamais fait de mal…jamais."

"Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Apparemment ça ne l'a pas gêné, Potter, de nous attaquer simplement parce qu'on…parce que tu me serrais dans tes bras…"

"Harry s'est excusé, et de toute façon de quoi tu te mêles?? On sait tous que t'es jaloux, pas besoin de faire ta crise!"

Le regard de Draco s'enflamma tout d'un coup et il fit un pas en avant, attrapant Hermione par le devant de sa robe. Celle-ci se débattit mais elle s'avait que c'était peine perdue, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. 'Pourquoi tu pouvais pas tenir ta langue??? Pourquoi??' Brutalement, il la poussa contre le divan, appuyant sa tête contre l'accoudoir. Hermione gémit de douleur, une vision de la bosse qu'elle allait surement avoir se dessinant dans son esprit. Le jeune homme passa une jambe par-dessus le corps de sa victime et s'assit lourdement, ce qui fit grimacer Hermione encore plus. Des images de Lucius défilaient devant ses yeux à toute allure. Harry qu'avait-il dit? Tel père tel fils…

"Enlève-toi!"

"Non! Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne traîneras plus avec Weasley!"

"Jamais! De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire! T'en as rien à foutre!"

Un voile obscurcit soudain le regard de Draco et il lâcha un peu son emprise, mais ne bougea pas de sa position. Hermione constata avec horreur qu'elle le trouvait très séduisant comme ça, les cheveux emmêlés et l'air furieux. Elle se sentait affreusement vulnérable mais à la fois ça n'était pas totalement traumatisant. Presque…non…presque agréable.

"J'aime pas te voir avec ce pervers…"

Hermione le dévisagea d'abord avec incrédulité, puis avec colère.

"Ron n'est pas un pervers!!! D'ailleurs, tu peux parler, toi!"

Un sourire sournois étira un coin des lèvres du Serpentard. Il effleura la joue d'Hermione du bout des doigts, puis traça le contour de sa bouche. Il balaya ensuite du dos de la main une mèche errante de cheveux bruns et se pencha un avant pour embrasser le front de sa prisonnière  La jeune fille était partagée entre l'envie de le frapper et l'impulsion de le serrer contre elle, de se laisser aller à ses caprices, mais elle se décida finalement à le fixer d'un air exaspéré et ennuyé.

"Tu essaies de faire quoi, là?"

Hermione se raidit brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son ennemi appuyer contre le sien, déclenchant des sensations étranges. Elle eut l'impression de voir le visage de Lucius, alors qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille de se taire et de fermer les yeux. Il était là, grand, fort et ivre. Déjà elle ne sentait plus ses habits sur elle, il les avait enlevés d'un coup de baguette et elle essayait désespérément de se couvrir avec un coussin, de se cacher, de devenir toute petite pour qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher.  Mais le coussin s'envola aussi et elle se sentit exposée et humiliée. Une douleur cuisante lui traversait le corps, lui arrachant un cri. Elle ouvrit soudainement  les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Draco était assis à côté d'elle, la secouant, l'air consterné.

"Que-"

"Tu t'es évanouie…"

"J'ai cru que…que tu étais Lucius…"

Les traits de Draco se crispèrent et il lui tourna le dos, reposant sa tête dans ses mains. Son père…ça remontait toujours à son père…il ne pouvait donc pas laisser la vie de son fils en paix pour une fois? Il l'aimait cette fille, il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'elle s'efforçait de défendre ses amis…mais Lucius avait détruit quelque chose en lui, et en Hermione aussi. A cause de lui, tout était raté…

A/N: très tragique le chtit bout de Draco à la fin…je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, il est bizarre…ils changent de sentiments vis à vis l'un de l'autre toutes les 30 secondes…enfin je l'ai fait extra long parce que c'était noël la semaine passée et j'avais envie de vous faire un cadeau…dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!!!

Bisous

~Amiastine


	19. Jamais pu avaler

A/N: je vous promets que je vais essayer de faire mon mieux, mais ça va pas être facile de faire revenir un Draco très méchant…il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il aime Hermione (désolée pour le truc de 'elle va payer' et ensuite rien se passe, en fait il voulait se venger à la biblio mais c'est là qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments…). Ça va d'ailleurs pas être plutôt compliqué vu que Hermione souffre encore de ce que lui a fait Lucius…et comme Draco ressemble physiquement à son père…bon, aller, Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: non…not mine…de toute façon je gâcherais tout s'ils étaient vraiment à moi. Seul Alessandro Sforsca (celui qui a ramassé la lettre de Dumbledore à Hermione) m'appartient.

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 19: Jamais pu avaler

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Je suis désolée…c'est venu tout seul…"

Hors de lui, Draco dégagea son épaule et se leva. Il n'en voulait pas à Hermione, après tout rien de tout ça n'était sa faute…mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'enrager. Il tenta vainement de se calmer intérieurement et dit d'un ton sec:

"Je comprends ce que tu ressens." Il marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter, "Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait cesser de se parler, de se voir tout simplement. J'ai pas envie de te rappeler Lucius."

Une larme coula silencieusement le long de la joue d'Hermione tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos pour partir. Il faisait ça pour la protéger, pour empêcher de lui remémorer des souvenirs douloureux, mais elle se sentait triste quand même. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux bleus, ce quelque chose que l'on a lorsqu'on tombe amoureux, cette douceur tranquille de l'âme capturée. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir. 

"Adieu Draco…"

Mais il était déjà loin et les livres ne répondraient pas à sa place, elle le savait bien. Les bougies qui éclairaient d'habitude la bibliothèque avaient déjà commencé a s'éteindre et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Le groupe de Pouffsouffles avait dû partir sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte. Ramassant le livre que le Serpentard avait lancé parterre, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit. 'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, maintenant?' Errer dans les corridors fut la réponse. Elle appréhendait plus que tout de devoir retourner à la Salle Commune de Gyffondor, alors elle se mit en route pour la tour d'Astronomie. C'était là le coin le plus tranquille du château, mis à part la bibliothèque. Gravissant les marches de pierre, elle laissa son sac dans la cage d'escaliers et finit le dernier petit bout en courant. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et le soleil se préparait à aller se coucher derrière les cimes de la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel était strié de rose et d'orange et l'ombre noir de la nuit se distinguait déjà au-dessus de sa tête. Hermione s'accouda à la rambarde tout en pensant, 'je me demande s'il regarde aussi toute cette beauté…' La réponse fut rapide. Une silhouette sillonnait le ciel au dessus du lac de Poudlard, une silhouette aux cheveux blond-argenté. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu voler en dehors des matches de Quidditch et remarquait maintenant qu'il avait une grace inouïe. Harry avait beau avoir l'agilité et la rapidité, il lui manquait cruellement l'élégance. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune fille, son ami lui manquait déjà terriblement. 'Mais où est Ron? J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop…pas comme les autres…mais qu'est-ce qui a pu leur entrer dans la tête…j'ai tout simplement dit la vérité sur ce qu'Harry avait fait…'

"J'aurais dû mentir! Harry représente plus pour moi que ce que Draco représentera jamais! J'aurais dû mentir et tant pis si ensuite j'aurais eu des ennuis…mais c'est trop tard…je suis qu'une lâche…"

Elle pleurait maintenant ouvertement. Laissant son corps glisser contre le mur, elle se coucha parterre et sanglota. 'On est perdus…Voldemort va pouvoir attaquer Poudlard maintenant, sans avoir quiconque qui s'oppose vraiment à lui comme l'aurait fait Harry… je me battrai, certes, et je sais que Draco se battra aussi, mais combien d'autres se joindront à nous, après ce que j'ai fait?' Un goût de sang lui vint à la bouche et Hermione toucha ses lèvres qu'elle avait mordu sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à se battre, tout ce dont elle avait envie c'était de pouvoir étudier en paix, comme on est sensés le faire dans une école…'dans un école normale', rectifia-t-elle, soupirant. Les minutes passaient et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours. Elle s'endormit, la nuit tombante berçant son sommeil.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards… 

"C'est vrai ce que tu racontes, Pansy?"

"Je te l'assures! C'est Granger qui a fait renvoyer Potter!" Pansy Parkinson fit signe à son amie Juliana de se pencher vers elle, "j'ai des sources…Alessandro m'a dit avoir trouvé une lettre du directeur qui convoquait Granger dans son bureau et on est presque sûr qu'il s'agit de l'accident avec Potter et Weasley, à l'infirmerie. Elle avait l'air bouleversée. J'ai demandé à Draco mais il n'a rien voulu me dire…à ce qu'on raconte Potter a essayé de le tuer…"

"Mais comment tu sais que c'est Granger la responsable?"

"Tu as vu sa tête, ce matin, au petit déjeuner? En plus, personne de sa maison ne semble vouloir lui parler…Weasley ne serait pas capable de dénoncer qui que ce soit et personne ne réagirait comme ça si c'était Draco…alors c'est forcément la Mudblood!"

Juliana sourit méchamment. Elle détestait Hermione Granger presque autant que Pansy. Ça allait être amusant de tourmenter la mademoiselle je-sais-tout de Poudlard sur un sujet aussi délicat. Elle ricana et Pansy fit de même.

"Moi je te propose qu'on fasse semblant d'être ses amies, pour ensuite lui faire encore plus de mal…"

"Splendide, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux, " dit Pansy d'un air malveillant, tout en pensant, 'justement, tu commences à avoir de trop bonnes idées, Juliana Blake…il va falloir que je m'occupe sérieusement de toi un de ces jours!'

Beaucoup plus tard… 

Ron posa sa main (celle où aucun doigt ne manquait) sur la rampe de l'escalier menant à la tour d'Astronomie et commença à gravir les marches. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un moment, loin des autres, loin des rumeurs. Il savait qu'on mettait la faute sur Hermione (il soupçonnait qu'on le croyait incapable de quoi que ce soit avec ses blessures) mais il ne ressentait pas particulièrement le besoin de faire éclater la vérité…du moins pas tout de suite. Ils avaient tous raconté leur version des faits et Harry avait dû partir. Ils étaient tous responsables. La tête de Malfoy vint danser devant ses yeux, mais Ron la balaya d'un geste mental rageur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione avait pu serrer ce-…leur pire ennemi dans ses bras. D'accord, d'accord, il avait souffert, avec sa fichue Marque et tout…mais Ron aussi avait souffert. Puis de toute façon, c'était pas normal qu'Hermione manifeste de l'attention pour le fils de celui qui l'avait violée…

Il était arrivé en haut des marches et avançait maintenant vers le bord de la tour, sans remarquer la forme assoupie d'Hermione. Contemplant les étoiles, il lâcha:

"Draco Malfoy mourra…pour nous avoir gâché notre amitié, à Hermione, Harry et moi, il mourra."

"Tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort, non?" résonna la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Ron se retourna, d'abord surpris, puis son visage se peignit de colère. Elle était assise contre le mur, la mine déconfite comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar triste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir la paix?"

"J'allais te demander la même chose. J'étais ici bien avant toi."

Le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues, Ron eut soudain envie de la frapper. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il ressentait, surtout pour elle…elle ne savait pas à quel point il est dur de constamment vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'on sait qu'on ne pourra jamais aimer plus qu'en amitié. 

"Si quelque chose est gâché, c'est certainement pas à cause de Draco. Vous aviez cas réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous comporter comme deux idiots!"

"Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin? Tu comprends pas? Harry et moi on t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde! On voulait juste te protéger…"

"Je suis plus une petite fille!!!! Je fais encore ce que je veux non?? Harry au moins a reconnu qu'il avait fait une connerie, mais toi t'es bien trop égocentrique, comme d'habitude!!! T'as jamais pu avaler que des fois tu fais aussi des choses de travers, Ron!"

Le désigné ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Il avança d'un pas menaçant et Hermione recula, sa main rencontrant le mur. La lumière de la lune dévoilait sur le visage de Ron une haine indescriptible. Avec ses plaies et ses bleus, il avait l'air d'un maniaque, d'un monstre. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cage d'escaliers, évaluant ses chances. Elle ne courait peut-être pas plus vite que lui, mais elle avait l'avantage de ne pas être blessée (il restait à Ron pas mal de séquelles de sa rencontre avec Macnair). Regardant Ron droit dans les yeux, elle se mit à longer le mur aussi lentement que possible.

"Où tu crois que tu vas, Hermione?"

Un sourire démentiel étirait maintenant ses lèvres, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette magique d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Un frisson de peur parcourut le corps déjà tremblant d'Hermione. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer, tout de même? Elle regarda en direction du parc, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Draco sur son balai, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils devaient tous être en train d'aller se coucher. Ron fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

"Stupéfix!" 

Hermione évita le jet de lumière rouge de justesse.

"Ça va pas? T'es malade?"

Ron ne répondit rien, tenant toujours sa baguette. Un autre jet rouge partit et Hermione dut courir vers la gauche pour l'éviter, se rapprochant ainsi du bord de la tour. 

"Arrête! T'es complètement fou!!!!!!!"

Une troisième lumière jaillit et Hermione se jeta contre la rambarde, faisant toutefois toujours face à Ron. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux bruns habituellement rieurs et son sourire s'élargissait toujours, si bien qu'il prenait une apparence crispée. 'Peut-être que Draco avait raison sur son compte…il va me massacrer…'

Ron leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et dit calmement:

"Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, Hermione…beaucoup, beaucoup de peine."

Ses lèvres remuaient à peine. Il commença à faire avec des cercles de plus en plus grands devant lui avec sa baguette, en direction de la fille qui avait autrefois été son amie. Des mots étranges, qui semblaient prononcée d'une autre voix, sortirent de sa bouche. Une boule de feu bleue apparut au bout de la baguette et brilla un instant, avant de fendre l'air pour aller frapper le sol devant Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un cri d'effroi: la pierre se fendait et tout commençait à bouger sous ses pieds. Elle tenta désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que de la poussière. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, entraînant la jeune fille dans une chute démentielle de pierres…

A/N: ah, encore un de mes cruels cliffies…Bon! Alors, pour résumer: Ron est un psychopathe et Draco un amoureux lésé…Hermione dans tout ça, on sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle est…un cadavre gisant en bas de la tour d'Astronomie? A vous de me dire si je dois oui ou non continuer!!!

Bisous

Amiastine


	20. C'est à ça que ressemble le paradis?

A/N: ah…me revoilà enfin! Je savais plus quoi faire!!!! Draco m'énerve tellement (il est si peu sûr de ses sentiments, il nous pique toujours une crise…blabla) que ça m'a pris long pour recommencer à écrire…Milles excuses!!!!!! Quelques messages:

-**Artemisa:** non je suis pas pro…même loin de l'être…mais ça m'a fait plaisir que tu m'aies dit ça (d'autant plus que t'as le même nom qu'une des petites sœur de Draco dans ma fic Sister Act)!!!!!

-**Hiroshima:** moi des études? Ben je vais à l'école, mais je fais pas encore d'études particulières…

-**Wynzar: **c'est dans ma nature d'être sadique (surtout quand j'écris), désolée…mais par contre je te promets qu'Harry va revenir!!!

-**Laz27: **t'as tout pigé, je suis folle et sadique…(si on fondait un club?)…mais sans ça la vie manquerait de piment!!! J 

Vous allez me détester pour ce chapitre…surtout les fans de Ron…

Disclaimer: toujours pas…j'essaie (surtout dans mes rêves), mais on veut pas me les donner…même pas Draco pour une nuit, vous vous rendez compte?????? Snif…la vie est injuste…

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 20: C'est à ça que ressemble le paradis?

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, la chose qu'elle sentait le plus c'était son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait l'assommer de l'intérieur. Au dessus d'elle s'étalait le ciel étoilé. Un bruit de vent à peine perceptible parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle sentait une herbe douce et tendre sous ses doigts, lui servant de matelas. 'C'est à ça que ressemble le paradis?' Cette pensée flotta quelques instants dans son esprit troublé, avant de se dissoudre au milieu des milliers de questions qu'elle se posait. 'Pourtant, la mort m'avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas me chercher avant longtemps…' Soupirant, elle ferma sa main droite en poing, puis sa main gauche. Au moins, ça, ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Elle tenta de plier une jambe, mais une douleur aiguë lui la lacéra. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au même moment, elle perçut un bruit de pas fade à côté d'elle. Une forme se pencha et elle put distinguer deux yeux bleus qui la dévisageaient. Une main froide lui caressa la joue.

"Tu es réveillée…"

La voix était cassante, bouleversée. Des cheveux blonds pendaient autours du visage qui semblait si familier à Hermione. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, sauf que c'était quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle savait aussi qu'elle venait d'avoir très, très peur. De quoi, elle l'ignorait.

"Êtes-vous un ange?" murmura-t-elle.

L'autre rit tristement. "Loin de là, malheureusement…"

Hermione sentit un bras la soulever dans une position assise. D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir une pelouse sur sa gauche et un château sur sa droite. Des fragments de pierres jonchaient le sol. On aurait dit les restes d'un éboulement.

"Je suis tombée?"

"Oui…"

"Mais de où?"

Le garçon, elle voyait maintenant clairement que c'en était un, lui désigna un point au-dessus de sa tête. Hermione leva les yeux et sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir de surprise. La rambarde qui avait été brisée appartenait à l'une des plus hautes tours du château, comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit encore en vie? Elle devait avoir fait une chute monumentale.

"Mais…mais je devrais être morte…"

Les bras du garçons se resserrèrent autours d'elle et il l'attira contre lui. Lui caressant les cheveux, il lui murmura, sur un ton de chagrin:

"J'étais là…je t'ai sauvé de justesse…un sortilège anti-gravité…"

"Je-je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes…"

Le garçon sembla d'abord surpris, puis un peu blessé, puis il adopta une expression compatissante. Soudain, son regard s'illumina et il lui prit la main. 

"Regarde…"

Hermione resta silencieuse alors qu'il lui montrait une petite marque rouge qu'elle avait sur un doigt. Prenant celui-ci délicatement dans ses mains, le jeune homme le pressa contre son propre cœur, puis contre ses lèvres. La jeune fille ressentit comme une légère secousse, elle fut obligée de fermer les yeux un instant, mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

"Draco…"

"Ah, enfin…je me demandais si t'étais pas devenue un peu…"

"Draco, où est Ron?"

Le Serpentard se tut. Une ombre lui obscurcit le visage et Hermione était presque sûre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec des nuages dissimulant la lune. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

"Où est Ron? C'est important! Il est dangereux! Il a essayé de me tuer!"

Draco déglutit, puis dit:

"Il n'est plus dangereux maintenant…il ne le sera plus jamais…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Hermione voulait l'entendre, même si au fond d'elle, elle le savait déjà. Draco la resserra encore plus fort dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses épaules larges.

"Oh Hermione…il est tombé en même temps que toi…il s'est fracassé la tête contre une pierre…"

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

De grosses gouttes de pluie martelaient les parapluies d'un petit groupe de personnes vêtues de noir. Hermione pensa vaguement 'il pleut toujours aux enterrements…' puis elle se retourna pour suivre les autres en direction du trou fraîchement creusé. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle dans les bras de Draco au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie, les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués et gonflés de larmes le montraient bien. Elle n'avait fait que penser, que supposer…elle se disait tout ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire, tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble alors qu'il était encore là…Ron. 'On a perdu tellement de temps…' Des remords lui déchiraient le cœur sans prévenir, des bagarres stupides lui revenaient en mémoire, les disputes et les jalousies…'Mais on a quand même passé de bons moments ensemble…' elle essayait vainement de se convaincre. Une petite voix fluette lui répondait toujours: 'Peut-être, mais ça ne pardonne pas ce que tu lui as fait…' Ce qu'elle lui avait fait, Hermione n'en était pas sûre. Leur bagarre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie lui revenait sans cesse, la lueur démentielle qui avait habité un instant le regard de son ami…il n'avait plus été lui-même. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait. Ron n'était pas méchant. Il ne l'avait jamais été, du moins pas à ce point. 

La cérémonie débuta. Dumbledore marmonnait quelques mots à propos de Ron, tandis que Mrs Weasley pleurait un peu plus loin, entourée de tous ses enfants. Mr Weasley se tenait à l'écart. Son chagrin semblait exclure les larmes complètement. Les seules autres personnes présentes étaient le Professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Draco avait refusé de venir, n'étant pas invité de toute façon. Hermione aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour la consoler, mais c'était impossible…les autres ne comprendraient pas. Harry aussi était absent, Hermione lui avait écrit une lettre, ainsi que Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il croyait qu'on mettait la faute sur lui de nouveau…ou alors il était trop triste. Des sorciers inconnus vêtus de noir vinrent poser le cercueil parterre. 

"En ce jour de grande tristesse, nous sommes là pour dire adieu à un ami, un fils, un aimé. Ronald Weasley a toujours été un garçon plein de vie, présent pour ses amis, un rayon de soleil dans nos existences. Même s'il faisait parfois des bêtises," une étincelle brilla le temps d'une seconde dans le regard de Dumbledore, comme s'il s'en rappelait, "il trouvait toujours le moyen de remettre de la gaieté parmi nous. Souvenons-nous ensemble de nos moments passés avec lui, des moments de joie comme des moments de colère. Ainsi, il restera à jamais dans nos cœurs."

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit lever le cercueil au-dessus du trou, puis il l'abaissa lentement dedans. Les charnières étaient d'une couleur marron, remarqua Hermione, qui essuyait ses larmes avec un mouchoir en soie prêté par Draco. 'Ron a toujours détesté le marron…' Ensuite, chacun s'avança et laissa tomber une poignée de terre sur le cercueil, faisant ses adieux. Mrs Weasley dut être soutenue par Bill et Charlie pour y arriver, tellement elle sanglotait. Les jumeaux avaient perdu leur habituel sourire moqueur et Ginny semblait très effacée. Percy, comme d'habitude, restait très sérieux. Hermione avait très envie de le frapper. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre alors qu'il venait de perdre son frère? Mais au fond elle était certaine qu'il devait être bouleversé, du moins à l'intérieur. Enfin, ce fut au tours d'Hermione. Le cœur lourd, elle avança, ses pieds semblant peser mille tonnes. Elle sentait les regards posés sur elle, des regards d'incertitude. Personne ne savait plus quoi penser. On savait qu'elle avait été là lors de l'accident de Ron (Hermione avait dit à tout le monde que c'en avait été un, pour ne pas attrister les Weasley encore plus en leur apprenant que leur fils avait failli devenir un meurtrier), mais on ne la croyait pas impliquée…enfin pas directement. Hermione ramassa la terre humide dans sa main.

"Je suis désolée qu'on se soit disputés…je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère…j'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire plus de choses, Ron, quand je le pouvais encore. Je te promets que je veillerai sur ceux que tu aimais pour toi, que je ferais tout mon possible pour aider Harry…et je te promets que je te vengerai. Je t'aime…"

Elle avait chuchoté pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Elle sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule, et se retourna pour voir Ginny avec une larme lui coulant le long de la joue. Les deux filles s'étreignèrent longuement, Ginny murmurant à l'oreille d'Hermione:

"Pardonne-moi d'avoir cru que c'était toi la responsable pour avoir renvoyé Harry…je savais plus quoi penser, tout c'est passé si vite."

"C'est bon, je comprends…"

"C'était pas un accident, pour Ron, n'est-ce pas?"

Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione remarqua que les autres s'étaient déjà éloignés. Reculant un peu, elle regarda son amie dans les yeux, puis dit:

"Non Ginny…tout ça c'est la faute de Voldemort."

La rouquine ne cilla même pas, lorsque Hermione prononça le nom de celui qui avait tué son frère. Toutes deux se tournèrent vers la tombe (ils avaient installé une pierre avec le nom et le prénom, la date de naissance et la date de décès) et Hermione ajouta:

"Tout est toujours la faute de Voldemort…"

A/N: court, je sais…très triste aussi…ne vous en faites pas, Ron ne sera pas oublié. Mieux, il sera vengé! On verra dans un prochain chapitre pourquoi c'est la faute à Voldemort. J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi en tout cas j'ai presque pris un mouchoir en l'écrivant…

Bisous

Mia (Amiastine)


	21. Vivre pour l'instant

A/N: ça va faire le 21ème chapitre…eh ben, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire…y a des jours où je me dis que pour la première fois de ma vie je vais réussir à terminer une fic un jour…m'enfin bon, ça prendra du temps…en ce moment, tout le monde est morose, mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça…des nouvelles de Harry dans pas longtemps peut-être??? Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: je passe mes journées à envoyer des hiboux enragés à J.K Rowling pour qu'elle me cède Draco, mais il y a rien à faire! Tant pis…je m'amuse avec le temps d'une fic en attendant d'en inventer des rien qu'à moi…(des personnages)…

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 21: Vivre pour l'instant

"Ça va Hermione?"

C'était la troisième fois de l'après-midi que Draco lui posait cette question et ça commençait sérieusement à agacer la concernée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: travailler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Au moins comme ça elle avait quelque chose à faire, ça l'empêchait de penser aux événements des derniers jours, au départ de Harry, à la mort de Ron. Avec tout ça, elle avait presque oublié le viol de Lucius…presque. Elle ressentait a certains moment des vertiges et une sensation de panique la prenait. C'était ces moments là où elle allait se réfugier dans les bras de Draco.

"Oui. Tu me passes mon livre de Potions?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Ils étaient ensemble à la bibliothèque, dans un coin reculé près des grandes baies vitrées. Une pluie battante tombait dehors et le lac menaçait de déborder. Même Hagrid était resté à l'intérieur de sa maisonnette, négligeant ses devoirs de garde-chasse pendant le déluge. Il y avait peu de monde qui étudiait, beaucoup étaient restés dans leurs Salles Communes respectives à jouer aux cartes et à discuter près du feu. Bien que les Gryffondors se montraient gentils envers Hermione depuis la mort de Ron, elle n'osait imaginer leur réaction si elle amenait Draco avec elle dans la tour. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se refaire des ennemis. Elle ouvrit son livre au sommaire et se mit inconsciemment à marmonner:

"Alors…il faut que je vérifie la quantité de Vers Grubifuges qu'il faut pour une potion de sommeil, le professeur Rogue n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que c'était 500 grammes…et puis on a cette dissertation sur les élixirs de jouvence à rendre le mois prochain, il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette…Ah, zut! La feuille de calculs de Trigomancie! Je l'avais complètement oubliée, quelle horreur! En plus elle est pour vendredi. On avait quoi en Métamorphose, déjà? Lire quelque chose, il me semble…voilà! Les pages 123 à 134 sur les transformations inter-espèces magiques et non magiques…McGonagall va forcément de nous interroger dessus-"

"Hermione."

"Et il faut que je pense à parler au professeur Valence, à propos des cours de Runes Anciennes…dommage que ça s'est jamais donné. Je pense qu'il va falloir les commencer après Noël, j'ai trop à faire maintenant…"

"Hermione!"

La jeune fille leva la tête et le dévisagea d'un air innocent. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait très fatiguée, mais son insatiable soif d'apprendre prenait inévitablement le dessus. Et ça rendait Draco malade.

"Tu vas la fermer un peu? Je me demande bien comment les autres te supportaient…"

Hermione lui lança un regard de travers, exaspérée. C'était pas sa faute à elle si elle racontait n'importe quoi sans s'en rendre compte. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait enduré et c'était tout naturel qu'il se montre tolérant. 'Pff, c'est un Malfoy et il le restera, peu importe combien de fois il renie son nom…" Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, mais pas à ses petites remarques. Certes, il y en avait déjà moins qu'avant et il ne la traitait plus de Mudblood, mais ça devenait exaspérant au bout d'un moment.

"Ha! Tu peux parler, toi! Tu crois franchement que t'étais supportable, avec tes grands airs et tes petites remarques débiles?"

"Je-"

"Et ne vas pas dire que Crabbe et Goyle comptent comme amis!"

Elle regretta aussitôt ses mots, sachant à quel point le Serpentard était sensible à ce sujet. Une expression qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue depuis plusieurs jours (un record pour quelqu'un qui avait été si méchant par le passé) étirait maintenant le visage de Draco. Ses yeux se plissèrent et un air mauvais pris le dessus. On aurait dit qu'il allait la frapper.

"Ça suffit, Granger!"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec surprise. 'Je croyais que ça lui était passé…' Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui la regarda avec tellement de férocité qu'elle crut presque qu'elle allait tomber raide morte. 

"Calme-toi…je plaisantait…"

"Je trouve ton sens de l'humour déplorable."

Il referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire avec un claquement sec. Hermione constata avec effarement qu'il lui rappelait Lucius dans ses moments de colère. Elle détestait ça plus que tout au monde. Prête à tout pour le calmer, elle se leva de sa chaise et rangea ses affaires.

"Viens, on va se promener un peu…ça nous changera les idées à tous les deux…"

Draco semblait tout d'abord réticent, puis il accepta à contre-cœur. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme il l'avait fait. Il l'attendit patiemment devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame pendant qu'elle posait son sac, puis ils se mirent à errer dans le château, prenant tout de même le soin d'éviter Rusard et son chat. Le concierge était encore plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire, il trouvait scandaleux qu'on s'amuse à briser les rambardes des tours de _son_ château. Évidemment, qu'un élève ait trouvé la mort en même temps lui importait peu. Moins il y en avait, mieux ça lui convenait. 

En arrivant près de la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent une nouvelle affiche placardée au tableau des notices. Hermione s'approcha et lut à haute voix:

"Grand Bal d'Halloween, le samedi 31 octobre, directement après le festin habituel! Costume obligatoire!!!"

Elle se tourna vers Draco, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

"Ça te tente?"

"Bof…si c'est comme le bal de Noël de l'année dernière, non merci très peu pour moi!"

"Mais non…tout le monde sera déguisé, on pourra danser avec qui on voudra sans prendre en compte les différents…moi je compte y aller!"

"Très bien…mais je te garantis rien au niveau du costume…je ne me suis jamais vu comme quelqu'un ayant besoin de se cacher derrière un masque."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione se mit à rire. Il pouvait être tellement arrogant que ça en devenait drôle. Bientôt, Draco se joignit à elle et leur gaieté mélangée se répercuta dans les couloirs d'habitude si silencieux de Poudlard. Dans la volière, plusieurs hiboux prirent leur envol, dérangés par ce bruit importun. Dans l'ombre de l'escalier qui menait aux donjons et à la maison de Serpentard, une personne tapie les espionnait. Pansy tira une grimace en voyait Draco passer sa main affectueusement dans les cheveux de Hermione. 'Cette sale Mudblood va me le payer…personne ne pique le copain de Pansy Parkinson!' Bien que Draco n'avait jamais consenti à l'être, c'est comme ça que la jeune fille au visage écrasé le considérait. Les peu de fois qu'il lui avait vraiment accordé de l'attention (la séance mémorable du début de l'année étant la plus vive) restaient profondément gravées dans sa mémoire. 'Un jour, il sera à moi, qu'il le veuille ou non…il me semble que papa avait mentionnée un arrangement entre nos deux familles…on verra alors la tête que tirera Granger quand elle apprendra que son cher et tendre est promis à une autre…en attendant, il me faut la jouer subtil…il ne reste plus que quelques petits détails à ajouter au plan de Juliana et on pourra commencer à l'appliquer…Hermione Je-Sais-Tout Granger ne s'en remettra jamais!' Avec un petit rire cruel, elle repartit en direction de son dortoir. 

Au même moment, loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait contre lui et son amour pour Hermione, Draco passa ses mains autour de la taille frêle de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui. 

"En plein milieu du Hall d'Entrée? Tu crois pas que quelqu'un risque de nous voir?"

Bien que souriant toujours, une lueur d'appréhension se lisait dans le regard de Hermione. Elle se rappelait l'essai qu'avait fait Draco pour l'embrasser à la bibliothèque avant que Harry soit banni et qui avait tourné en drame. 'Je ne vais pas penser à Lucius…je refuse de penser à Lucius!'

"Et alors? J'en ai rien à foutre…"

Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione ne put réprimer le rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle serra le jeune homme contre elle. La chaleur de son corps était réconfortante et elle ne put ignorer les muscles bien définis qu'elle sentait à travers son pull. Une mèche blonde rebelle tombait devant des yeux bleus perçants et elle se sentait littéralement fondre. Passant sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, elle soupira de contentement. C'était complètement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vécu avec un garçon (de toute façon, elle n'avait eu que Viktor comme petit ami jusqu'à présent, et elle l'avait trouvé plutôt maladroit et peu attentionné lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux) et ça lui plaisait énormément. Si seulement sa vie n'était pas peuplée de tant de malheurs…oh et puis merde! C'était toujours mieux de vivre pour l'instant! Elle se hasarda à poser un baiser sur le front de Draco, qui lui passait ses lèvres juste en dessous de sa mâchoire. Un frissons parcourut Hermione. Elle releva la tête de Draco et regarda droit dans ses yeux captivants.

"Merci d'être là pour moi…"

Le Serpentard rougit. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour des conversations de ce genre, où les sentiments occupaient une grande place. Amenant la main de la jeune fille a sa bouche, il lui baisa le doigt où se trouvait la tache rouge, symbole de leur rapprochement.

"C'est rien…tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi…"

Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer. 'Il ne doit pas avoir dit beaucoup de choses de ce genre dans sa vie…il est sincère.' Une chaleur inexplicable se répandit en elle et la jeune fille se retrouva le souffle court. 'Je l'aime…'

"Je t'aime…"

Les mots résonnèrent dans le hall désert. Draco les sentit jusque dans son propre cœur, qui jadis avait été si froid à l'égard de ces choses. C'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait, la première fois qu'il le sentait vraiment. Même Narcissa, pendant les rares moments d'affection qu'elle avait pu lui offrir, n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. C'était beau et fragile, tellement qu'il avait peur qu'avec son caractère froid et méchant il le brise. 'Mais j'ai changé…j'ai changé tout seul…pour moi et pour elle…' 

Il se pencha doucement en avant et leurs lèvres se heurtèrent. Une telle émotion émanait de leur étreinte que Draco se crut incapable de la soutenir pendant un instant. Toutes les filles qu'il avait jamais touchées de la sorte se mélangeaient en un nuage épais, que Hermione était en train de bannir de son esprit. Elle était son soleil…le rayon qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à une existence meilleure. Peu importe ce que penseraient les autres, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autres. Il approfondit le baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres de la jeune fille. 'J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte dès le début…toutes c'est années passées à la tourmenter, un peu plus et j'aurais passé à côté de ma chance de vivre…' Il passa sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione, frémissant au petit gémissement qu'elle poussa inconsciemment. Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle avait toujours les siens fermés. Lentement, il s'enleva, pour l'observer. La bouche entrouverte sous l'effet du plaisir, les yeux clos, ses cheveux soyeux qui ondulaient sur ses épaules fines, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et murmura:

"Moi aussi je t'aime…"

A/N: chou, non? J'envie Hermione…je suis désolée que ce soit encore un chapitre court, mais au moins celui-ci est plus joyeux que les précédents…et j'ai eu pleins d'idées pour la suite en l'écrivant, des idées assez prometteuses…j'espère que vous allez aimer!!!

Bisous,

~Mia


	22. Un vrai fléau

A/N: eh, ben me revoilà…j'ai de la peine à me concentrer en ce moment (à cause de l'école et des exams qui prennent tout notre temps), alors je ne vous promet rien…je vais essayer, c'est ça qui compte…

Disclaimer: beuh, non, vous l'aviez cru? Sont pas à moi…sauf Juliana Blake et Alessandro Sforsca…mais de toute façon, eux c'est des crétins, alors c'est nul…

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 22: Un vrai fléau

Le lendemain, le cœur d'Hermione fit un drôle de bond dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'un hiboux grand duc déposa une lettre dans son bol de porridge. 'C'est Harry,' lui cria une voix intérieur, 'Je suis sûre que c'est Harry!' Elle voulut d'abord l'ouvrir de suite, mais en regardant autours d'elle, elle constata que la Grande Salle était trop remplie. Si quelqu'un se mettait à lire par-dessus son épaule? Elle fourra le précieux parchemin dans une de ses poches et finit de manger en essayant de ne pas attirer d'attention avec le large sourire qui illuminait son visage. A la table des Serpentards, Draco leva les yeux dans sa direction, mais Hermione se contenta de répondre à sa question muette par un clignement de l'œil et un signe de la main. Il haussa les épaules, murmura quelque chose et reporta son attention sur son propre courrier.

Dès que la dernière goutte eut disparu de son verre de jus d'orange, Hermione se précipita hors de la salle. Il pleuvait toujours dehors, alors elle opta pour aller lire la lettre dans son dortoir. Alors qu'elle allait poser son pied sur la première marche du grand escalier de marbre, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson et une de ses infectes copines de Serpentard. Elles arboraient toutes deux de larges sourires, comme à l'habitude, sauf que cette fois ceux-ci n'étaient pas moqueurs. Ils semblaient presque…_gentils._ Pansy s'avança légèrement, sa main toujours sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui se retint tout juste de la repousser violemment, et dit:

"On voulait juste te dire, Hermione, qu'on était de tout cœur avec toi. On imagine combien ça doit être dur de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis…d'un coup."

Hermione écarquilla grand les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte. 'Je ne viens quand même pas d'entendre Pansy me parler sur un ton gentil, et qui plus est, me présenter ses condoléances.' Elle omit de penser 'sincères condoléances' car rien de sincère ne pouvait venir de cette vipère. C'était un vrai fléau. 

"Je sais, tu dois te dire que c'est impossible, mais je tenais à te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai perdu mon frère il n'y a pas longtemps…nous étions très proches…"

Au même moment, Juliana sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et le tendit à son amie, qui pleura bruyamment dedans. Hermione, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre, prit la main de Pansy dans les siennes, sans rien dire. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, même si c'était des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Pansy sanglota de plus belle, alors Hermione la prit dans ses bras et lui tapota doucement le dos, pour la réconforter.

"Oh Hermione! Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit toutes ses méchantes choses!! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si…humaine."

La Gryffondor recula avec surprise. 'Mais je n'ai rien dit…'pensa-t-elle. 'Les gens sont de plus en plus bizarres…'

"Euh…merci. Ça va aller, Pansy?"

"Oui, oui…"

La Serpentard fit signe à son amie et se tourna pour partir. Juste au moment où Hermione faisait de même, Pansy dit:

"On fait une petite soirée pyjama demain soir, au dortoir des 5ème Années. Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux venir…"

Hermione prit soin de dissimuler son air incrédule et dit, posément: 

"J'y réfléchirai…"

_Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Serpentards…_

Draco tenait toujours sa lettre, entre le les mains. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle, peu après Hermione. Elle portait le sceau des Malfoy, cette lettre était de son père. Il ne lui avait pas écrit depuis l'incident à Malfoy Manor. Draco imagina amèrement qu'il devait avoir mal vécu la trahison de son fils.

"Il va encore me sortir combien je le déçois…"

Le cœur lourd, il déchira l'enveloppe, mais fut surpris en ne trouvant aucun parchemin dedans. A la place se trouvait une sorte de poudre verte, qui s'échappa brusquement avec un courant d'air. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reculer, Draco en respira un peu. Il sentit tout d'un coup sa tête tourner et un horrible vertige lui prit le ventre. Il voulut atteindre son lit, pour s'allonger dessus, mais s'effondra sur le sol juste avant. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'enveloppe maudite se consumer avant de perdre connaissance.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, en Salle Commune des Gryffondor…_

Hermione trouva la Salle Commune déserte en arrivant. Les autres Gryffondors étaient tous au petit déjeuner où en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque. 'Pfff, ça devrait être moi, ça…' Elle s'assit dans un large fauteuil confortable et déroula sa lettre. Prenant un profonde respiration, elle se mit à lire.

_ Hermione,_

_Je ne te demandes pas comment tu vas, je peux bien m'en douter. Dumbledore m'a mis au courant pour Ron…je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu le pousser à essayer de te tuer…j'aurais bien aimé venir à l'enterrement, mais tu sais bien que c'était impossible… Sirius me l'avait déconseillé de toute façon. On vit ensemble, mais je ne peux pas te dire où, au cas où cette lettre serait interceptée. Je ne suis pas exactement malheureux, ici, mais pas heureux non plus. J'aimerais te voir, te parler, éclaircir toute cette affaire à propos de Ron…et j'aimerais aussi connaître tes vrais sentiments vis à vis de Malfoy. Réponds-moi vite._

_Amitiés_

_~Harry_

Hermione relut la lettre plusieurs fois, les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait préféré qu'Harry ne lui pose pas de question, mais elle se dit qu'elle lui devait tout de même la vérité, sur plusieurs choses. Elle courut à son dortoir chercher une feuille de papier et une plume, puis commença à écrire:

_Harry-_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, que tu saches pour Ron…mais je vais te le dire quand même._

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant, la main tremblante. Des Médicomages de St Mungo avaient inspecté le cops de Ron après sa chute et avaient découvert l'évidence que le sortilège Imperio avait été utilisé sur son ami. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à Draco, tellement elle avait été bouleversée.

_Ron avait été mis sous le sortilège Imperio, une forme spéciale qu'on peut contrôler à distance, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien fait plus tôt. Ça n'était pas sa faute, Harry…les Weasley ne savent rien de cela, à part Ginny, qui se doutait de quelque chose, alors je lui ai dit. Elle l'a mal pris, je m'inquiètes pour elle. Elle à promis de m'aider à venger Ron, mais je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne te promettrai pas de ne rien faire de stupide…_

_Pour Draco, eh bien…on s'aime. Il n'y a que ça à dire. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu comprennes Harry…mais je te demande de l'accepter, pour l'instant. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'on se dispute pour ça…_

_Je trouverai un moyen pour te faire revenir parmi nous, je te le promets._

_Amitiés_

_~Hermione_

Hermione donna sa lettre à Coquecigrue (qu'elle avait adopté à la mort de Ron, au grand bonheur de Pattenrond, qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec le volatile) qui s'envola non sans peine à travers le déluge. La jeune fille s'approcha du carreau et regarda quelques minutes le ciel gris et les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur la vitre. 'Le ciel est comme mon humeur…peut-être quand il s'arrêtera de pleuvoir ce cauchemar prendra fin et nous serons de nouveau heureux…' Soupirant, elle balaya cette pensée de son esprit. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Elle monta dans son dortoir et se coucha sur son lit. 

Elle fit un étrange rêve, sans même s'être rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle tenait une chaîne en argent dans ses mains, mais quelqu'un essayait de la lui arracher. Le métal la brûlait et une voix lui disait de lâcher prise, que tout était fini, mais elle refusait et s'obstinait. Finalement, au moment où elle crut qu'elle allait gagner ce tir à la corde infernal, la chaîne se brisa et les maillons se répandirent partout, brillant fortement d'une lumière éphémère. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait perdu une chose, mais gagnée une autre. Une main se tendit vers elle, prête à lui effleurer la joue, quand elle se réveilla.

Se tournant sur elle-même, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Midi! Il faut que j'aille manger…j'ai promit que j'aiderais Draco cet après-midi avec son devoirs de Potions…quel étrange rêve…je me demande ce que cette chaîne représentait…"

Elle tenta d'aplatir ses habits froissés, puis courut jusqu'au Hall d'Entrée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui figea le sang dans les veines.

"T'as entendu? Il paraît qu'Alessandro a trouvé Draco Malfoy évanoui dans son dortoir. Il est à l'infirmerie, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a-"

Hermione n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase pour se précipiter dans la direction opposée. 'Non, pas maintenant,' suppliait-elle silencieusement, 'pas après tout ce qui s'est déjà passé…' Elle était persuadée que ce qui était arrivé à Draco était en rapport avec Voldemort et Lucius. 'On aurait dû faire plus attention…' Elle arriva à l'infirmerie en trombe et poussa la porte. Madame Pomfresh tenta de la faire sortir mais la Gryffondor l'ignora et courut s'agenouiller à côté de Draco, qui était étendu sur un lit, le visage horriblement pâle. 

"Que lui est-il arrivé?"

"Le garçon qui l'a trouvé a dit qu'il y avait une poudre verte à côté de lui…il m'en a apporté un peu et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je pense qu'il s'agit un fort poison…"

Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge et Hermione dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas défaillir. 'Je pensais qu'ils nous laisseraient en paix, maintenant que Draco a choisi son côté pour combattre…du moins, je pensais qu'ils nous affronteraient loyalement…mais pas ça…'

Elle sera la main de son ami et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage. 'Je ne veux pas te perdre…j'ai déjà perdu tant…pas toi aussi…' Elle s'assit sur le lit, ignorant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Madame Pomfresh, silencieuse, l'observait. Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'arracher la jeune fille des côtés de cet être dangereux (car, même s'il ne le savait pas, il pouvait encore l'être) pour la protéger et l'impulsion de l'encourager. Jamais auparavant une telle relation avait été entreprise. Ça aurait été une grave erreur de la briser à un stade si fragile. Hermione sembla comme immobile pendant de longues minutes, puis elle se tourna vers l'infirmière, les larmes aux yeux.

"Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir, Madame?"

Poppy Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard devant tout cette détresse. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, son cœur chuter.

"Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger…je ne sais vraiment pas…"

A/N: et ça retombe!!!!! Ha, je suis ignoble…ça me fatiguait de les laisser en paix trop longtemps…et c'est tellement plus intéressant quand il y a de l'action, vous ne trouvez pas????? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!!!

Bisous

~Amiastine


	23. L'humiliation

A/N: Allez!!!! Un chtit effort!!!! Je suis arrivée jusqu'ici ( 22 chapitres, 23 avec celui-ci), je vais pas m'arrêter maintenant!!!!! Enfin pas tant que vous me soutenez… Je sais, pauvre Draco, mais bon…ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera sans doute aussi quelque chose à Hermione…(oups, ai-je dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter?)…et il nous faudra voir ce que mijote Pansy (quelle hypocrite celle-la)…en tout cas, ça ne présage rien de bon. Bien que moi aussi j'y avais pensé en écrivant le chapitre dernier, la poudre verte envoyée par Lucius n'est pas de l'anthrax (car ça, c'est blanc)…c'est un poison, comme l'a dit Pomfresh. Bonne Lecture!!! (je serai curieuse de voir combien d'entre vous vont tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette fic…avec toutes les horribles choses qui s'y passent)…

Disclaimer: hélas. 

Haine Eternelle 

Chapitre 23: L'humiliation

Hermione avait l'impression de revivre l'attente après leur fuite du manoir. Les mêmes murs blancs de l'infirmerie les protégeaient, elle et Draco, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Dumbledore était venu leur rendre visite, apportant malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles. Le poison ne tuait pas, certes, mais seule la personne qui l'avait envoyé pouvait guérir Draco et tous se doutaient bien que Lucius n'était pas prêt de le faire. Hermione avait même commencé à lui écrire une lettre, lui offrant n'importe quoi en échange de la guérison de Draco, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle faisait une bêtise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir Lucius et qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait demandé. 

Le 2ème soir, juste avant le dîner, elle se rappela la fête organisée par Pansy, au dortoir des Serpentards. 'Peut-être devrais-je y aller? Elles ont été gentilles pour une fois…mais je ne peux pas le laisser!' Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Comme elle tournait en rond, ce fut finalement l'infirmière qui l'obligea à se décider.

"Miss Granger, puisque je vous dis qu'il ne va pas se réveiller! Du moins pas maintenant," ajouta-t-elle devant les larmes de la jeune fille. "Vous devriez sortir d'ici, manger quelque chose…vous distraire un peu. Sinon vous allez finir par vous aussi tomber malade et j'aurai trop à faire pour m'occuper de Mr Malfoy."

Hermione se dit qu'il valait mieux partir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle monta à la Tour de Gryffondor chercher son pyjama et quelques affaires, s'arrêtant au passage pour caresser Pattenrond. Entrant dans la salle de bains, elle passa une serviette mouillée sur son visage, afin d'effacer toutes traces de larmes. Ça n'était pas parce que Parkinson s'était laissée s'effondrer devant elle qu'elle allait faire pareille. Elle se mit un peu de fond de teint et emprunta un gloss pour les lèvres à Parvati. Avec une mine affligée, elle se contempla quelques instants dans le miroir.

"Avec tout ça, je ne me reconnais même plus…"

Soupirant, elle rassembla tout ce dont elle pensait avoir besoin dans un sac et redescendit à la salle commune. Elle était déserte, à l'exception de Neville, qui tentait de terminer un devoir de Métamorphose. Il leva la tête et sourit tristement, lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

"Tu va où? A l'infirmerie?"

"Non. Les filles des Serpentards organisent une soirée pyjama et elles m'ont invité."

Elle ne fut en rien surprise de l'air ébahi qui s'étala sur le visage rondouillard de son ami. Il ressemblait presque à Ron, quand ce dernier faisait ses crises de jalousies…elle réalisa avec tristesse que le rouquin lui manquait terriblement, bien qu'ils s'étaient quittés dans de mauvaises circonstances.

"Tu es sûre que c'est prudent d'y aller?"

"Pfff, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre…"

Neville fronça les sourcils, son expression presque irritée.

"Rien, à part la notion que tu as aussi des amis ici à Gryffondor."

"Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!!! J'en ai marre!! Pourquoi on me laisse jamais être avec qui je veux?? C'était la même chose avec Harry et Ron, et regarde où ça les a menés!!! Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Neville."

Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle Commune en claquant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui protesta vivement. Neville, resté seul, sentit quelque chose en lui s'éteindre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à ses parents.

"Ils l'ont là devant les yeux et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. C'est exactement ce que Voldemort veut, de nous voir tous nous disputer et partir chacun de son côté, seul et vulnérable. Si on fait pas quelque chose très vite, il va pouvoir attaquer et tout sera perdu."

Il rassembla ses affaires et gravit tristement les marches jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de 5ème Année, qu'il ne partageait plus qu'avec Dean et Seamus.

***

Hermione marchait à travers l'école d'un pas plus précipité qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir explosé de la sorte face à Neville, qui essayait juste de lui faire comprendre que les Gryffondors ne l'avaient pas abandonnée. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, même après l'expulsion de Harry et voilà comment elle le remerciait. 'Tu n'es qu'une idiote!' Elle accéléra encore et ce fut que quand elle arriva dans les donjons qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait ni où se trouvait le dortoir des Serpentards, ni le mot de passe pour y entrer. Alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, une voix retentit dans le corridor derrière elle.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…"

C'était Pansy. Elle semblait aller mieux que lors de leur dernière rencontre et elle arborait même un petit sourire en coin. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Et si Neville avait raison? La Serpentard s'avança lentement vers elle et la prit doucement par le bras.

"C'est par ici…"

La Gryffondor suivit son ennemie, qui la mena devant un mur complètement nu. Elle écouta le mot de passe que d'une oreille, vu qu'elle n'y remettrait probablement jamais les pieds après la soirée. Le mur s'effaça et toutes deux pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves y terminaient leurs devoirs ou jouaient aux échecs, mais la majorité devait être encore en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione suivit Pansy en haut d'un escalier jusque dans un dortoir, qui, bien qu'il était semblable au sien, était décoré entièrement de vert et d'argenté. Une demi douzaine de filles étaient assises sur les lits. Avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de se dire qu'elle pouvait encore rebrousser chemin, Pansy la tira en avant et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Les filles, voici Hermione."

Plusieurs n'étaient visiblement pas au courant que la meilleure amie de Harry Potter allait venir à leur petite soirée et une en particulier, une grande blonde aux yeux marrons qu'Hermione se promit de ne jamais contrarier, protesta:

"Qu'est que tu nous amènes une Gryffondor ici, Parkinson. Je croyais que c'était une soirée privée."

Elle lança un regard méprisant dans la direction d'Hermione, qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. Les autres filles fixèrent Pansy d'un air incrédule. Elles ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à la visite d'une 'Mudblood'. Pansy sourit et dit:

"Écoutez, les filles, soyez sympas. Elle a perdu ses deux meilleurs amis en l'espace d'un semaine et son 'petit copain'," à ces mots Hermione crut détecter un ton de moquerie de la part de Pansy, "est à l'infirmerie dans le coma. On peut bien lui faire de la place, non?"

Les autres ne dirent rien, mais Pansy sembla prendre leur silence pour un 'oui'. Elle fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir sur un lit qui devait être le sien et se tourna vers elle.

"Bon, ben voici Karen," elle désigna du doigt une longue fille mince aux cheveux bruns. Elle semblait tolérable, mais Hermione n'était pas encore prête à lister les qualités de ses nouvelles 'copines'. "A côté c'est Lizzy," une rouquine au visage constellé de taches de rousseur leva les sourcils en direction d'Hermione, "et là Milicent," Hermione se rappela avec horreur le duel de 2ème Année, où la fille en question l'avait pratiquement étranglée, "Juliana que tu connais déjà et Sarah."

Juliana lui sourit, mais Sarah, la grande blonde qui avait protesté au début resta de marbre, fixant simplement la Gryffondor d'un air qui donnait à cette dernière l'envie de s'enfuir précipitamment. Il y eut un silence déconcertant, puis Lizzy demanda:

"C'est qui ton petit copain?"

Hermione déglutit. Si toutes les filles Serpentard étaient dotées de la même obsession pour Draco que Pansy (qui d'ailleurs n'aurait dû être au courant de rien, pensa Hermione avec affolement), la nouvelle n'allait pas bien passer. 'Bon, si il le faut…'

"Draco Malfoy."

***

"Vous êtes un incapable, Lucius!"

"Pardonnez-moi maître, mais l'humiliation qu'il-"

"Silence!"

Lucius Malfoy se tut. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire quand le Lord réagissait de cette façon. Dans ces moments là, le grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds sentait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Et il ne se trompait absolument pas.

"Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête??? Nous avions encore besoin de votre fils!! Ne vous ai-je donc rien appris?? Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un et ne jamais céder à la vengeance, du moins pas sans me consulter auparavant!!"

L'autre acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Cependant, au fond de lui, il ressentait bouillir une irritation présente en lui depuis déjà quelques temps. Il avait souvent l'impression de se retrouver devant un de ses anciens professeurs de Poudlard quand il parlait au Lord. Un professeur insatisfait de lui car il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. 

"My Lord, je peux encore le faire revenir. Le poison n'était pas mortel."

Lucius hésitait à lui parler de la lettre. Il l'avait reçue le matin même et le contenu l'avait empli d'un contentement nouveau, mais il n'était pas sûr que son maître allait apprécier. Après tout, cet imbécile de Draco avait nettement refusé de se joindre à lui… Voldemort, pendant ce temps, observait attentivement son serviteur. Ses yeux de serpents se plissèrent et il tendit soudain sa main aux longs doigts fins pour attraper le devant de la robe de Lucius.

"Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'autre à me dire, Malfoy?"

"Non…non m-maître…"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le contempla d'un air mauvais et sortit sa baguette. Il ne tutoyait ses serviteurs que quand il était particulièrement en colère. Levant la baguette, il siffla:

_"Endoloris!"_

Et regarda avec satisfaction Lucius se tordre de douleur sur le solde pierre. Il distingua de part et d'autre des cris de son serviteur des bribes de confessions. Après quelque minutes, il annula le sort.

"Répétez donc un peu tout ça et plus clairement cette fois."

"J'ai-j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de Pansy Parkinson, la fille de Roderik Parkinson. Elle me proposait de récupérer Draco en promettant qu'elle pourrait l'épouser une fois l'école finie. Comme ça, on s'assurerait qu'il ne traînerait plus avec la Mudblood, Hermione Granger. Elle proposait aussi un sortilège d'amnésie combiné à l'Imperio jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne lui-même et oublie définitivement cette fille."

A/N: eh bé…assez nul, mais voilà quoi…enfin ça ira comme 23ème chapitre. J'ai fait passer toutes les infos qu'il y avait à faire passer. J'espère que vous avez aimé, du moins. Reviews??

Bisous

Amiastine


	24. Jamais plus de quelques jours

A/N: me revoilà…avec encore plus de bâtons dans les roues. J'ai lu le 5ème tome et ça va être difficile de ne pas penser à ce qui s'y passe pendant que j'écris ma fic…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de spoilers. J'ai des idées de nouvelles fics qui devraient vous plaire, pour quand j'aurai fini celle-ci et Un été au Paradis…mais bon. J'ai un vote à faire passer: voulez-vous une bonne petite scène R entre Dray et 'Mione dans cette fic oui ou non??? Car si oui je dois me préparer mentalement à l'écrire, d'abord.

Message pour Drusilla02: j'adore (sincèrement) tous tes reviews et ils me donnent envie d'écrire les suites de mes fics, mais aussi invraisemblable que cela peut paraître, j'ai aussi une vie à côté de l'écriture. J'ai pas tout le temps du monde (même si maintenant je suis en vacances) et j'ai pas toujours un ordi à portée de mains. Mets moi autant de reviews que tu veux (je les adore!!!!!) mais épargne mes fics en Anglais stp…là c'est vraiment important que les reviews aient un rapport avec la fic car j'en ai pas beaucoup, ok?

Disclaimer: elle l'a prouvé une nouvelle fois avec Phénix, ils sont tous bien à elle et elle fait en ce qu'elle veut…beuheu. 

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 24: Jamais plus de quelques jours

Hermione sentit son ventre se nouer lorsqu'elle lâcha:

"Draco Malfoy."

Elle avait baissé les yeux, peureuse de voir les réactions des filles Serpentard. Pendant un instant, le silence pesa lourdement dans la pièce, puis Sarah partit d'un grand rire, bientôt accompagnée de toutes les autres. Pansy souriait à pleines dents, un air machiavélique totalement visible sur son visage. Hermione força à son tour un demi sourire et leva les yeux, complètement mortifiée.

"Ah…ha…très drôle, Granger, très spirituel…" réussit à sortir Lizzy entre deux gloussements.

"Mais je vous assure que c'est pas une blague!!!"

Toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire. Hermione était persuadée que si l'on pouvait tuer d'un simple regard, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre. 'Mon dieu, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas toutes d'anciennes conquêtes à lui…' Elle frissonna désagréablement à cette pensée. Karen s'avança vers la Gryffondor avec la grâce d'une vipère et se planta devant elle.

"Tu veux dire que tu sors réellement avec Draco Malfoy?"

"O-oui…"

Sarah lança un petit 'ha!?' incrédule et s'avança à son tour. Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver coincée comme un lapin entre deux chasseurs affamés et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. L'air des deux filles, comme si elles avaient toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, lui rappelait un peu Lucius Malfoy, quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré bannir de sa mémoire à vie.

"Depuis quand on peut savoir?"demanda Millicent en l'approchant.

Le malaise d'Hermione était apparent et les Serpentardes avaient l'air de s'en délecter. 

"Je…ça ne fait pas très longtemps…"

Ce fut au tour de Lizzy de se lever.

"Et vous avez déjà-"

"-passé à l'acte?"finit Pansy pour elle.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et les dévisagea comme si elles avaient toutes pété un plomb. 'Elles ne pensent pas que-'

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler!"

Le visage flottant de Lucius lui revenait, ses mains, la douleur, la peur…elle ne voulait pas penser à Draco comme ça… Les filles se regardèrent, une expression mauvaise passant entre elle. Sarah lui mit une main forte sur l'épaule et la força à s'asseoir sur son lit. Les autres s'attroupèrent autours, curieuses, anticipant la suite.

"Tu veux dire que, Draco et toi, vous n'avez pas encore baisé?"

"Ben-"

Mais Lizzy la coupa:

"Étrange, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'attendre aussi longtemps…"

"Oui, il est très…impatient, d'habitude."

"De toutes façons ça ne dure jamais plus de quelques jours avec lui…"

La jeune fille Gryffondor sentit ses yeux lui piquer un peu et ses mains agripper le bord du lit. Comment osaient-elles parler de Draco comme ça!!?? 'Il n'a pas pu…Draco n'a pas…' Hermione savait à peu près qu'il avait déjà eu des petites amies avant mais elle ne s'y était pas intéressée. Un sentiment de nausée l'envahit et elle voulut se relever, mais Sarah maintenait toujours sa main plaquée sur son épaule. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée ce que Draco avait pu faire avec d'autres filles, tout comme lui n'allait sûrement pas s'interroger au sujet de sa relation avec Viktor Krum. Ils se faisaient confiance…à moins que…'Non! Elles le font exprès pour m'embobiner! J'aurais dû écouter Neville…' Elle secoua la tête légèrement. 

"Tu ne veux pas nous croire?"

"Pourtant les Malfoys," (Hermione frissonna en pensant à Lucius), "sont réputés très tombeurs…"

Karen s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Hermione commençait à se demander sérieusement comment elle avait pu trouver la fille acceptable au début. La jeune fille sourit légèrement et posa sa main sur le bras de la Gryffondor.

"Demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir, je connais Draco très bien…"

Un hoquet se forma dans sa gorge et Hermione dut faire preuve d'une incroyable maîtrise de soi pour ne pas partir en courant.

"Tu…enfin il…vous êtes sortis ensemble?"

"Oui…pendant quelques jours l'année dernière."

Sarah fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux.

"Même qu'on a dû dormir ailleurs que dans le dortoir, car Monsieur ne voulait pas être dérangé…mais bien sûr on a écouté à la porte et-"

"TAISEZ-VOUS!

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle ne supportait pas de les entendre parler de Draco comme ça. 'C'est entièrement inventé, juste pour m'embêter…' Hermione se leva, repoussant Sarah avec force. Toutes les filles souriaient, sauf Pansy qui s'occupait d'un hibou qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte, tenant son sac fermement à la main.

"Je t'ai fait de la peine, Granger? Tu vas aller pleurer à la bibliothèque?"

Hermione lâcha son sac et serra les poings. Elle détestait la violence, mais dans certains cas… Raidissant ses muscles, elle fouilla son cerveau pour les quelques notions d'arts martiaux acquises il y a des années dans un cours pour enfants Moldus. Puis tout se passa en un éclair: ramenant son corps sur le côté, elle virevolta et leva le pied juste à la bonne hauteur pour qu'il atteigne Sarah en plein ventre. La Serpentarde se retrouva projetée contre Karen qui poussa un cri de douleur. Toutes deux allèrent s'écraser contre une table de nuit, devant les yeux ébahis des autres. Seule Pansy semblait calme. Elle traversa la pièce et empoigna Hermione (qui s'était immobilisée elle aussi devant ce qu'elle avait fait), l'entraînant dehors.

"Je te savais pas capable de ça, Hermione…peut-être aurais-tu dû aller à Serpentard, mais je ne pense pas."

La Gryffondor, encore toute retournée, la suivit sans protester. Elles arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune déserte où Pansy la conduisit jusqu'à la sortie. Cependant, avant d'ouvrir le pan de mur, Pansy se tourna vers elle.

"Voilà un conseil: laisse tomber Draco. Il n'a absolument rien à faire avec toi et de toutes façons, il est déjà promis à une autre."

La jeune fille sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits car elle demanda:

"Tu veux dire quoi par là exactement?"

L'acidité dans sa voix était palpable mais Pansy s'en fichait. Un horrible rictus aux lèvres, elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin. 'C'était donc ça qu'elle faisait avec l'hibou de toute à l'heure…' Une écriture soignée courait sur le dessus et Hermione pâlit à la vue de la signature qui s'étalait au bas de la page lorsque Pansy le lui tendit pour lire.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_Je ne doute point que vous soyez la meilleur chose qui puisse arriver à mon fils en ce moment. Depuis quelques temps Draco est indiscipliné et l'alliance que vous m'avez proposée servirait à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il est au Manoir en ce moment, en train de se rétablir. Je lui ai parlé de votre proposition et il semble ravi. La date du mariage sera encore à décider mais la cérémonie se déroulera sans doute quand vous aurez les deux atteints la majorité, donc 17 ans. Je vous remercie encore une fois._

_Sincères salutations,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione relut la lettre trois fois, les larmes lui montant rapidement. 'C'est pas possible, il ment…Draco n'accepterait jamais, il déteste Pansy…je suis sûre qu'il la déteste…je-' Elle déchira rageusement le parchemin et ignorant Pansy qui riait, elle sortit de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. 'L'infirmerie…il faut que j'y aille…j'aurais jamais dû le laisser…' Hermione courut le plus vite possible, s'encoublant plusieurs fois dans sa robe de sorcier  et manquant de renverser un petit de 1ère Année.

Les doubles portes de l'infirmerie apparurent soudain devant elle et elle poussa le battant avec force. 'De quel côté?' Son esprit semblait l'avoir totalement lâché et elle tourna deux fois sur elle-même avant de se rappeler que son petit ami était couché sur un des lits du fond. Elle s'approcha…

"Draco?"

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il était empoisonné. Un rideau était tiré autours de son lit et Hermione se précipita pour le repousser. Derrière, le matelas était horriblement blanc, la couverture tirée, l'oreiller dérangé. Draco était parti.

A/N: court je sais mais je pars chez ma mère (où je ne pourrais malheureusement pas écrire en Français, vu que le clavier ne comporte pas d'accents) dans quelques instants. J'ai juste le temps de poster ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous aura plu. 

Gros bisous

Amiastine


	25. La pluie et le beau temps

A/N: J'ai décidé, je m'applique à finir Haine Eternelle et Un été au paradis car ça va faire une année bientôt que je les ai commencées…mes autres fics, je les met en suspens…j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop…enfin si l'inspiration me vient je continuerai peut-être un peu de la Part du Diable…enfin on verra. 

Pour cette fic-ci, j'ai bien l'impression que la fin n'est pas loin…on en est encore à quelques chapitres, mais pas des masses…en tout cas, je sais comment ça va finir mais je vais rien vous dire…pas tout gâcher quand même. Bon, ben en tout cas, Bonne Lecture!!!

Disclaimer: pfff…

Haine Eternelle 

Chapitre 25: La pluie et le beau temps

Draco se réveilla avec un mal de tête monumental. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?' Il lui fallut un bon moment pour rattraper les bribes de souvenirs des derniers jours qui flottaient dans son esprit brouillé. Une espèce de lettre qui n'en était pas vraiment une…une poussière verte…un visage aux yeux chocolats…Hermione. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal. 'Ma tête…c'est insupportable…' S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il se releva dans le lit où il était couché. 

"Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi?"

Il était dans son propre lit, dans sa chambre, au manoir. Manoir qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. 'C'est Lucius…j'en suis sûr…c'est lui qui a envoyé ce poison…mais pourquoi?' Voldemort avait dit que s'il revoyait un jour Draco, il le tuerait sans hésiter…et Lucius ne désobéirait pas à son maître adoré. 'Encore une nouvelle forme de torture, sans doute…pourvu qu'Hermione soit en sécurité.' C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune homme. 'J'ai déjà été si près de la perdre une fois…' Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre parvint à ses oreilles et il tourna la tête pour voir l'Elfe de Maison Gourky entrer dans sa chambre.

"Ah, Monsieur Draco est déjà réveillé…maître Lucius désire parler à Monsieur dès qu'il sera habillé et prêt. Il attend dans son bureau."

"Euh…bien Gourky, dis-lui que j'arrive."

'Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me sortir cette fois?' pensa Draco avec amèrement alors qu'il entreprenait de fouiller dans son armoire. Il prit évidemment tout son temps, n'ayant aucun désir d'aller retrouver son père. Quand Lucius désirait lui parler dans son bureau, ce n'était en général pas pour lui conter la pluie et le beau temps. Il sélectionna une robe de sorcier noire avec un dragon brodé en argent sur le dos, un de ses habits d'été préférés, avant de passer dans sa salle de bain. Si tel était son destin, il souhaitait au moins mourir présentable. Un pot de gel était posé sur le bord du lavabo et même si Draco avait renoncé à se plaquer les cheveux en arrière à l'école depuis deux ans, il avait gardé l'habitude à la maison, car son père avait toujours trouvé que ça lui donnait un air distingué. 'Mais peut-être que je n'est pas envie d'être distingué…' Il balaya le pot de sa main et le regarda se fracasser sur le carrelage. C'était bon de se détacher du passé. A ce moment là, Draco aurait même fait n'importe quoi pour paraître le plus désordonné possible, y compris se rouler dans de l'herbe mouillée et de la boue jusqu'à en être recouvert. Il peigna juste un peu ses mèches blondes, laissant quelques unes tomber devant son visage. 'Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'Hermione les préfère…' Il se détourna du miroir avec un pincement au cœur. Qui sait s'il la reverrait jamais?

Respirant profondément, il quitta sa chambre et descendit avec lenteur les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, il s'arrêta quelques instants devant une porte, sur sa droite. Collant une oreille contre la porte, Draco écouta, en vain. Il était sur le point de pousser le battant quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

"Ne la cherche pas, Draco. Elle n'est plus ici."

Draco ne se retourna pas, cloué dans sa position par une nouvelle vague d'antipathie. La voix doucereuse de Lucius l'irritait au plus haut point et il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots. On l'aurait presque dit…victorieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!"

Il avait forcé tout la haine qu'il contenait dans cette question. Si elle avait été matérielle, de l'acide en aurait sans doute coulé à flots.

"J'ai fait interner Narcissa à St Mungo. Dans le département psychiatrique. Après ce que ta garce de mère a fait à mes dossiers, je ne pouvais faire autrement, tu comprends Draco? Les gens auraient parlé…Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas dans mon bureau alors que je t'avais fait demander il y a une demi-heure."

Le Serpentard se retourna enfin, une expression de dégoût martyrisant ses traits. Aucun lien ne le rattachait désormais à l'immonde créature qui se tenait devant lui avec tant arrogance et d'égoïsme. Il constata avec un sentiment proche de l'euphorie l'horrible bleu qui défigurait le front de Lucius, là où le vase lancé par Hermione l'avait atteint. Il commença à marcher, pressant le pas, et évita de regarder son père dans les yeux alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le bureau de Lucius qui se trouvait deux couloirs plus loin. Résolu, il s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil, évitant résolument de regarder vers le divan de peur que celui-ci contienne des images d'Hermione qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et attendit que Lucius le rejoigne. 

"Je vois que tu es décidé à m'obéir…très bien, ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus faciles."

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son père. C'était vrai, à quoi bon compliquer les choses…

"Une source sûre m'a informé de ta relation avec une certaine…Mudblood." Lucius lâcha l'injure comme s'il s'agissait d'une prostituée ou quelque chose de pareillement dégradant. "La petite Granger, c'est ça?"

Un son de rage s'échappa de Draco sans qu'il le veuille. Lucius eut un sourire triomphant et s'assit à son tour, sur le divan. Il caressa d'une main les coussins, sans cesser de fixer son fils.

"Dis-moi, Draco," murmura-t-il en crachant le nom, "est-ce qu'elle était bonne? Tu t'es bien amusé? Elle t'a procuré du plaisir? Pour tout te dire, moi je l'ai trouvée un peu frigide-"

"TAIS-TOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ses paupières se fermèrent et un sentiment de vulnérabilité se propagea à travers son corps. Il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser emporter et il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Le jeune homme remarqua comme dans un était second sa respiration qui venait par saccades, ses poings refermés en boule, son cœur qui battait si fort, comme pour s'échapper de sa poitrine.

"N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu as des sentiments pour cette fille. Un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiments…n'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai toujours appris? Tu me déçois-"

"OUI!!! Oui et je continuerai à te décevoir, rien que par principe!!! Ça a toujours été toi, Toi, TOI! Tu n'as jamais pensé à personne d'autre qu'à toi…prends maman, par exemple!!! Je ne l'ai jamais vue heureuse, à part quand tu partais en voyage!!! Ces moments-là ont été les seules fois où elle avait le droit de me prendre dans ses bras, où elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière ce masque de froideur que tu lui imposait!! Et maintenant que reçois-t-elle comme récompense pour t'avoir obéi pendant toutes ces années? Je comprends tout à fait ce qui l'a poussée à te contrarier et ça n'aura pas été en vain, car ça m'a en partie ouvert les yeux. Tu passes ton temps à lécher les bottes de Voldemort comme un vulgaire esclave…tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit, voilà ce qui nous différencie…je  ne prend d'ordres de personne -d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas non plus besoin de violer des innocents pour prouver quelque chose!!!!! Tu n'es qu'un lâche!!!"

"JE TE DÉFENDS DE ME PARLER COMME ÇA!!!"

Draco se relaxa dans son fauteuil, l'air furieux. Pourtant, au fond de lui, un calme se répandait. Il pourrait toujours faire enrager son père et ça faisait du bien.

"J'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Hermione est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

"Ah ouais? Désolé de te décevoir, mais malgré tous tes désires, tu fais quand même partie de cette famille et tant que tu n'es pas majeur, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs sur toi."

"Pfff…"

'Il ne peut rien faire…absolument rien. Tout au plus me retirer de Poudlard mais je pourrai toujours m'enfuir…' Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se permit un petit sourire.

"La même personne qui m'a informé de tes fricotages avec Granger m'a fait une offre que je ne puis refuser…Pansy Parkinson est plus intelligente que je l'aurais imaginé…elle a su trouver une situation qui l'arrangeait tout autant que moi. Tu peux deviner laquelle?"

'Je déteste comme il joue avec les gens…' C'était la première chose qui vint à son esprit, avant qu'il ne réalise ce que Lucius venait vraiment de dire. 'Qu'est-ce que Pansy est encore venue faire là-dedans…elle n'aurait jamais dû être au courant pour Hermione et moi…si jamais je l'attrape-' Il eut une vision très sanglante de sa camarade de classe gisant parterre la gorge tranchée.

"Une fois l'école finie et juste avant ta majorité, tu l'épouseras."

Il fallut un moment à Draco pour percuter. Sa tête sembla se remplir de coton et s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il se serait très certainement écroulé sous le choc. Il se revoyait dans le Hall d'Entrée de Poudlard, embrassant Hermione avec la certitude qu'elle l'aimait. Puis l'image heureuse se mit à tourner très vite pour être remplacée par une vision de Pansy dans une horrible robe blanche, marchant dans une église qui semblait sans fin. Il était là, immobile, entre Crabbe et Goyle qui l'encadraient fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Et il y avait Hermione parmi les invités, Hermione qui pleurait, pleurait…le ton sec de Lucius le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

"Tu m'as entendu Draco?"

Le jeune homme laissa son regard fusionner avec celui de Lucius, puis répondit d'un ton glacial:

"Jamais."

"Oh, ton avis importe peu. Tu vois, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prend _toutes_ les décisions."

"J'aimerais te laisser dans ton doux délire, _père_, mais la réponse est: jamais."

"Il n'y a pas de réponse à donner. S'il le faut je te forcerai."

"Non je ne pense pas-"

Une légèreté envahit Draco. Son esprit se referma, enregistrant à peine la formule magique que Lucius venait de prononcer. 'Non, non je ne veux pas, j'aime-'

"Si je t'entends prononcer son nom ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je m'occuperai personnellement d'elle, c'est compris?"

En cet instant Draco aurait donnée tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir se rebeller et se retrouva dégoûté de lui-même lorsqu'il acquiesça. Certains comme Potter arrivaient peut-être à résister au sortilège de l'Império, Draco n'en faisait pas partie, malheureusement. 

"Voilà qui est mieux. Je vais te garder ici quelques jours pour m'assurer que tu es bien incapable de toute volonté. Tu verras, au fil du temps, tu t'y habituera…et puis je crois que le Lord a des projets pour toi. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire."

Quittant la pièce comme s'il était dans un rêve, Draco regagna sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et se concentra très, très fort. La seule résistance qu'il parvint à faire au sort qui l'emprisonnait lui permit de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, avant de le plonger dans le sommeil.

A/N: Pas monumentalement long, je sais, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à dire dans ce chapitre. Lucius est encore plus détestable, oui, mais bon…sinon cette histoire serait plate. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu…des reviews me feraient énormément!!!! (mais non, je en sous-entends rien du tout, je vous assure!!!!)

Bisous

Amiastine


	26. Un cadeau divin

A/N: Alors…hum * éclaircissement de gorge *… tous en chœur avec moi: Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Haine Eternelle (et son auteur aussi, mais c'est une autre affaire), Joyeux anniversaire!!!!!!!!! Bon, ok! Je SAIS! C'était le 16 août, j'ai 6 jours de retard (j'étais en vacances, milles excuses)…mais quand même!!!! Vous vous rendez compte? 1 an que j'écris cette fic (qui en passant fait un peu plus de 42'000 mots!!! Le plus long truc que j'ai écrit, presque un roman!)…on aura tout vu: enlèvements, bagarres, viols, meurtres, tortures, bannissements, empoisonnements…je me répèterai et je sais que beaucoup sont d'accord avec moi: je suis totalement sadique! Niark niark niark! 290 reviews (j'espère en passant atteindre les 300 avec ce chapitre *comme cadeau d'anniversaire commun pour moi et mon bébé * la fic donc…j'ai que 16 ans tout de même! *) Je peux vous dire ceci: il y aura une fin heureuse (enfin pour certaines personnes). En attendant, Bonne Lecture!!!!

Disclaimer: elle a pas voulu me les offrir comme cadeau d'anniversaire…beuheu…je la dirais presque méchante et avare mais je me retiens, car je l'adore trop…après tout, ce sont ses bébés à elle.

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 26: Un cadeau divin

Les murs de Poudlard se brouillaient autours d'elle tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione courrait plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru dans sa courte et innocente petite vie, mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Comme un cadeau divin, ses jambes la soutenaient et son souffle ne tarissait pas, son corps assumant totalement l'effort. Cela faisait presque du bien de courir comme ça, au moins elle avait quelque chose à faire. 'Je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté, Draco n'aurait jamais dit oui-' Mais toutes les horreurs que les filles de Serpentard lui avaient raconté lui revinrent en mémoire. 'Après tout, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça…Pansy traîne avec lui depuis la 3ème Année, si pas plus tôt encore…Oh! Hermione! Comment peux-tu penser ça…' Une petite voix la gronda. Hermione secoua la tête avec ferveur. 'Je deviens folle!'

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'elle aperçut la statue qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore au bout du couloir. S'arrêtant brusquement devant le griffon de pierre, Hermione fouilla ses souvenirs pour le mot de passe, faisant les cent pas.

"Chocogrenouilles!"

Soudain, la tête du griffon se pencha vers elle, les yeux de marbre la fixant sans vie.

"Le mot de passe a été changé, mademoiselle. Vous êtes préfète, vous devez sans doute être au courant?"

Hermione s'arrêta net de marcher, bouche bée. Personne n'avait pensé à la prévenir! Tant s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau du directeur la dernière fois (lors du bannissement de Harry-elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser), qu'elle avait complètement oublié de demander à quelqu'un de lui faire suivre le message. Énervée, elle donna un coup de pied dans le socle de la statue, qui remua ses ailes en protestation.

"Voyons, Miss! Ce n'est pas une façon digne de-"

"Laissez-moi entrer! Je dois parler à Dumbledore, c'est très urgent!!"

"Non, absolument pas! Sans le mot de passe-"

"Mais je vous dit que c'est urgent!"

"Vous croyez peut-être qu'après la façon dont vous m'avez frappé je-"

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait fondu en pleurs, de grosses larmes salées lui coulant le long des joues. Reniflant bruyamment, elle s'assit au pied de la statue, serrant ses jambes contre elle, son menton sur ses genoux. Geignant doucement, elle ferma les yeux très fort, bloquant toute lumière. 'Il ne peux pas avoir dit oui…il ne peux pas…'

"Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans tous ces états…"

Mais le griffon comprit bien vite que c'était peine perdue. Hermione avait commencé à murmurer tout pas des bribes de phrases à peines compréhensibles, serrant toujours ses jambes contre elle:

"Pas vrai…m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…détestait l'autre conne…pourquoi moi…non…injuste…est ma faute…monstre…"

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione leva la tête lentement. Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître dans le couloir même par lequel elle était arrivée. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire avec des motifs argentés, il semblait sombre et austère. D'ailleurs, à l'expression qu'affichait son visage, il paraissait même franchement bouleversé.

"Professeur! Je vous cherchais justement! Quelque chose de grave est arrivé-"

"Oui, j'en ai hélas bien peur."

"Q-quoi? Vous êtes au courant? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Draco?"

"Je ne sais pas Miss Granger. Sans doute attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle…"

"Hein?"

"Ben oui. Sa mère est morte ce matin à l'hôpital de St-Mungo…c'est bien ce dont vous vouliez me parler?"

La bouche ouverte par le choc, la jeune fille se laissa rouler en boule sur le côté. 'Non, c'est impossible!!!! Pas Narcissa! Elle était la seule qui pouvait encore nous aider…' Elle sentit vaguement le directeur l'aider à se redresser, mais elle y fit à peine attention. 'Comment…non pourquoi???? Pourquoi elle?? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?' Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

"Hermione, tu vas bien?"

Une colère grise et terne, mais tout de même une colère, emplissait lentement Hermione, partant de son cœur jusque dans tous ses membres. Sa vision se brouilla un peu et elle tituba en se relevant. S'appuyant d'une main tremblante à la statue du griffon (qui la laissa faire à contre-cœur), elle fixa Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

"Non…et la chose dont je voulais vous parler…eh bien c'est que Draco a disparu. C'est son père qui est venu l'enlever….tout autant que c'est sans doute Lucius qui est responsable de la mort de Narcissa. Elle était si gentille avec moi lors de mon séjour à Malfoy Manor…elle voulait absolument que quelqu'un empêche Draco de devenir comme son père et elle voulait que je l'emmène avec moi en quittant le manoir. Je…je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai laissé et il a failli mourir. Et maintenant il est sans doute perdu à jamais."

Elle ne pouvait se résigner à parler de l'accord entre Lucius et Pansy. A bout de souffle, Hermione laissa Dumbledore la diriger dans l'escalier tournant puis jusque sur un fauteuil confortable dans son bureau, où elle ferma les yeux de tristesse et de fatigue. La colère bouillonnait toujours dans les confins de son esprit, mais refoulée quelque peu pour l'instant. Ça ne servait à rien d'établir un plan sans avoir la tête froide. 

Le directeur s'assit derrière son bureau et posa ses coudes sur la surface polie, les mains comme en prière. Il l'observa quelques instants, puis soupira.

"Hermione…il faut que tu me dises absolument tout ce qui se passe…c'est important."

"Je vous ai tout-"

Mais un coup d'œil au regard prononcé que lui lançait Dumbledore démontra à Hermione que ça ne servirait à rien de mentir.

"Ok…c'est assez difficile à dire, mais voilà: Lucius…enfin _Monsieur Malfoy_…et Pansy Parkinson ont passé un accord: à la fin de l'école et juste avant que Draco atteigne sa majorité (donc étant encore sous l'autorité de son père), il devra…il devra épouser Pansy."

"Et il ne le désire sans doute pas?"

Hermione baissa les yeux. Des bribes de phrases lui revenaient sans cesse: '-Que depuis quelques jours-…-tu comptes beaucoup pour moi-…-les Malfoys sont réputés très tombeurs-…-vous n'avez pas encore…-' Se levant lentement, la Gryffondor  fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée. Le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes, elle répondit doucement:

"Je ne le sais pas, professeur…je ne sais plus."

_Pendant ce temps, dans une maison à l'allure abandonnée, pas trop loin de Pré-au-Lard..._

"Sirius!! Sirius, regarde ça!"

Harry était assis à ce qui leur faisait office de table de cuisine et tenait une copie toute neuve de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était l'édition du jour même que son parrain, déguisé en chien, avait pu voler dans une boîte aux lettres tôt le matin. En première page, la photo animée d'une jolie sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds trônait sous le gros titre: 

~**Narcissa Malfoy retrouvée morte dans son lit d'hôpital!~**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment…" 

"C'est important!!"

Posant le journal à plat sur la table, Harry relut l'article, le souffle un peu court:

~Narcissa Evangeline Malfoy a été retrouvée morte ce matin, dans son lit à l'hôpital de St-Mungo. Épouse de Lucius Malfoy, elle avait été admise au département psychiatrique environs une semaine et demi auparavant, pour des causes encore inconnues. 'Et elles le resteront,' affirme Freija Gordi, infirmière en chef du département. 'Nous sommes tenus par le secret médical et les patients, qu'ils soient encore vivants ou non, ont droit à ce que les raisons de leur séjour parmi nous restent sous silence.'

_Ce qui n'a pas pu être étouffé, par contre, ce sont les bruits qui courent selon quoi Madame Malfoy ne serait pas morte d'un décès naturel. En effet, l'infirmière Jane Harvey (qui a eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir le corps sans vie de sa patiente en apportant le plateau du petit-déjeuner) a constaté quelques faits étranges: 'Tout d'abord, la fenêtre était ouverte…cela peut peut-être paraître assez normal, mais il se trouve justement que Madame Narcissa supportait mal les courants d'air. Elle se plaignait systématiquement du système d'air conditionné trop fort, alors de là aller ouvrir une fenêtre par sa propre volonté…Ensuite, le vase de fleurs qu'elle avait sur sa table de nuit avait été renversé et les pétales, arrachés violemment, étaient disposés sur le corps de Madame, mais pas en un dessin précis. Bien sûr, le vent, s'engouffrant par la fenêtre, aurait pu les y souffler… Et pour finir, il y avait aussi les marques sur son cou. Rouges, qu'elles étaient, et profondes. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait étranglée…'_

_Madame Malfoy avait une chambre privée, alors impossible d'avoir d'autres patients-témoins. Quand confrontée à cette question, la direction de l'hôpital a simplement déclaré que la cause du décès est probablement dû à un refroidissement ou à un arrêt cardiaque. Ils affirment aussi que Mademoiselle Harvey à eu des hallucinations, les marques d'étranglement ne semblant pas être présentes au moment de la première autopsie. Pourtant, ce cas semble irrésolu et dès que nous aurons du nouveau, nous vous en ferons part. _

Samuel Ismin, envoyé spécial.~ 

Posant une veille chaise à laquelle il manquait un bout de pied sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine, Sirius s'y assit et prit le journal des mains de son filleul. 

"Voyons voir ça…"

Harry regarda les yeux de son parrain atteindre la taille de soucoupes alors qu'il lisait à son tour l'article. Soupirant, le jeune garçon essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il savait à propos de la mère de son ennemi. 'Elle avait l'air franchement détestable, quand je l'ai vue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…mais je me souviens aussi qu'Hermione m'en avait un peu parlé, pendant que Malfoy gisait évanoui à l'infirmerie, avant qu-' Il s'arrêta un instant, secoua sa tête légèrement, et rajusta ses pensées. 'Elle disait Narcissa gentille…qu'elle l'avait aidée ou quelque chose comme ça, qu'elle était obligée de porter un masque de froideur en public. Pfff…de toutes façons, même Hermione n'avait pas toute sa tête à ce moment là…mais je me demande pourquoi Narcissa était à St-Mungo…quoique ayant Lucius Malfoy pour mari, il y avait de quoi la rendre folle.' Levant les yeux, il remarqua que Sirius avait fini de lire et fixait la nappe d'un air morne.

"Elle ne méritait pas ça…"

"Hein? Mais c'est une Malfoy, une femme de Mangemort!"

"Oui mais je la connaissais, moi, avant qu'elle n'épouse Lucius…elle était à Serdaigle et avait toujours été gentille avec moi. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ton père, mais bon…enfin toujours est-il, je me souviens du jour où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier. Elle avait une mine triste et bien qu'elle ne me le dît pas, je sus instantanément que c'était un mariage arrangé. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas faire partie d'une de ces familles qui se dit de sang pur, car cela peut être un clavaire. Depuis ce jour-là, ne l'ai plus vue que froide et distante. Elle ne me parlait presque plus, mais dès que Lucius tournait le dos, elle me jetait des regards désolés. Cette pauvre femme n'a jamais eu de chance…"

Le cœur un peu serré, Harry allait justement poser une question à Sirius, lorsqu'ils entendirent tous deux un bruit à la fenêtre. Sirius se transforma immédiatement en chien et Harry plongea sous la table, se cachant avec la nappe, de peur que ce soit des intrus ou des voisins curieux qui avaient entendu du bruit. Mais ce n'était qu'un hibou, qui tenait une lettre dans son bec. Harry s'extirpa de la table et ordonna à Sirius de cesser de grogner. Tirant la fenêtre ouverte, il prit l'enveloppe de parchemin, mais l'hibou s'envola avant qu'il pût le remercier.

"C'est une lettre de Poudlard! De Dumbledore!!"

Il avait tout de suite reconnu le blason familier où le lion, l'aigle, le blaireau et le serpent se bousculaient autours d'un P majuscule. Déchirant le cachet de cire, il tira la lettre de son enveloppe et se mit à lire. Derrière lui, Sirius était redevenu silencieux et s'était retransformé. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour lire le contenu de message, mais ce qu'il y vit déclencha sur son visage un sourire comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis des semaines.

"On a besoin de moi au château, pour une mission spéciale. Dumbledore dit que c'est important et que mon aide est vitale…il dit aussi que si je me montre à la hauteur de ses attentes, il reconsidérera sa décision concernant mon bannissement…dommage, il ne parle pas de l'expulsion de Poudlard, mais bon c'est déjà ça-"

"Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Tu vas accepter?"

"Bien sûr Sirius, pourquoi cette question?"

Un voile de tristesse s'était étendu devant les yeux de son parrain, mais Harry était trop content pour le remarquer.

"Rien…rien, c'est bien qu'on te donne une deuxième chance."

Alors qu'Harry partait préparer ses affaires, Sirius se rassit à la table, la tête dans les mains, des larmes sur les joues et un goût amère dans la bouche.

A/N: That's it, folks!!!! Ben voui, c'était mon 26ème chapitre…pô mal du tout, je dirais, mais bon, on verra ce que vous en pensez…une bonne nouvelle: j'ai réussi un peu à planifier dans ma tête les prochains chapitres alors je sais un peu plus où je vais…pour ceux que ça intéresserait, le rating 'R' refera surface hyper bientôt…Laissez-moi des tonnes de reviews!!! (là au moins j'y vais franchement et directement!)

Bisous!

Amiastine


	27. Au fond de son coeur

A/N. me revoilà…je suis terriblement désolée pour ceux d'entre vous qui espéraient la suite de Un été au paradis (rassurez-vous je l'ai pas du tout abandonnée), mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de terminer Haine Éternelle…vous me comprenez? Ça fait plus d'un an (merci d'ailleurs à tout ceux qui ont souhaité joyeux anniversaire!!) que je travaille dessus, alors…enfin bon. Je vous promets la suite de mes autres fics bientôt. Dans ce chapitre, ça revient au 'R' (ben oui, j'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse de pas mettre des trucs qui correspondent au rating!)…héhé…ça se dévie du Draco/Hermione, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le lâche pas. Vous êtes prévenus, âmes sensibles s'abstenir (lol). Bonne Lecture!!!!

Disclaimer: pah…je sais pas pourquoi je continues à le faire. Y sont pas à moi, ça vous va messieurs les gens qui s'occupent du plagiat?

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 27: Au fond de son cœur 

"Je vois que tu as décidé d'être poli…" dit Lucius Malfoy, lorsque son fils entra dans la salle à manger le lendemain matin. 

Draco lui avait dit bonjour, mais à contre-cœur. Il avait beau essayer de lutter, ses gestes se faisaient tout seuls et il savait que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas vraiment les siens. Ne pouvant même pas soupirer de frustration, il s'assit machinalement à table et entreprit de se beurrer une tartine. Lucius lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Tiens, ils parlent de ta mère, là-dedans…tu veux voir?"

Une cuillère de confiture dégoulinante figée entre le pot et sa tartine, Draco leva la tête. Curieux, mais tout de même méfiant du sourire de son père, il acquiesça. Lucius lui tendit le journal et attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits. Faisant le plus de bruit possible, il mordit dedans. 

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune homme pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Les larmes aux yeux, il laissa tomber le journal dans la confiture. 'Maman…qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire…et l'autre qui fait semblant de rien! Si seulement j'avais pas ce stupide sort, je-' Il fit taire ses pensées et reporta son attention sur Lucius, qui mangeait toujours sa pomme.

"Je pourrai aller à l'enterrement?"

"Ha! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me filer entre les doigts aussi facilement!!??"

"Mais tu seras là, avec pleins d'autres Mangemorts, non? Et puis tu peux demander à Pansy de me surveiller?"

Draco n'avait pas de plan. Peut-être en l'écoutant, on aurait pu le croire, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dire au revoir à sa mère. Il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas enterrée dans le parc du manoir, avec les autres membres de la famille, pas si Lucius l'avait réellement faite assassiner. 'Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça…"

"Alors?"

Lucius finit sa pomme et lança le trognon par la fenêtre avec un air de profond ennui. 

"On verra…je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais si Pansy te surveille…peut-être qu'en mettant aussi Macnair ou quelqu'un de confiance à tes côtés…"

Le Serpentard sourit faiblement intérieurement. Si son père commençait comme ça, il cèderait à coup sûr. Abandonnant sa tartine (il n'avait vraiment plus faim), il se leva et repartit en direction de la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il sentit ses pieds s'arrêter et l'Império l'obligea à se retourner.

"Quoi?"

Exaspéré, il regarda son père mettre nonchalamment ses pieds sur la table et le fixer, les yeux plissés. 'Que va-t-il encore vouloir me faire faire?'

"Si tu continues sur cette bonne voie, j'aurai une petite récompense pour toi demain soir…alors tâche de bien te tenir!"

Draco le regarda un instant, frustré de ne pouvoir afficher son dégoût, puis quitta la salle à manger pour aller à la bibliothèque. 'Bien me tenir…il se fiche vraiment de moi. Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose contre sa volonté dans cet état-là!'

_Le soir même à Poudlard…_

S'étant couchée de bonne heure afin d'oublier son chagrin, Hermione dormait profondément lorsque quelqu'un la secoua gentiment par l'épaule. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était dans son rêve, mais quand on lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à moitié les yeux. Immobile de frayeur, elle sentait son cœur battre un rythme effréné contre sa poitrine.  'Ça ne peut pas être lui…c'est probablement Lavande qui veut quelque chose…' Mais la façon dont la personne essayait de la réveiller lui était inconnue. Refermant les yeux et feignant de dormir, elle se tourna sur le dos. Une main vint lui caresser doucement la joue et un instant plus tard, un baiser se posa sur son front. Hermione dut faire appel à toute la volonté qu'elle possédait pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. 'C'est impossible…il est avec Lucius…il va épouser Pansy…'

"Hermione…réveille-toi…"

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir. Deux yeux verts émeraude la contemplaient avec affection dans la semi pénombre, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair luisant faiblement au-dessus. 

"Harry!!"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Les bras de son ami l'entourèrent, lui rendant son affection. Inconsciemment, elle murmurait des paroles tout bas, des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues et une douce chaleur bienfaisante se répandait en elle. Quelque part au fond de son cœur, le mal s'évanouissait, la douleur s'évaporait et un soleil d'espoir perçait de ses rayons nouveaux la noirceur des derniers jours. Puis un souci terrible pris le dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?? C'est dangereux Harry!! Tu-"

Il lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, lui ordonnant le silence. Un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres, il lui remit derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux collée à son front par la sueur, avant d'aller essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille avec son pouce.

"Calme-toi, Hermione…tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir."

Hermione entre-ouvrit la bouche de surprise. 

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle.

De nouveau ce sourire triste.

"Pour t'aider à récupérer Malf-…Draco. Et pour se débarrasser de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Il m'a dit que si j'y parvenais, il reviendrait sur sa décision concernant mon bannissement."

"Et ton renvoi de Poudlard?? Il est obligé de te reprendre!"

"Il…il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais penses-y, même si je ne peux pas revenir étudier ici, il y a la possibilité d'aller à Beauxbâtons ou à Durmstrang…et on se retrouvera toujours."

N'ayant pas la force de protester, Hermione se laissa tomber à nouveau dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci la tint un moment, puis la recoucha lentement sur l'oreiller.

"Tu verras, ça va s'arranger," murmura-t-il.

Hermione détourna la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de lui raconter ses angoisses, mais elle n'osait pas. Son amour appartenait désormais à celui qui durant tant d'années l'avait torturée et elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer à son meilleur ami. Elle se sentit soudain très seule, comme perdue au milieu d'une plaine sans vie.

"Harry?"

Se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

"Oui?"

La voix du jeune homme était cassée et avait de la peine à sortir. Hermione s'en retrouva étrangement apaisée. 'C'est bon de savoir que d'autres peuvent encore pleurer…' Elle se releva sur ses coudes.

"Tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir…si ça ne te déranges pas?"

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris. Il tendit la main vers elle puis s'immobilisa, comme s'il livrait une espèce de combat interne. Ses yeux semblaient troublés.

"Hermione, je-"

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, honteuse de ce que son ami avait pu croire. 

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça! C'est juste que j'avais vraiment pas envie de rester toute seule-"

"C'est bon, Hermione. Je sais."

Le rouge aux joues, elle s'écarta un peu, regardant avec des yeux ronds Harry s'installer silencieusement sous les couvertures à côté d'elle. Lui tournant le dos, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Perdue au fond de ses pensées, ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui chatouiller la cheville. Réprimant un hurlement, elle se retourna d'un coup sec, pour découvrir Harry qui l'observait avec un large sourire.

"Hééé!! C'est quoi ce truc!?"

"Mon pied…"

"Mais t'es glacé!"

Riant aux éclats, Hermione plongea ses bras sous la couverture et se mit à chatouiller Harry, qui se laissa faire un instant puis lui rendit la pareille. Un grognement sonore s'éleva d'un lit voisin. Harry s'empressa de fermer les rideaux autours du baldaquin.

"Chuuut! Je sais pas si Dumbledore apprécierait qu'on te trouve ici…" chuchota Hermione en rigolant.

"C'est toi qui fait du bruit!"

"Oui mais c'est de ta faute!"

Harry prit un air faussement indigné.

"Moi? Jamais!"

Hermione étouffa une nouvelle vague de gloussement en se fourrant le visage dans l'oreiller. 'Ça fait tellement de bien…' elle empêcha ses pensées de s'aventurer plus loin, de peur de retrouver sa tristesse. Soudain, elle sentit les bras d'Harry lui entourer le ventre et ne put empêcher les frissons qui se propagèrent à travers son corps. Il la retourna sans difficultés. 'Il est quand même beau…' se surprit-elle à murmurer dans sa tête. Penché au dessus d'elle, il avait enlevé ses lunettes et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Quelques mèches rebelles noires lui tombaient sur le front, obstruant sa cicatrice. Presque dans un état second, elle leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

"Harry…"

"Shhh…"

Il la fit taire avec ses lèvres. C'était comme si un feu d'artifice venait d'éclater au fond d'elle, fermant son esprit à toute logique, ouvrant des parties de son corps dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience à des sensations nouvelles, enivrantes. Le visage de Draco lui apparut, mais aussitôt toutes les paroles des Serpentardes lui revinrent en mémoire. 'S'il aime Pansy, s'il va l'épouser, à quoi bon…' Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais elle l'essuya rageusement de sa main, qu'elle posa ensuite sur l'arrière de la nuque d'Harry. Celui-ci se détacha d'elle un instant et enfouit sa bouche dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers tout aussi doux que passionnés. Il la tenait toujours à la taille et Hermione sentit une de ses mains descendre le long de sa jambe et se glisser sous sa chemise de nuit. Le contact des doigts glacés contre sa peau la firent tressaillir. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa Harry tracer le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue puis la glisser dans sa bouche. 

Déjà ses mains se dirigeaient vers la fermeture de la cape du jeune homme, qu'Hermione défit rageusement. Il se redressa et l'aida avec son t-shirt, la sueur marquant son front de petites perles. A la vue de son torse musclé, Hermione se sentit quelque peu intimidée. Un impression de force très peu inoffensive se dégageait de lui et le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses larges épaules et le repoussa sur le dos.

"Attends…"

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle possédait en elle, Hermione écarta un peu la couverture. Effleurant d'un léger baiser papillon le ventre de son ami, elle laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au bouton et à la fermeture éclair de son jeans, qu'elle entreprit de défaire, le souffle court. Harry s'assit, lui aussi le cœur battant, et à eux deux ils se débarrassèrent facilement de l'habit encombrant, dévoilant un caleçon de soie noire. Hermione, sentant une chaleur se répandre entre ses jambes, détourna les yeux. 

"Hermione…avant d'aller plus loin…tu es sûre-"

Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer, tout en continuant de détourner le regard.

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…je te le promets…"

"Je…je sais."

Fermant les yeux, elle se recoucha sur le dos, laissant ses bras se poser le long de son corps. Harry l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, sur le front, sur les lèvres et enfin sur le point de peau sensible au bas de son cou. Il glissa ensuite soigneusement ses mains sous la couverture, puis sous la bordure de la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille, qui laissa échapper un gémissement à peine perceptible. Relevant lentement le tissu, il déposa plusieurs baisers au creux de son ventre, remontant habilement, presque imperceptiblement jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Hermione tira sa chemise de nuit par dessus sa tête et s'en débarrassa. Dans les confins de son esprit, elle revoyait une scène similaire. Allongée sur un canapé, au lieu de son lit, elle tremblait de peur. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait au dessus d'elle. Une odeur d'alcool mêlée d'autre chose- 'Oublies ça…il ne faut pas y penser, pas maintenant…' Un calme l'envahit. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle frémit lorsque Harry acheva de la déshabiller.

"Tu es si belle…"

Lui enlevant son caleçon, elle l'attira contre elle, réconfortée de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et une boule d'angoisse lui tiraillait l'estomac, mais elle tâcha de les ignorer. Fixant Harry droit dans les yeux, elle écarta les jambes lorsqu'il se plaça sur elle, lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la rassurer, par la douceur de ses mouvements. Les yeux clos, elle le laissa l'embrasser, pénétrer sa bouche avec sa langue, la caresser…

Une légère douleur la tira de sa rêverie, infime piqûre comparée à la fois précédente, lui arrachant un sanglot silencieux. Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry, joignant timidement un mouvement de hanches au sien. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, entraînant le rythme de leur passion. Un merveilleux sentiment de liberté et d'insouciance s'empara de leurs sens aiguisés, leur donnant l'impression de ne former qu'un être voué au plaisir. Des flammes de frissons leur léchait les nerfs, brûlant toute once de honte ou de peur qu'il aurait pu s'y trouver. Une force inimaginable damnant son âme et déchirant son corps, Hermione sentit une chaleur envahir son ventre, coulant en elle tel un poison sucré. 'Je…qu'ai-je fait…'

Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était sentie libérée, un poids immense s'abattit sur son cœur. Harry passa sa main affectueusement dans ses cheveux et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, mais elle ne l'entendit guère. Avec un dernier baiser, il s'enleva d'elle, inconscient du froid qui frappait le corps de celle qu'il venait d'aimer. Hermione chercha la couverture à tâtons et enroula un coin autours d'elle, tentant en vain de refouler l'air glacé qui l'agressait à présent. 'Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, aussi égoïste?!' Harry la serrait contre lui, tendrement, et sa respiration était légère, indication qu'il dormait déjà. En cet instant, Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce fut non pas le bras de son meilleur ami qui l'entourât, mais le bras de Draco.

A/N:…je suis tentée de dire 'vilaine Hermione', mais bon…vous pouvez pas imaginer combien c'était dur d'écrire cette scène, moi qui n'ait jamais vraiment écrit de scène véritablement 'R' auparavant…

Désolée pour les fans ardus de Draco/Hermione, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, cette fic le reste toujours…c'était nécessaire pour la suite des événements. Même si Hermione est remplie de remords, ça aura une conséquence bénéfique sur sa relation avec Draco (vous pouvez deviner laquelle?).

Ce serait hyper sympa de me laisser un review pour me dire si c'était bien ou pas…c'est very, very, très important pour moi de savoir!!!!

Bisous

Amiastine


	28. Pouvoir oublier

A/N: J'aimerais d'abord beaucoup remercier les revieweurs du dernier chapitre, vous m'avez énormément rassurée, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point…je bloquais tout le temps sur la 'scène R', mais j'en suis quand même assez contente (grâce à vous!)…et puis j'aimerais aussi dédier ce chapitre à **Kat**: un million de mercis pour tout ce que tu m'as fait découvrir pendant les vacances!!! C'était les meilleures que j'ai eu depuis très, très longtemps…et je gardes toujours en mémoire (ça marche en plus O_o): "Ne pleures pas parce que c'est fini, souris parce que ça a eu lieu"…Gros Bisous, je t'adore! Aux autres, Bonne Lecture! (je vous adore aussi!)

Disclaimer: Eh…je pensais peut-être que pendant mon séjour au Québec, J.K se déciderait à un acte de gentillesse immense et me ferait don de Draco, mais non…toujours pas de paquet marqué 'sexy et dangereux' devant ma porte, snif. Enfin vous voyez, quoi.

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 28: Pouvoir oublier

Ses joues collaient, à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versé la nuit précédente pour l'aider à s'endormir. Un courant d'air lui glaçait les épaules, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se retourner et de se lever. Elle avait envie de se regarder ni dans le miroir, ni à travers les yeux des autres. Oh, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait fait (du moins elle le pensait fortement), mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance…pas pour la première fois, Hermione se mit à souhaiter posséder le pouvoir d'effacer le dernier mois et de le recommencer à nouveau.

Frissonnant malgré elle, elle s'assit dans son lit et daigna jeter un coup d'œil à sa droite. Personne. Pendant un instant de folie où son cœur battit doublement plus fort, elle crut à un rêve, mais la dépression de l'oreiller et le rejet des couvertures la ramenèrent violemment à la réalité. Il y avait un mot posé sur les draps. D'une main tremblante, Hermione le prit et le déplia:

_Hermione,_

_Je descends voir Dumbledore…je te retrouverai dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner, ok? _

_~Harry_

La jeune fille déchira le papier et partit dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude la réveiller un peu mieux, elle repensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait. 'Il n'aurait jamais dû venir…' Bien qu'elle était contente qu'Harry soit revenu parmi les sorciers, elle regrettait maintenant qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu tout simplement chez Dumbledore, au lieu de la réveiller en pleine nuit. 'Ça m'aurait évité bien des soucis…et il aurait au moins pu mettre quelque chose de gentil sur son billet, comme un 'je t'aime' ou je-ne-sais-quoi…' Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'elle ne voulait pas l'amour d'Harry. Ils étaient bons amis (du moins l'étaient, elle ne savait plus quoi penser à présent), rien de plus. 'Ma vie a certainement pris un tournant étrange cette année…si seulement c'était comme avant: Harry, Ron et moi, sans histoires (quoique quelques petites disputes avec Ron), à trois pour sauver Poudlard et le reste du monde. Draco Malfoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, me traitant de Mudblood à chaque occasion et tout le tra-la-la…' Draco. Elle se rendit compte avec un sourire que c'était ce qui faisait son bonheur à présent qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus rien dans son entourage. Mais l'aimerait-il toujours s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle l'avait trompé? Avec son ennemi juré en prime? 

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien encore nous arriver?"

Se séchant rapidement, elle s'habilla à la hâte et quitta la tour de Gryffondor. Les couloirs étaient déserts mis à part quelques fantômes qui flottaient morosement d'étage en étage. Les personnages dans les portraits somnolaient ou discutaient paisiblement entre-eux et ne semblaient prêter aucune attention à la jeune fille. Elle éprouvait une sorte de gratitude envers eux, appréciant le sentiment de solitude qui l'entourait. Ses pieds claquaient sur le sol de pierre, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. 'Tout ce que j'aimerais en cet instant, c'est pouvoir oublier…'

La Grande Salle était vide quand Hermione y entra. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle regarda sa montre. 14h26. Le petit-déjeuner on pouvait l'oublier. Mais comment savoir où se trouvait Harry? Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards, à la place habituelle de Draco, la tête dans les mains.

"Miss?"

Elle sentit qu'on tirait sur sa robe de sorcier. Relevant la tête, elle vit Dobby debout à côté d'elle, vêtu de son habituel accoutrement farfelu, sauf que cette fois il avait sur chaque oreille une chaussette dépareillée. Il semblait un peu timide.

"C'est vous Miss Granger?"

"O-oui…"

"Harry Potter a dit à Dobby de prévenir Miss Granger si elle descendait…il est dans le bureau de Monsieur Dumbledore. Miss Granger doit y aller le plus vite possible."

"Merci Dobby, vous êtes gentil."

Soucieuse d'être trop en retard, Hermione partit au pas de course. Elle gravit tous les escaliers (qui bien heureusement ne bougèrent pas en cours de route) en quatrième vitesse, marmonna le mot de passe (que Dumbledore lui avait révélé la veille) et s'engagea dans l'escalier tournant. Arrivée en haut, elle poussa la lourde porte et entra.

"Ah, vous voilà Miss Granger! Vous avez bien dormi?"

Si elle n'avait pas été à cent pour cent sûre qu'Harry n'aurait jamais révélé ce qu'ils avaient fait à Dumbledore, elle se serait évanouie de honte sur place. Au lieu de ça, elle acquiesça faiblement de la tête. Prenant place dans un fauteuil près de celui qu'occupait Harry, elle demanda à Dumbledore:

"Qu'allons nous faire pour Draco?"

Hermione tâcha d'ignorer Harry qui s'était redressé dans son siège et se borna à fixer le directeur, qui avait l'air pensif.

"C'est justement ce pour quoi je vous ai demandé de venir…Harry, je sais bien que tu ne te sens pas réellement concerné par ce qui est arrivé au jeune Malfoy, mais si tu veux réintégrer le monde des sorciers, c'est en le secourant que tu feras tes preuves. Dans une guerre, surtout une du genre que nous vivons et allons vivre, il faut savoir aider les gens; qu'ils aient été bons ou mauvais par le passé n'a pas d'importance. Draco Malfoy veut changer et nous ne pouvons lui refuser notre soutien."

"Très juste."

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas le ton d'Harry. 'J'espère qu'il ne fera pas volontairement tout foirer au moment venu…' Elle s'en voulut en peu de penser ça de son meilleur ami, mais il se conduisait si bizarrement ces derniers temps. 'Si seulement je pouvais être sûre qu'il comprendra quand je lui dirai que c'est Draco que je veux…'

"Monsieur Malfoy est encore vivant, si cela peut vous rassurer Miss Granger-"

"Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?" coupa Harry.

"C'est dans l'Histoire de Poudlard," Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harry rouler des yeux, "tous les élèves de Poudlard sont inscrits dans un registre, qui tient aussi compte de leur état. S'ils meurent, l'encre spéciale avec laquelle leur nom est écrit change de couleur. Le nom de Draco n'a pas changé…"

"Non, il n'a pas changé, mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps il lui reste. C'est pourquoi vous devez partir tout de suite…"

"Partir où?"

La réponse était tellement évidente, mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Leur destination signifiait pour elle le châtiment de Narcissa, le côté obscur de Draco, la torture de Ron…et Lucius. Il y serait, il l'attendrait, il- 'Il ne faut pas que j'y penses! Ça n'est pas important…tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'on sauve Draco.'

"Malfoy Manor."

_Au même moment, à Malfoy Manor…_

"Draco!"

Le concerné leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Celui-ci était intitulé 'Comment être un puissant adepte de la Magie Noire'. Draco était surpris que Voldemort n'en soit même pas l'auteur, vu le tissu de bêtises qui peuplait les pages.

"Draco…viens me voir, tout de suite."

Le ton doucereux de son père ne fit que l'agacer, mais c'était un ordre. Toujours sous l'emprise de l'Império, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la bureau de son père, de l'autre côté du corridor. La porte était entre-baillée et le jeune homme entra d'un pas lent, monotone, soumis. Il détestait ça, mais il valait mieux ne pas essayer de résister au sort tout de suite. L'enterrement de Narcissa avait lieu le lendemain et il voulait économiser ses forces pour pouvoir tenter une fuite, après avoir convenablement fait ses adieux à sa mère. 

Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds posés sur la chaise de bureau, sirotant un verre contenant une liqueur quelconque. 'Probablement encore un de ses trucs infectes…j'espère que ça le tuera…" pensa Draco. Au cours des deux derniers joues, il s'était mis à constamment souhaiter du malheur à son père, par tous les moyens imaginables. C'était même devenu une sorte de routine qui occupait son temps libre (ce qu'il avait en grande quantité d'ailleurs).

"Ah, te voilà…je t'avais parlé d'une récompense, hier matin…tu t'en souviens?"

Draco hocha la tête, même s'il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi Lucius voulait parler.

"Tu t'es bien conduit (enfin pas que tu aies eu vraiment le choix) et je veux te prouver que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Si je te laissais faire, tu me rirais au nez…mais ça ne fait rien."

Écarquillant grand les yeux, Draco dévisagea son père d'un air incrédule.

"Et tu comptes me prouver tout ça comment?"

"Je vais t'aider à oublier cette Granger-"

'Ah, oui…j'aurais dû m'en douter…Lucius ne fait jamais quelque chose sans qu'il en bénéficie de quelque façon plus tard. Il me veut dispos à épouser Pansy…' Draco soupira intérieurement. 'J'ai et aurai toujours une famille complètement folle…on ne choisit pas chez qui on naît, malheureusement…'

"Ah?"

"-en t'offrant un petit présent."

Draco était sur le point de lui demander quoi, quand la plus extraordinaire créature qu'il avait jamais vue se glissa dans la pièce par la porte du fond. Il en avait déjà vu des semblables à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'année précédente, mais jamais d'aussi près. De long cheveux blonds cascadaient sur les épaules jusqu'à la taille frêle et les grands yeux bleus azur semblaient le provoquer, l'emplissant de frissons. Les courbes que formaient le corps de la Vélane (car c'en était une évidemment) l'intriguaient au plus haut point et il avait une soudaine envie de tendre la main pour les caresser. 'Il ne faut pas…Hermione…je-' 

Un épais brouillard envahit son esprit, changeant ses pensées en bafouillis inaudibles, si bien qu'il cessa complètement de résister. Après tout, Hermione ne l'avait-elle pas rejeté lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque? Lucius n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, la Gryffondor savait très bien que Draco ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Le jeune homme lui en voulut fortement tout d'un coup. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là? Mais un regard en direction de la belle Vélane le débarrassa de ses tracas. Il fallait impressionner cette fille, aussi bizarre soit-elle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le trouve beau, qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, sinon sa vie n'aurait pas de sens.

"Draco, voici Veniza…elle va s'occuper de toi pour le reste de la journée."

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Les efforts qu'Hermione devait faire pour tenir sur son balai l'agaçaient profondément. Ils étaient presque arrivés, Malfoy Manor était déjà visible au loin, mais son dos et ses fesses lui faisaient horriblement souffrir. 'Je vois pas comment les gens peuvent prendre plaisir à voler sur ces machins, c'est terriblement inconfortable…pour le voyage du retour, je prend le train, s'il le faut!' Devant elle, Harry volait avec une aisance naturelle évidente, ce qui l'irritait encore plus. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Après tout, peut-être que Draco et elle appartenaient réellement à des mondes différents, comme il s'était fait un plaisir de lui faire comprendre durant 4 longues années. 'Non, il faut qu'on le sauve…Dumbledore a raison! Si Draco a envie de changer, on doit l'aider…pour les problèmes de cœur, on verra plus tard.'

"Harry? Tu vois la grande maison avec la tour là-bas?"

"Oui!"

Ils étaient obligés de crier tellement le bruit du vent à cette altitude était fort.

"C'est là…je sais où se trouve la chambre de Draco! Si tu restes un peu à l'écart, je vais voir si il y est et si je peux l'atteindre, puis je t'appelle, ok?

Harry eut l'air réticent, mais elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux et n'avait pas très envie d'approcher Malfoy Manor plus que nécessaire.

"Si il est pas là?"

"Ben on avisera…"

"Hermione, tu n'entres pas sans moi…"

"Oui oui."

Rassemblant son courage, Hermione dirigea son balai droit sur l'unique tour du manoir. Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était ce qui se trouvait derrière la fenêtre qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre. Il y avait un large rebord de pierre et elle put s'y poser, appuyant précautionneusement son balai contre la paroi de pierre.

Hermione respira profondément, tentant d'ignorer le vide sur sa droit. Elle posa une main sur la vitre, puis la deuxième en se tournant face à la chambre et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y faisait assez sombre, bien qu'une bougie allumée semblait être posée sur ce qui devait être la table de nuit. Un immense lit à baldaquin occupait une large partie de la pièce, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Sortant sa baguette, elle donna une petite tape sur la fenêtre:

_"Alohomora!"_

Poussant le plus discrètement possible, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Si Harry l'avait vue faire, elle n'en savait trop rien et de toutes façons il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Les événements de la nuit précédente étaient en grande partie de sa faute, alors il n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite. 

Ils faisait chaud dans la chambre de Draco, plus chaud qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. 'Ils n'aèrent jamais ici? Pourtant les elfes de maison…' Elle se souvint de Gourky et se demanda brièvement ce qui lui était arrivé, quand un bruit lui parvint. C'était une parole étouffée et elle provenait du lit. Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu voir si quelqu'un y dormait: les rideaux étaient tirés. Persuadée que c'était le Serpentard qu'elle avait entendu, la jeune fille attrapa un des lourds pans de tissu et tira dessus, lui révélant bien plus qu'un Draco endormi. Le jeune homme était bien là, certes, couché sur son dos sur le lit, les yeux fermés, mais à l'expression sur son visage Hermione savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Et le fait qu'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds était assise sur lui n'aidait pas vraiment. Pétrifiée, la Gryffondor lâcha un 'oh' de surprise, ce qui eut l'effet de tirer les deux amants de leur activité. La Vélane se retourna brusquement, sa peau miroitante prenant un peu l'aspect d'écailles sous l'effet de son agacement d'être dérangée. Draco, lui ouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé d'un sommeil profond. Il aperçut d'abord le corps de la Vélane, puis Hermione qui se tenait derrière elle, l'air profondément blessée. Il voulut se lever pour aller à elle, mais le poids de la créature l'en empêcha. Trop tard, la fille qu'il aimait venait de faire demi-tour et s'envolait par la fenêtre.

A/N: eh…ils se sont trompés mutuellement (sans vraiment le vouloir, ni l'un, ni l'autre)…enfin, peut-être que comme ça ils se pardonneront mieux un jour. Qu'en pensez-vous? Ça allait? Faut me le dire, c'est hyper important!! Nous sommes à un moment crucial de l'histoire, ne l'oubliez pas!!!!! Bon, allez, je vous laisse…

Big Bisous Bien Baveux *eurk* de moi (Amiastine)!


	29. Sortir de Malfoy Manor

A/N: Bonjour, bonjour!!! Comment ça vaa? Moi je vais merveilleusement bien!!! Surtout après le tout-plein de reviews pour le dernier chapitre!!! C'est vraiment gentil tout ce que vous m'avez dit!!! Et je suis contente que ça vous ait plu!! Bon…bonne nouvelle, à partir d'ici, les rayons de soleil recommencent à pointer à l'horizon…j'ai tellement accablé d'horreurs les pauvres petits persos durant 28 chapitres que ça commence à bien faire! Désolée pour ceux que j'ai déprimés… J'ai aussi commencé le 5ème HP en Français (c'est trop drôle…ils ont ajouter des petits gags qui se trouvaient pas dans l'Anglais…Fleur qui vient 'speaker un betteur Anglish'…j'étais justement en train de réviser un voc d'Anglais avec des copines et leur accent était pareil ! Imaginez le fou-rire…) Haine Éternelle par contre ne comportera pas de spoilers du tome 5. J'ai commencé la fic avant et y a des tas de trucs qui jouent pas alors pour ceux qui espéraient, tant pis…sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Le jour où elle me les lègue, je me retire de l'écriture et m'enferme quelque part avec Draco…pour un bon bout de temps. En attendant, ben ils sont toujours pas à moi. 

Haine Éternelle Chapitre 29: Sortir de Malfoy Manor 

Draco faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrêté de le faire depuis 2 heures, depuis qu'il s'était levé. Son esprit était troublé, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un long sommeil pénible. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré, puis dormi, puis avoir crié une fois avant de replonger dans le sommeil. Il se souvenait d'une tête blonde aux airs irréels, un corps parfait mais glacé, une délicieuse sensation d'impuissance…puis apparaissait un autre visage aux yeux chocolat, plus doux, plus gentil. C'était quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien. Draco savait que l'Império de son père avait perdu de sa puissance pendant la nuit, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Un événement important s'était passé. 'Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire…la Vélane…elle s'est volatilisée à un moment, elle avait l'air furieuse. Mais pourquoi? Il y avait cette autre fille-' Il s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle coupé.

"Hermione."

Tout lui revint. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ça lui était sorti de la tête. 'Peut-être pendant mon sommeil…ou peut-être que c'est la faut de l'Império. Peu importe…il faut que je la retrouve et que je lui expliques! Il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas!!' Sortir de Malfoy Manor n'en devenait que plus urgent. 'Elle m'a vue avec cette Veniza…elle m'a vue en train de-' C'était trop horrible. 'Mais quel imbécile! Comme ai-je pu faire ça?!' Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Lucius lui avait causé trop de tort et Draco n'avait fait que d'en ajouter. 'Tout est fichu…'

"Draco? Tu est réveillé?"

Le jeune homme grommela. Il sentait qu'il devait répondre, mais l'ordre ne se faisait pas ressentir aussi fort qu'avant. 'Il est train de perdre le contrôle de mes actions…' Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Serpentard. 'Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le sache!'

"Oui."

"Dépêches-toi de descendre, nous devons être au cimetière dans une quinzaine de minutes,"

"J'arrive, père."

Il détestait dire ces mots, mais ils étaient nécessaire. Lorsqu'il aurait fait ses adieux à Narcissa, il trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser de ses deux gardes, Pansy et Macnair, et détalerait le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver Hermione et lui donner des explications. Et peut-être se faire pardonner avec un peu de chance…

Revêtant une longue cape noire par dessus ses habits (noirs également), il quitta sa chambre et descendit silencieusement les escaliers jusque dans la Hall d'Entrée, où son père l'attendait. Lucius était vêtu d'un pantalon vert foncé (ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui) et une veste grise était posée sur ses épaules. Draco dut se retenir très fort de lui jeter un regard haineux. Il aurait au moins pu s'habiller convenablement pour l'enterrement de son épouse. Macnair, lui au moins vêtu respectueusement, se tenait non loin de là, sa hache d'exécuteur coincée dans sa ceinture. Draco déglutit et se demanda si c'était tout de même un peu risqué de vouloir fuir à un moment si mal choisi.

"Viens ici que je t'examines…"

Draco s'avança avec complaisance. Lucius se mit à tourner autours de lui tel un vautour, le scrutant attentivement. Puis il fouilla les poches du jeune homme, souriant triomphalement lorsqu'il n'y trouva rien. 

"Veniza a-t-elle été à la hauteur ? Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin…"

Certain que son père le testait, le Serpentard afficha une mine rêveuse.

"Oui…oui elle était…extrêmement désirable. Moi non plus je ne sais pas où elle est partie…dommage."

Comme il se haïssait de devoir dire ces choses-là.

"Et Miss Granger?"

Draco crut qu'il allait s'étrangler, mais parvint à dissimuler la bouffée d'émotion qui montait en lui. Lucius ne pouvait rien savoir, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Hermione était entrée dans sa chambre, c'était impossible…ou bien? 'Non…c'est encore un test…courage Draco.'

"Qui ça?"

Le sourire de Lucius s'étira et derrière lui, Macnair se mit à ricaner bêtement. Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui arracher son horrible moustache cirée et la lui faire avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. Après tout, il était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Ron, et bien que le Serpentard n'avait jamais grandement apprécié le rouquin, il n'avait pas mérité une fin pareille.

"C'est bien. Maintenant allons-y, un fiacre nous attend devant le portail."

Un sourire béat sur le visage, Draco les suivit. Il supposait que Pansy les attendait au cimetière. 'Quand je lui mettrai la main dessus à celle-là, elle regrettera amèrement son visage de pékinois déjà si moche…' Serrant les poings discrètement sous sa cape, le jeune homme s'installa dans la calèche, à côté de Macnair. 

"Belle journée, non? "

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, afin de pouvoir dissimuler la colère présente dans ses yeux.

"Magnifique…"

C'était vrai d'ailleurs. Le soleil brillait de plein cœur et des oiseaux gazouillaient, perchés sur les arbres dont les teintes rouges, oranges et jaunes embellissait la nature environnante. Draco serait seul dans son chagrin, le ciel ne se joindrait pas à lui pour pleurer. 'Maman aurait voulu qu'il fasse beau le jour de son enterrement…elle en avait marre de toute cette noirceur.' Il regretta aussitôt ses habits de deuil, mais se ravisa. 'Elle aurait aussi voulu qu'on lui témoigne du respect…' Il jeta un regard en coin à son père, qui sifflotait gaiement en s'examinant les ongles. 'Assassin…toi aussi je t'aurai, le moment venu.' 

"Nous sommes presque arrivés…ne trouves-tu pas joli l'endroit que j'ai choisi pour faire enterrer ta mère, Draco?"

La calèche venait de s'immobiliser devant une petite église Moldue. Un petit groupe de personnes était attroupé devant, tous des sorciers, tous vêtus d'habits Moldus. La plus part étaient des parents des Malfoy et ils avaient l'air singulièrement vexés de devoir s'habiller ainsi. Beaucoup affichaient des mines incrédules. Quand Lucius descendit de la calèche, une vieille femme en jupe noir, blouse blanche et chapeau à voile s'approcha de lui, demandant:

"Ah, Lucius! Pourrais-tu nous expliquer le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade ?"

"Plus tard, ma tante, plus tard."

Draco, lui, savait très bien pourquoi. Lucius avait tenu à donner à sa mère l'enterrement le plus disgracieux possible aux yeux des sorciers de sang pur. C'était un moyen efficace d'exclure sa mémoire; de la bannir à jamais, même morte.

"C'est honteux de nous obliger à nous habiller pareillement-"

"Désolé, Nott, ce sont les dernières volontés de Narcissa…je ne pouvais que m'y plier, je l'aimais tellement-"

Se détournant pour ne pas entendre le reste de ces odieux mensonges, le jeune homme soupira. Son père, d'habitude si austère, distribuait des sourires à la ronde. 'Je le hais,' tempêta-t-il intérieurement. 'Je le hais! Je le hais! Je le hais!' Des buissons de roses poussaient le long de 'allée menant à l'église et Draco s'en approcha, indifférent à Macnair qui l'observait. Les fleurs d'un rouge carmin lui parurent si simples et belles qu'il se demanda si vivre comme un Moldu ne valait pas mieux parfois. Un peu plus loin, un homme en longue robe noire ouvrait les portes de l'église. Remarquant Draco, il lui sourit tristement et s'approcha de lui.

"Bonjour. Je suis le Père Kelsing…c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la cérémonie. Vous êtes un parent de la défunte?"

"Je suis son fils."

Le prêtre lui adressa un regard plein de compassion et de sympathie. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Toutes mes condoléances."

Peu habitué à la pitié d'autrui, Draco se renfrogna un peu, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire au prêtre. Le pauvre n'était pas au courant qu'il se trouvait sur le point d'accueillir un group de sorciers très anti-Moldus dans son église. Le jeune homme se surprit même à être un peu désolé pour lui. 

"Pourrais-je prendre quelques-unes de ces roses pour les mettre sur la tombe de ma mère?"

"Bien sûr… ah tiens, voilà même le sécateur que j'avais perdu hier…"

Il désigna un étrange objet à moitié dissimulé par les rosiers. Draco se pencha pour le prendre et actionna les pinces, appréhensif. 

"Vas-y mon Fils, il ne va pas te manger! "

'C'est vite dit ça…' pensa amèrement Draco, mais il se pencha quand même et coupa une douzaine des plus belles roses, prenant soin de les choisir à divers endroits du chemin afin de ne pas créer de gros trous à la roseraie. 'Si Hermione me voyait faire ça, elle se moquerait sûrement de moi…' Hermione. La reverrait-il seulement jamais? Saisi d'une idée soudaine, il coupa une dernière rose.

"Le chiffre 13 ne porte-t-il pas malheur?"

"Non…les douze ici sont pour ma mère et la dernière est pour…"

"Une amie très chère?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça, oui."

Ils se turent tous les deux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Draco contemplait les roses qu'il tenait toujours. 'Elles sont dignes de celles à qui elles sont destinées…' Tout d'un coup, un cri perçant jaillit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

"DRAKIII !"

'Oh non…ohnonohnonhnon…' Dissimulant rapidement la rose destinée à Hermione sous sa cape, il se retourna lentement.

"Ce ne serait pas elle, la jeune fille en question?"

Draco savait que le prêtre avait dit ça en rigolant, sans être au courant des faits, mais ça l'avait quand même agacé profondément. Pansy faisait chaque fois un tel cirque pour rien.

"Certainement pas," répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le prêtre eut l'air surpris et blessé de son brusque changement de ton, mais Draco ne s'en soucia guère. Affichant un sourire niaiseux (il avait failli oublier pendant un instant qu'il était encore sensé être sous l'Império), il s'approcha de Pansy qui failli le faire suffoquer tant elle le serra fort contre elle.

"Pansy…comme je suis…_heureux_…de te voir."

"Oh moi aussi mon amour. Quel bonheur que nous nous marions bientôt!"

Derrière Pansy, Draco put voir le prêtre lever un sourcil. Il secoua la tête légèrement, haussant les épaules. Le Père Kelsing lui adressa un singe de la main compatissant et repartit en direction de l'église pour faire sonner les cloches, ce qui marquerait le début de la cérémonie funèbre.

Lorsque tous les sorciers furent installés dans l'église, le prêtre commença à dire les prières habituelles, auxquels les Malfoy et leurs amis n'y comprirent pas grand chose. Pourtant, Draco trouvait que ça sonnait beau et que sa mère méritait qu'on prie pour elle (même si aucun des Malfoy n'avait jamais été croyant) de cette manière. Son père, indifférent au silence respectueux qui régnait autours de lui, conversait tranquillement à voix basse avec Macnair.

Ensuite, tous sortirent de l'église pour se rendre au petit cimetière qui se trouvait derrière. Une tombe toute fraîche y avait été creusée et quatre Moldus vêtus de noir y déposèrent le cercueil où reposait Narcissa. Pansy tenait toujours la main de Draco, mais heureusement celui-ci put lui demander de le laisser quelques instants, afin de faire ses adieux à sa mère. Elle céda, mais pas sans manifester son mécontentement. S'approchant jusqu'au monticule de terre fraîchement tassée, il y déposa les douze roses et sentit des larmes les accompagner. C'était le moment où jamais…Lucius était occupé à s'excuser auprès de la grande tante Friducia qui continuait de s'indigner, Pansy était plongée en grande conversation avec un des cousins de Draco et Macnair semblait subjugué par les Moldus qui avaient porté le cercueil. Il les observait, une expression avide sur le visage, tout en caressant sa hache du bout du doigt. 'Ça y est…ma survie dépends des quelques moments qui vont suivre…'

"Adieu maman…je t'aime."

Il les murmura, ces mots. Il les murmura du fond de son cœur. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers la barrière basse qui marquait la limite des tombes. Les autres étaient encore occupés à discuter. Inspirant profondément, Draco jeta un dernier regard rempli de haine à son père et se mit à courir en direction de la clôture. Il fut sur le point de la franchir, quand un cri de protestation surgit:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco!? REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!"

Le jeune homme grimaça, mais continua de courir. Derrière lui, il pouvait presque deviner le nombre de baguettes en train de quitter les poches de leurs propriétaires. Dans un élan de désespoir, il franchit la haie en même temps que les premiers cris de sorts.

"Stupéfi-" "STUPÉFIX!!!!" 

Draco se figea réellement, pourtant ce n'était pas un sort qui en était la cause. Cette voix…cette voix il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. Se retournant rapidement, il vit Harry, Lupin, McGonagall et Dumbledore surgir de derrière des tombes, Hermione en tête. Ils étaient venus le délivrer.

A/N: Voili…j'espère que vous avez aimé…(faut me dire hein, si si si!)…et j'espère que ça allait pour la cérémonie d'enterrement. N'étant pas familière avec le procédé des cérémonies funèbres dans les églises, je me suis débrouillée avec l'aide de mon imagination. En attendant le prochain chapitre (faut me donner du courage!!!!), reviewez!!!!!

Big Bisous tout plein de moi!

Amiastine


	30. Mon secret

A/N: Le 30ème Chapitre!!!!!!! Ah…ça fait bien vous trouvez pas? C'est bien beau, bien rond…le bon nombre de chapitre pour un livre (quoique ma fic est quand même trop courte pour faire un livre entier). Et c'est pas fini!!! Ben non, j'ai encore des choses à dire (ainsi qu'ont Draco, Hermione et tous les autres) dans cette histoire.!!! Hermione va-t-elle pardonner à Draco? Va-t-elle surtout lui révéler ou non ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Harry? Lisez et vous verrez!!!

Disclaimer: s'ils étaient réellement à moi (ce qui n'est pas le cas) croyez-moi je ne serais pas ici en train d'écrire des fics, mais des vrais livres avec…quoiqu'ils ne seraient jamais aussi bien que ceux de J.K (d'ailleurs mort à mon imbécile de chat qui a osé s'attaquer à mon exemplaire du tome 5…grrr…lynchage de chat prévu au programme, ce soir! *rien à voir je sais mais ça me défoule…j'aurais dû l'appeler Voldie pas Pippin*).

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 30: Mon secret

Des doutes. Voilà ce qu'elle avait. 'Je ne devrais pas être ici…je devrais être à l'école en train d'étudier pour l'oublier…' Des doutes terribles, mais quelque chose d'autre subsistait. 'Moi aussi je l'ai trahi…' 

_"Stupéfix!"_

Hermione manqua le sort de justesse en faisant un bond de côté et renvoya la pareille à son agresseur. Elle se contentait d'assommer le plus de Mangemorts possibles, laissant le reste du boulot à Dumbledore, Harry et les autres. Surtout, elle évitait soigneusement de regarder du côté de Draco et de son père. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, de poser les yeux sur son beau visage, de plonger son regard dans les deux puits de bleu sans fond qui hantaient ses rêves depuis quelques semaines. Mais elle voulait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi l'on avait voulu les séparer à tel point, pourquoi elle l'avait trompé et lui elle. 'Il doit bien y avoir une explication sensée qui remettra tout dans l'ordre…ou bien alors on est tous en train de devenir fous.' C'était ce que Voldemort voulait, non? C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Séparer les sorciers qui résistaient à son emprise ténébreuse, les voir se disputer, se battre, se faire des coups bas, s'entre-tuer…'Ron. Je refuse qu'il soit mort en vain!'

_"STUPÉFIX!"_

Une silhouette aux cheveux blond-argenté tomba à terre. Hermione fit un pas en avant, persuadée qu'elle avait touché Draco, mais une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. 

"Tu l'as eu, 'Mione…"

'Mione…' Draco ne l'appelait jamais comme ça. Se tournant, elle vit Harry qui lui souriait faiblement. Ses yeux verts, derrière ses lunettes rondes, semblaient un peu éteints. Lucius était tombé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres Mangemorts ainsi que la famille Malfoy et leurs amis ne soient maîtrisés et rassemblés. Elle l'avait eu, elle s'était vengée…et pourtant elle n'était pas satisfaite. Derrière Harry, Draco se tenait devant la tombe tout juste refermée. Il la regardait, elle, le regard fixe mais sans avoir l'air de vouloir attirer son attention. Il l'attendait, tout simplement.

Hermione rendit un sourire cassé à Harry, puis s'avança lentement en direction de Draco. Le jeune homme tremblait légèrement et une de ses joues étaient entaillées. Il semblait très fatigué, prêt à s'écrouler sur place même.

"Hermione."

Hermione. Pas Granger, pas Mudblood…Hermione. La désignée savait que s'il avait dit autre chose en cet instant, elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à lui. Elle se serait retournée et serait partie faire sa vie sans lui, même complètement malheureuse. Hermione. Ça pouvait vouloir dire 'bonjour' et 'je t'aime', tout autant que ça pouvait vouloir dire 'vas-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir.'

"Draco."

Rêvait-elle, ou l'un des coins de sa bouche si parfaite s'était levé en un début de sourire? 

"Je te dois des explications, j'imagine."

"Oui…c'est une bonne idée de commencer par là."

Elle avait dit cela sans ton particulier, car elle ne voulait pas paraître fâchée, blessée ou triste. Lui-même avait plutôt l'air rassuré qu'elle ne lui crie pas dessus. Il fixa un moment ses chaussures puis dit d'un ton dégoûté (qui heureusement pour lui ne paraissait pas faux du tout):

"C'est mon père qui a envoyé cette enveloppe de poison en poudre. Il voulait me récupérer pour me mettre sous son contrôle et sous celui de Voldemort."

"Mais je croyais que Voldemort t'avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te revoir, sinon il te tuait…"

"Il a parfois des idées étranges…je sais pas si il a cru que je pouvais encore lui être utile ou quoi…"

"Mais t'allais aussi épouser Pansy?!"

Il releva brusquement la tête, la contemplant d'un air incrédule. 

"Tu es au courant?"

"Oui…je me suis fait, comment dire…_embobinée_ par des filles de Serpentard pendant que tu étais évanoui à l'infirmerie." Ils jetèrent tous deux un coup d'œil à Pansy qui gisait stupéfixée entre Crabbe Sr et la tante de Draco. "Elles m'ont invitée à une soirée pyjama…Pansy faisait semblant d'être gentille, alors j'ai fini par accepter…elles ont été odieuses."

"Elles t'ont pas fait mal au moins???"

"Oh, non…enfin pas dans le genre que tu crois."

Hermione marqua une pause devant l'air inquisiteur de Draco. Fallait-il vraiment lui dire ce que Sarah et les autres avait raconté à son sujet? Et si tout cela s'avérait vrai? Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'elle avait envie de le découvrire. 'Bon, aller, faut bien que je me lances, sinon il y comprendra rien…'

"Elles ont dit des…choses…à ton sujet."

"Des choses? Quel genre de choses?"

"Des rumeurs. Draco il faut que je saches si c'est vrai ou pas, tu comprends…elles ont dit que tu changeais de fille tous les quelques jours. Et puis que Karen et toi vous avez viré les autres filles du dortoir pour pas qu'on vous dérange, quand vous êtes sortis ensemble l'année passée. Des choses comme ça."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et lança un regard dégoûté à la forme évanouie de Pansy. 

"Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Karen. C'est une idiote, une gamine, quoique rien comparée à cette connasse de Parkinson…"

"Mais les autres filles???"

"Hermione, je-"

"Tu comptais me changer contre quelqu'un d'autre bientôt? Ou alors t'aurais tout simplement fait ça derrière mon dos? Avec une _Vélane_ par exemple?"

"Calme-toi!! Laisse-moi m'expliquer!"

Hermione se tut. 'J'aurais pas dû m'emporter…j'aurais pas dû, mais j'en ai tellement envie…mais j'ai pas le droit.' Fermant les yeux, elle s'approcha un peu plus de Draco, hochant la tête pour qu'il se remette à parler.

"Il y a eu des filles avant toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je suis un garçon, j'ai des besoins normaux de garçon normal, non? Et puis c'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien ensemble tous les deux, avant…mais maintenant il n'y que toi, je te le promets. Pour le reste: Lucius, quand il m'a enlevé, m'a mis sous le sortilège de l'Império. Il m'a obligé à lui obéir, à renoncer à toi. J'avais quelques moments de lucidité où j'essayais d'imaginer des moyens pour te faire savoir dans quel état je me trouvais mais aucun n'aurait marché, c'était inutile…puis il a engagé cette Vélane," son expression de dégoût s'intensifia, "sans doute pour complètement t'effacer de ma mémoire. Il…il a presque réussi, d'ailleurs."

Les yeux fermés, elle laissait ses paroles entrer en elle, lui faire mal et lui faire du bien. Elle aussi elle avait connu d'autres garçons: Viktor, Ron (même si elle ne lui avait jamais rendu son amour) et pour finir Harry. 'C'est moi qui devrait être en train de lui fournir des explications…'

"Et puis tu es arrivée…je t'ai vue et c'est comme si j'étais totalement secoué. J'ai voulu te rejoindre, te parler, mais tu étais déjà partie…j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue. Je ne comprenais même pas qu'est-ce que je faisais là avec cette stupide Vélane-"

"C'est bon Draco…"

Franchissant le demi mètre qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, elle posa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche et l'entoura de ses bras, trop heureuse de l'avoir enfin près d'elle sans danger menaçant. 

"Tu me pardonnes alors?" demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

"Oui…bien sûr."

Il la serra fort contre lui, sentant l'odeur familière de ses cheveux couleur cannelle. Elle semblait lui tenir chaud, le rassurer. 'Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis pas, alors…il m'aime, je le sais, il faut que je le lui dises.' D'où elle était dans les bras de Draco, Hermione pouvait voir Harry qui les observait. Il avait l'air un peu triste, délaissé. 'Ron lui manque…il a l'impression de m'avoir perdu moi aussi…' constata-t-elle amèrement. 

"Draco, tu me pardonnes, moi aussi?"

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Je…"

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas, ne pouvait pas les prononcer. 'A quoi bon gâcher quelque chose d'aussi beau…on s'aime, c'est ce qui compte, non? Je ne vais pas lui demander les noms des filles avec qui il est sorti avant moi, alors…' Draco semblait s'être aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à fait. Levant le visage d'Hermione vers le sien, il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis lui dit:

"Quoi que tu fasses ou que tu aies fait, Hermione, je te pardonnerai toujours."

'Il le sait. Je suis sûre qu'il le sait…mais non c'est impossible…oh et puis tant pis…ce sera mon secret.' En fin de compte, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, qu'il le sache ou non. Elle était juste sur le point de lui rendre son baiser, lorsqu'un cri retentit derrière eux. Se retournant rapidement, il virent McGonagall qui se relevait péniblement, sa baguette ayant giclé à plusieurs mètres de là.

"Je-j'étais juste en train de rassurer le prêtre Moldu lorsqu'on m'a désarmée par derrière…je-"

Elle semblait totalement bouleversée, mais tout de même pas autant que le prêtre qui lui avait l'air prêt à s'évanouir sur place. 'Pauvre homme, faudra qu'on lui paie quelques vacances…' remarqua Hermione silencieusement. Déjà, Dumbledore et Lupin s'étaient approchés du tas de Mangemorts et autres pour voir qui s'était enfui. Ils fouillèrent un moment, puis Dumbledore se releva, un air indéchiffrable sur son visage marqué par les ans. Il se tourna lentement vers Draco.

"C'est votre père, Monsieur Malfoy…il a disparu."

A/N: Encoooore un cliffie, eh oui!!!!! Mais il le faut bien, maintenant que nos deux tourtereaux sont à nouveaux réunis, il faut bien que je maintienne un peu d'intrigue…enfin j'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous me mettrez plein de reviews constructifs (dites-moi aussi si vous avez pas aimé…)!!!!¨Je vous adore tous!!!

Bisous

Amiastine


	31. Une vision de paradis

A/N: Houlà le retard, je sais…c'est que je suis en train de travailler sur une histoire bien à moi (plus besoin de mettre de disclaimer comme quoi ça appartient à J.K, etc) et je dois avouer que j'ai plus trop pensé à mes fics…mais ça vous l'avez remarqué. Enfin me voici! Et voici aussi la scène R tant attendue et réclamée entre Draco et Hermione (je m'arme de courage)… J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, je le dédie à **Millenium** (ça va? La voilà la suite que tu m'as demandée 'illico presto'!) et vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: C'est tellement dommage que Draco ne soit pas disponible…sinon évidemment je me ruerais dessus, mais la vie n'est pas ainsi alors je vais devoir me contenter de quelques posters dans ma chambre (si si…il est trop chouuuu), de dessins et de fics!!! Le reste des persos non plus ne m'appartient pas mais ça c'est moins grave (enfin ça dépends qui, tout de même…)!

Haine Éternelle 

Chapitre 31: Une vision de paradis

Passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, Draco continua de fixer son assiette sans y toucher. A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione faisait de même. Il la devinait fatiguée, tout comme lui. Après tout, ils étaient rentrés il y a une demi heure, chamboulés par les événements de l'après-midi. Dumbledore les avaient laissés avec McGonagall et les autres devant la porte du château, puis était reparti sans un mot. Draco se doutait pas mal des activités présentes du directeur. Il était parti chercher son père. 'Il lui faudrait une chance énorme afin d'y arriver…as de la couardise, Lucius sait se cacher quand sa vie en dépend.' Un soupir échappant de ses lèvres, il leva la tête. La vue de la place vide de Pansy en face de lui le fit frémir. Comment avait-elle osé, la garce? Faire prétendre que lui, Draco Malfoy, roi des Serpentards, songerait un seul instant à s'unir à elle, Pansy Parkinson, pétasse de service de Poudlard!

"Dans quel monde on vit…"

Il se sentit tout d'un coup très seul. Avec l'absence de Crabbe et Goyle, un cercle de chaises vides s'était formé autours de lui. Il se rendit compte de la bassesse et de la décadence de sa vie jusqu'alors, entouré de gens idiots, sans ambition réelle, sans buts. 'Étrange que je pense plus à eux et à ce qu'ils signifient pour moi quand ils ne sont même pas l' Que signifiaient-ils donc alors? Rien. Plus qu'une seule personne ne comptait à ses yeux.

Pris d'une idée soudaine, Draco se leva. Les quelques Serpentards de 4ème Année qui prenaient leur dîner en bout de table ne levèrent même pas la tête. Draco Malfoy était devenu un paria, un rejeté, un lâche qui avait peur de se vendre corps et âme à Voldemort. 'Je m'en fous royalement.' Draco Malfoy avait brisé la haine traditionnelle qui circulait à tout moment entre les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard. 'Dites-le à quelqu'un que ça intéresse.' Draco Malfoy sortait avec la meilleure amie de Potter et une Mudblood par dessus le marché. 'Vous pouvez pas vous occuper de vos propres petites affaires sordides pour une fois?' Le Serpentard contourna sa table, comme s'il allait quitter la Grande Salle, quand il bifurqua soudainement à gauche pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor. S'approchant d'Hermione sans bruit, il posa une main sur le dossier de sa chaise et lui glissa à l'oreille:

"Pas faim non plus? Ça fait un moment que je t'observe…"

"Ah! Oh, Draco tu m'as fait peur!"

"Tant mieux…c'est rassurant de savoir que c'est une qualité que je possède encore. Tu viens?"

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades attablés, à Harry qui semblait volontairement détourner la tête en discutant avec Ginny, à Neville qui se concentrait sur sa nourriture, à Dean et Seamus qui feignaient de rire. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire amèrement. 'Ça veut dire 'vas-y Hermione si tu y tiens tant', je suppose…pfff, non mais quand même, j'ai le droit d'embrasser ma copine que sur permission des Gryffondor, maintenant?? Pathétique…' Draco fit taire ses pensées devant l'expression d'Hermione. Elle regardait Harry, la bouche entre ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Bon, tu viens?"

"Oui."

Se levant brusquement comme si elle avait peur de changer d'avis, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière. Une fois dans le Hall d'Entrée, elle s'arrêta net et se blottit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine du Serpentard, qui ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser. Au contraire, il l'attira à lui et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis il l'embrassa sur les joues, dans le cou et enfin sur la bouche, employant à la fois douceur et fougue afin de la sentir défaillir contre lui. Le cœur serré d'émotion, il se dégagea gentiment, prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction des donjons.

"Tu es sûr que…"

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air inquiète, arborant plutôt un demi sourire charmeur.

"Non et toi?"

"Pas le moins du monde. Allons-y."

"Ok."

Brusquement tous deux pris d'un énorme fou rire, ils dévalèrent l'escalier sombre en courant, en se chatouillant et en criant. A un certain moment, Draco la devança avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et disparut dans la semi obscurité régnante, la laissant seule. Un peu angoissée, les côtes douloureuses d'avoir tant ri, Hermione regardait de tous les côtés en l'appelant, quand une voix familière la fit sursauter:

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, Miss Granger? Il me semble que la Salle Commune de _Gryffondor_," le professeur Rogue (car il s'agissait bien évidemment de lui) massacra littéralement le nom, "se trouve bien cinq étages plus haut."

"C'est que je…eh bien…je-oh! Et puis zut! J'ai le droit de me promener ici, non?"

Les lèvres de Rogue formèrent un rictus mauvais et il commença à dire quelque chose, sans doute pour la contredire, mais sembla se raviser au dernier moment. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il arborait un air qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Posément, un demi sourire presque complice lui déformant étrangement le visage, il lui dit:

"Vous promenez? Appelez ça comme vous voudrez, mais ne faites pas trop languir Monsieur Malfoy, il vous attend."

Sur ce, devant le regard incrédule de la jeune fille, le maître des potions de Poudlard se détourna et partit sans ajouter mot. 'Q-quoi??? Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de m'arriver, là??' Secouant violemment sa crinière de cheveux bruns, elle repartit en courant, tentant désespérément de chasser toute pensée dérangeante de sa tête. Deux corridors plus loin, elle retrouva Draco adossé à un mur nu, l'air impatient.

"Où t'étais? Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis?"

Reprenant son souffle, Hermione glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra, mais son regard demeurait inquisiteur.

"Non…je suis tombée sur Rogue…"

"Rogue?"

Tout d'un coup, Draco semblait inquiet. Comprenant tout à fait sa réaction, Hermione s'empressa de le rassurer d'un petit rire.

"Oh, t'inquiète. Il…il m'a…euh…dit de me dépêcher car tu m'attendais. Il ne fallait pas que je te fasses languir, apparemment, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Au lieu de m'enlever des points, à moi, une Gryffondor…"

"Ce mec me perplexe, décidément. Il peut changer d'attitude d'un moment à l'autre et c'est assez effrayant, parfois…bon. On entre?"

Posant son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille, il y décela à nouveau une pointe d'incertitude, d'hésitation. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Il ne peut pas s'air de la Vélane, c'est fini, toute cette histoire…c'est sans doute le stress.' Entourant la taille frêle d'Hermione de son bras gauche, il prononça le mot de passe et regarda avec une certaine impatience mêlée de désintérêt le mur disparaître pour faire place à l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Avec le plus de douceur possible, il poussa son invitée à l'intérieur de la pièce éclairée par un feu ronronnant.

"Ça va?"

"Oui. Ça me fait juste drôle de me retrouver ici avec toi, après tout ce qu'on a traversé. J'ai…j'ai vraiment cru par instants que ce moment ne viendrait jamais."

"Moi aussi, Hermione, mais c'est bon maintenant. C'est fini."

"Mais ton père?"

Draco grimaça. Lucius était vraiment la dernière personne dont il avait envie de parler. Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il les rouvrit lentement avant de dire simplement:

"Il n'existe pas. Ici, ce soir, il n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé."

Acquiesçant silencieusement, elle serra sa main très fort et se laissa diriger dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Celui-ci lui semblait étrangement plus accueillant que celui des filles. Par ailleurs, elle se trouvait en bien meilleure compagnie. Le ventre noué d'anticipation, la jeune fille se mit à observer celui qu'elle aimait. Toujours vêtu de ses habits noirs, sa cape nonchalamment jetée en travers d'une épaule large et musclée, ses cheveux blond argenté frôlant sa nuque; elle se sentait défaillir d'avance. S'arrêtant en même temps que lui devant une porte de bois sombre, elle frissonnait presque à l'idée de découvrir enfin à quoi ressemblait son espace personnel, la part de lui même qu'il ne laissait que très peu entrevoir.

Poussant le battant, il lui révéla une somptueuse pièce au décor sobre, éclairée par deux torches aux supports d'argent. Un magnifique lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la chambre et, bien qu'Hermione savait pertinemment il s'agissait du même que celui des autres élèves, les couvertures de soie qui l'ornaient lui conféraient un confort et un charme absolu. Parterre, au lieu de l'habituelle pierre froide, un épais tapis offrait de multiples possibilités de confort. Les meubles, du même bois sombre que la porte, accentuaient le style exquis de l'endroit. Un rideau en velours vert foncé sur le mur droite laissait supposer l'existence d'une salle de bain adjacente. La beauté pure des lieux laissait Hermione la bouche entrouverte.

"Ça te plaît?"

"Oui. C'est…"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne parvint à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout décor mis de côté, le simple fait qu'elle se trouvait seule en _sa_ compagnie, sur le point de…

"Je comprends. Viens…"

L'entraînant à sa suite, il l'emmena à la salle de bains où il fit couler une eau légèrement parfumée dans une baignoire aux dimensions assez extraordinaires. Tout était taillé dans du marbre rose et doté de robinets en or. Un gigantesque miroir occupant tout un mur leur renvoyait une vision de paradis. Laissant choir sa cape sur le sol magiquement chauffé, Draco l'invita à l'imiter.

"J'ai pensé que nous aurions bien besoin d'un bain…"

Rougissant légèrement, Hermione détourna le regard.

"Tu as bien pensé."

Ôtant sa robe de sorcière, elle s'empressa de se débarrasser de sa cravate, de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Sur le point de déboutonner sa chemise, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un Draco torse nu, la vision la plus extraordinaire de toute son existence. Un sourire un peu intimidant aux lèvres, il entreprit de la déshabiller avec douceur. De toutes façons, si on lui avait présentement demandé de faire le moindre geste, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle se serait effondrée sur place. Le visage plus ou moins impassible, elle regardait Draco défaire les boutons nacrés un à un, exposant chaque fois un peu plus de peau, laissant entrevoir le soutien-gorge de soie bleu gris qu'elle portait. S'agenouillant pour le dernier bouton, il l'embrassa au creux du ventre, mouillant son nombril légèrement avec sa langue. Parcourue d'un frisson, Hermione dut se raccrocher à la nuque du Serpentard. Passant ses mains autours de la taille fine, ce dernier défit la fermeture éclair de la jupe grise et tira dessus un coup sec pour l'envoyer s'amonceler autours des chevilles de la Gryffondor, qui le dégagea d'un rapide coup de pied. Toujours dans la même position, Draco passa quelques secondes à admirer le choix de lingerie de son amante (une culotte assortie au soutien-gorge avec un peu de dentelle argentée autours de la taille) avant de promener ses doigts le long des jambes hâlées et derrière les genoux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la jeune fille.

"Arrête!! Ça chatouille horriblement!"

"C'est le but."

Plein de son arrogance confiante, il fut néanmoins surpris lorsqu'elle se jeta brusquement sur lui pour enlever son pantalon noir, ses chaussettes et ses bottes en cuir de dragon, le laissant à peine vêtu d'un caleçon également noir aux motifs argentés. L'observant avec un demi sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher:

"A quoi fallait-il s'attendre? Tu es tellement prévisible."

"Pfff. Toi, par contre, tu me surprends agréablement. De la part d'une petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout, je n'attendais pas moins que de te voir porter du coton blanc exagérément prude."

Loin d'être offusquée ou déconcertée, Hermione se contenta de hausser sarcastiquement un sourcil avant de s'attaquer avec courage à son caleçon. Au même moment, elle sentit son soutien-gorge se faire habilement dégrafer et retint involontairement sa respiration lorsqu'il partit joindre le reste de leur garde-robe sur le sol de marbre. Évitant cependant soigneusement de trop regarder dans une direction autre que le visage de Draco, qui semblait à son grand soulagement tout aussi appréhensif, elle ne dit rien lorsque le dernier fragment d'habit lui fut sensuellement enlevé et qu'il la contempla dans toute sa splendeur simple. Se risquant à l'imiter, elle ne put éviter de rougir en balayant des yeux le corps musclé du Serpentard. La peau pâle, la silhouette puissante mais gracieuse, il dégageait un sentiment de force maîtrisée, de danger réprimé de justesse par une volonté d'acier. Hermione eut la soudaine envie de briser cette volonté et de le forcer à se laisser aller, à la prendre sans scrupules et sans retenue. Plongeant ses yeux couleur cannelle dans les siens, glacés, elle ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson. 'Ça attendra un peu…'

Peut-être avait-il lu dans ses pensées, mais Draco choisit se moment là pour se lever et arrêter l'eau, la baignoire étant pleine. Lui prenant délicatement une main, il posa l'autre au creux de son dos et l'aida à gravir les trois marches en marbre qui conduisaient au bain, admirant la courbe parfaite de son dos et ses longs cheveux ondulant. La regardant plonger son corps dans l'eau brûlante, il réprima violemment l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour sans plus tarder, de la voir se donner à lui avec tout le désir et la tendresse qu'elle possédait. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de celle qui l'avait délivré.

A/N: Eh oui, je m'arrête maintenant! Ça vous embête bien, hein? C'est comme ça!!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se termine pas là, la suite viendra bientôt (ça je vous le promet, car j'ai bizarrement lol assez envie de l'écrire) avec le bain et…vous verrez bien. Pour le moment, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!!! C'est très, très important!!!!!

Gros Bisous je vous adore!!!

Amiastine


	32. Déesse

A/N: Iiiik! C'est moi…et je suis morte de trouille. Oui, le fait que j'ai un lemon (je précise que ce ne sera pas très hard enfin…, car cette fic est 'R' et non pas 'NC-17') à écrire y est peut-être pour quelque chose…inconsciemment…subconsciemment…bon, ça va, ça va, je me tais. Mais c'est que c'est pas facile!!!! Grrr…j'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous (donc ceux qui n'écrivent pas déjà des fics 'R', lol y en a-t-il seulement? Bande de pervers que vous êtes (mais non, mais non))…snif. Ça va, j'ai compris, j'arrête mes lamentations et mes débilités. _Alea Jacta Est!_ Le sort en est jeté! Bonne Lecture!!!

Disclaimer: Bah. Cela sert-il encore à quelque chose? Pendant 31 chapitres ils n'ont pas été à moi, et à moins que je me sois transformée en J.K depuis la dernière fois que je me suis regardée dans un miroir, ben ils sont toujours pas à moi. Je crois qu'ils en sont bien contents, aussi, d'ailleurs! moi sadique? noooon

Haine Eternelle 

Chapitre 32: Déesse

Assise dans l'eau brûlante, un tapis de mousse multicolore frôlant sa poitrine, Hermione accepta la coupe de champagne (une bouteille et des flûtes étaient apparues par magie sur le rebord du bain quelques instants auparavant) que lui tendait Draco. Toute l'angoisse de la jeune fille s'était éclipsée dans la manière dont il la regardait, la touchait, l'embrassait…elle se sentait à la fois sereine et impatiente. Impatiente non seulement pour ce qui allait inévitablement suivre, mais pour toutes ces années à venir, où elle était confiante qu'elle l'aurait à ses côtés. La guerre terminée, ils pourraient s'aimer sans retenue, s'embrasser dans la rue, aller danser…et peut-être un jour scelleraient-ils leur amour indéfiniment. Pour cela, elle était prête à se battre.

Lui prenant délicatement la main, il l'attira à lui, la faisant glisser sur le fond de marbre. Elle but une gorgée du liquide pétillant avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche, puis de se retirer et rire de lui lorsqu'il chercha un instant encore ses lèvres.

"C'est pas des manières, ça, Granger," pesta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Qui a dit que j'en avais?"

Posant son verre sur le bord de la baignoire et une main sur le torse musclé du Serpentard, elle passa une jambe par dessus les siennes, s'asseyant sans la moindre gêne sur ses cuisses. Draco, qui avait d'abord poussé une exclamation étouffée de surprise, enserra sa taille frêle de ses mains puissantes et l'attira à lui, déposant de délicats baisers dans le cou gracieux de la Gryffondor, puis sur ses seins, puis enfin sur sa bouche. Écartant de force les lèvres de la jeune fille avec sa langue, il remonta ses mains le long de son dos, la massant doucement mais fermement, laissant de fins sillons d'eau savonneuse sur sa peau dorée. Frissonnante, Hermione approfondit le baiser, se pressant contre lui. Un étrange sentiment de bonheur et de trépidation fleurit quelque part en elle lorsqu'elle sentit le désir du jeune homme appuyer contre son ventre. Passant une main tremblante sous l'eau, le rouge aux joues, elle le frôla tout en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Draco, pour cacher son manque de confiance.

Celui-ci la laissa faire avec plaisir pendant quelques minutes, avant de la repousser gentiment, de peur de se laisser aller trop tôt. Puis, agrippant un gant de toilette sur un petit support à sa droite, Draco l'enfila et l'enduit de savon crème. Intimant à Hermione de se tourner, il s'appliqua à lui frotter le dos avec les deux mains, d'abord avec la gantée, puis avec l'autre, alternant le rêche et le doux. Elle semblait apprécier, roulant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, un sourire paisible adoucissant ses traits fatigués par les évènements des derniers jours. Rarement ému, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, et se promit tacitement de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Hermione, ses bras pendant le long de son corps, se laissa aller contre lui, entre ses jambes, son dos plaqué contre le torse du jeune homme. Il lui massa lascivement le ventre et la poitrine, ainsi que les jambes qu'elle leva une à une pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Puis, il la repoussa avec délicatesse pour la hisser à genoux. Sortant son bassin de l'eau, Hermione se laissa langoureusement masser le bas du dos, les hanches et les fesses, ainsi que l'arrière de ses cuisses.

Délaissant le gant de toilette, Draco prit sa baguette sur le rebord et en fit jaillir un jet d'eau parfumée aux fleurs sauvages, qu'il passa sur la totalité du corps de son amante. Ensuite, reposant le bâton de bois, il se mit également à genoux pour entourer la jeune fille de ses bras, la caressant du bout des doigts afin de la sentir frissonner contre lui. Bien décidé à la torturer, il lui passa la main par derrière entre les jambes un bref instant, sourit au frémissement surpris qu'il reçut en retour et la retira. S'écartant d'elle, il tenta d'ignorer le froid qui le frappa violemment. 'C'est mieux de ne pas trop la brusquer pour l'instant…' pensa-t-il tout en riant.

Frustrée, la Gryffondor s'était déjà retournée vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Attrapant le gant de crin, elle se jeta sur Draco, l'air vengeur, et se mit à le frotter de partout, jusqu'à ce que sa peau d'habitude si pale vire au rouge vif.

"Arg, ça gratte!! Arrête!! Je te préviens, Hermione, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite…"

"Vas-y! Ne te gênes pas! Qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire, mon pauvre petit Ser-"

PLOUF!

L'agrippant par la taille, il l'avait plongée tout entière sous l'eau, roulant sur elle par la même occasion. S'immergeant à son tour, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, lui insufflant de l'air tout en lui chatouillant les flancs, la maintenant immobilisée avec son propre corps. Elle voulut se débattre, mais il attrapa ses poignets et les lui tint plaqués au dessus de sa tête. Se relevant un peu pour s'approvisionner en air, il l'observa un instant en train de se trémousser sous lui, sa prisonnière, sa victime, son amour…Draco prit sa baguette et fit disparaître l'eau du bain en un murmure.

Pouvant enfin respirer, Hermione avala une grande bouffée d'oxygène, les poumons en feu, avant de foudroyer Draco du regard. Celui-ci fit mine d'être désolé, tout en la maintenant captive, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou, déposant de légers baisers parmi les gouttes d'eau fumantes qui ornaient sa chair brûlante.

"Ça…ça c'était pas juste…tu aurais pu me tuer."

"Oui, oui, c'est ça."

Tentant de se dégager, Hermione heurta ses lèvres à celles du Serpentard. Elle sentit qu'il glissait, en même temps que sa langue dans sa bouche, un genoux entre ses jambes. 'Il essaie donc de m'amadouer…si c'est vraiment ce qu'il désire…' Écartant ses jambes d'avantage, elle s'arqua contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser et laissant échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir. Draco, étonné de son ardeur soudaine, relâcha un peu son étreinte sur ses poignets, ce qui permit à la jeune fille, dans un mouvement vif, de le faire basculer sur le côté et de se dégager complètement.

"Sérieusement Draco…c'était dangereux."

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas aimé!"

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, son sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres rougies par le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Hermione, s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire et attrapant une serviette sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet, rougit. Elle était obligée d'admettre, du moins à elle même si pas à l'autre, que ça n'avait pas été désagréable. 'Faut que tu te lâches, ma vieille…la vie est trop courte de toute façon, alors si tu manques de te noyer une fois ou deux…'

"Moui…peut-être as-tu raison…peut-être."

Sortant complètement du bain, elle enroula la gigantesque serviette blanche autours d'elle, la drapant par-dessus son épaule comme une toge. Puis, se penchant en avant, elle déposa un baiser chaste sur la bouche de Draco, toujours assis au fond de la baignoire vide. Ses cheveux tombant en boucles humides sur ses épaules, vêtue d'un simple linge, ses yeux reflétant un désir dissimulé avec peine, elle avait l'air d'une déesse. Se levant à son tour, Draco tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue. A son grand bonheur, elle s'y frotta, gratifiant sa paume de ses lèvres douces, et le jeune homme sourit. Enjambant le bord du bain, il noua à son tour une serviette autours de sa taille et prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras, lui caressant les épaules et la nuque. Entourant son visage de ses mains, il la contempla longuement en silence, murmurant:

"Tu es si belle…"

…avant de l'embrasser avec une passion renouvelée. Passant un bras derrière ses genoux, un autre sous son dos, il la souleva contre-lui et la laissa nouer ses bras frêles autour de son cou. Trouvant son équilibre, il la porta à travers la salle de bain jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, qu'il poussa de son pied. Laissant au passage Hermione souffler les bougies qui éclairaient la salle d'eau, il l'amena ensuite jusqu'au lit à baldaquin où il la coucha, se penchant par dessus elle pour l'embrasser. La porte de la salle de bain grinça quelque part derrière lui et se ferma d'un bruit étouffé.

Tirant les couvertures de dessous son corps, Hermione les enroula autours d'eux deux et se blottit contre Draco. Ses longs cheveux mouillées laissaient des traces sombres sur les oreillers de soie du Serpentard. Ce dernier déroula la serviette de la jeune fille, l'ouvrant comme un précieux paquet et disparut sous les couvertures. Un demi sourire au lèvres, sur le point de se relaxer, Hermione fit un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit des mains remonter le long de ses jambes, la frôler, caresser son ventre et sa poitrine. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui écarta les cuisses et crut mourir en le sentant y déposer des baisers de plus en plus près…

"Draco! Que-"

"Tais-toi," murmura-t-il, son souffle brûlant contre son intimité.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Hermione ne sus jamais comment se le décrire. Sa langue…ses lèvres…ses doigts…ça s'était terminé par le sentiment que quelque chose possédait son corps, la traversait, laissant des traînées de plaisir l'envahir. Elle se souvenait d'avoir crié et du sourire satisfait de Draco lorsqu'il remonta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, sa bouche arborant un goût particulier. Se remettant de ses émotions, elle se pressa contre lui, sentant quelque chose appuyer contre son ventre. Retournant Draco sur le dos, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"A mon tour, maintenant."

Se cachant elle aussi sous la couverture (reconnaissante du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir rougir), elle entreprit de lui rendre la pareille du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le prenant dans sa bouche puis lui soufflant de l'air froid dessus, jouant avec sa langue, gagnant en confiance chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait gémir et se débattre sous elle.

"Attends…" dit-il, sa voix à peine audible

Il lui empoigna l'épaule, la relevant tout doucement, faisant retomber les couvertures.

"Pas comme ça. Viens."

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Hermione se recoucha sur le dos, tout en l'observant. La bouche entre ouverte, les cheveux en désordre tombant devant ses yeux bleu gris, elle le voyait désormais comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Toutes les prétentions passées s'effacèrent en un instant, il n'était plus Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, roi des Serpentards, son tortionnaire d'enfance. C'était un homme…son homme. L'envie de pleurer de joie lui vint un instant, mais elle se retint. Ses gestes doux mais assurés, les baisers dont il la couvrait alors qu'il se plaçait sur elle, une main sous son dos, au creux de ses reins, un coude le soutenant. Hermione était complètement relaxée lorsqu'il se glissa en elle, capturant sa bouche avec la sienne, passant ses mains sur son dos et dans ses cheveux blonds, accompagnant ses mouvements, gémissant contre son cou. La passion ne mit pas long à les saisir tous les deux et ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le côté, vidés, complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Draco s'enleva avec douceur, laissant un bras enroulé autours du corps de la jeune fille, qui posa sa tête contre son torse musclé tout en murmurant:

"Je t'aime, Draco."

Il sourit dans l'oreiller, un vrai sourire, jouant avec une boucle de ses cheveux bruns, dessinant avec ses doigts des cercles sur la peau douce de son dos. Il songea à ce qu'il lui fallait encore faire, à toutes les personnes qu'il leur faudrait encore affronter pour pouvoir être heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et se promit qu'il ferait tout en son possible pour la rendre heureuse.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione. Ne l'oublies jamais."

Un silence de plomb lui répondit, indiquant que la Gryffondor s'était déjà endormie. Draco lui même se sentait exténué et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés, mais il savait cela impossible. 'Autant en terminer tout de suite…' Se levant le plus discrètement possible, Draco s'habilla en silence, son regard sans cesse posé sur la silhouette assoupie d'Hermione. Récupérant sa baguette dans la salle de bain, il se rassit sur le lit et prononça un sort qui enveloppa Hermione d'une lumière bleutée. 'Peut-être un jour, quand tout ça sera fini, je n'en aurai pas besoin…' Mieux valait éviter certains incidents pendant qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Déposant un rapide baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, il se releva, puis enfila une cape noire avant de rejoindre la porte donnant sur le couloir. La refermant derrière lui, il se mit à descendre les escaliers en direction de la Salle Commune, la lueur des torches éclairant son expression déterminée.

"Et maintenant, à nous deux, Lucius."

A/N: Ha! Encore un cliffie!! Quelle sadisme, vous me direz. Bah, soyez content, vous l'avez eu votre lemon (j'ai eu un de ces mal à l'écrire) Draco/Hermione…elle l'aime, il l'aime, que demander de plus?? Que Lucius paie pour ses crimes? Vous verrez, vous verrez… A part ça, je tiens à signaler que cette fic a deux ans (aujourd'hui ou alors le 16 août, je sais jamais…)!!!! Ça fait deux ans que je l'écris (secoue-toi ma vieille et finis-la!!!)…eh bé…bon. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!! Et comme cadeau, vous pourriez me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre????? Siouplé!!!

Gros Poutous!!

Amiastine


	33. Sans se retourner

A/N: Bon. Avant que tout le monde me harcèle pour savoir où j'étais passée tout ce temps, je dois préciser que je n'ai jamais songé à abandonner cette fic… ni les autres, mais bon, elles sont moins importantes pour l'instant. C'est juste que le gymnase c'est assez exigeant et qu'au niveau écriture j'essaie plutôt d'écrire des textes originaux (avec des persos rien qu'à moi, totalement inventés)… pour l'instant ça marche moyen. Faut que je maintienne le rythme. Bref. Je suis vivante quoi. Pis j'aime toujours écrire les fanfics (le problème c'est les nouvelles idées qui m'assaillent incessamment l'esprit, sig), alors ne me harcelez plus. Et n'harcelez plus **Ambrazka** (à qui je dédie ce chapitre, ma grande prêtresse des 33) par la même occasion. Si, si, je suis au courant! Vous devriez avoir honte… Cela dit: Bonne Lecture à Tous! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de spoilers du 6ème tome.

Disclaimer: Peut-être quand elle aura tous fini de les écrire me prêtera-t-elle Draco et Severus? Comment ça qu'il faut pas que je me fasse trop d'illusions? Meuh, on a bien le droit de rêver (fantasmer dans ces cas-là).

Haine Eternelle

Chapitre 33: Sans se retourner

Le soleil était depuis longtemps couché et le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres lorsque Draco franchit sans bruit les lourdes portes de chêne du château. Serrant sa cape autours de ses épaules, sa main posée sur la poche secrète où était dissimulée sa baguette magique, il marchait d'un pas rapide et résolu sans se retourner. 'Elle m'en voudra de l'avoir laissée, ça c'est sûr… mais tant pis. C'est mon combat, après tout.' Repoussant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, il ramena la capuche au dessus de sa tête et se mêla aux ombres bordant la Forêt Interdite. S'il pouvait éviter de se faire reconnaître…

Un oiseau nocturne lâcha un cri plaintif alors qu'il poussait la grille du parc, les statues des deux sangliers ailés continuant de ronfler paisiblement sur leurs socles. Empruntant la route de terre battue qui descendait au village de Pré-au-Lard, Draco se demanda si tout ça n'était pas trop soudain, s'il n'agissait pas trop sur impulsion. Après tout, ne pouvait-il pas simplement se satisfaire du bonheur qu'il avait récemment acquis? Hermione ne lui suffisait-elle pas? Non. Pas tant qu'_il_ vivrait. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère… enfin, indirectement, bien sûr. Draco était persuadé que Lucius ne s'était même pas chargé lui-même de l'assassinat de sa femme. Probablement avait-il envoyé Crabbe ou Goyle Senior exécuter la sale besogne à sa place. 'Quel hypocrite!' cria Draco intérieurement, les maisons paisibles du petit village sorcier se rapprochant de plus en plus. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de quelques cheminées et des bougies brillaient derrières de nombreuses fenêtres, malgré l'heure plutôt tardive. 'Il attend de moi que je me livre corps et âme à cet imbécile mégalomane de Voldemort, mais lui-même ne fais jamais rien de compromettant à sa réputation… Ses espèces de sbires exécutent ses moindres ordres!' Draco fit taire ses pensées, soudain horrifié. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait pendant 4 ans adopté exactement la même attitude que son père à ce niveau-là. Il n'avait jamais su se battre seul, se défendre convenablement, sans avoir Vincent et Gregory à ses côtés.

Les nuages qui jusque là voilaient la lune s'écartèrent soudain, poussés par un vent rageur gonflé de vengeance. 'Tel père, tel fils… voilà ce qu'on m'a toujours répété. Hé ben, c'est ce qu'on va voir! Seul maintenant que ses serviteurs écervelés sont au frais, Lucius n'aura aucun avantage sur le plan défensif.' Arrivé sur la place principale du hameau, Draco se dirigea vers la taverne des Trois Balais, soulagé de voir les silhouettes des gens buvant leurs Bierreaubeurres se découper derrières les vitres bien lavées. Gardant son capuchon enfoncé sur la tête (des individus accoutrés de la sorte étant nombreux dans le monde des sorciers, personne ne se poserait de questions), il poussa la porte et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur de la pièce emplie de monde.

Avançant d'un pas sûr jusqu'au comptoir de chêne, il tira une bourse de sa cape et sortit deux Noises qu'il fit tinter l'une contre l'autre, afin d'attirer l'attention de Madame Rosmerta. Celle-ci, élégamment habillée comme à son habitude, jeta un coup d'œil de son côté et hocha la tête avec impatience, indiquant les deux chopes vides qu'elle s'apprêtait à remplir de Bierreaubeurre. Frustré, Draco fut tenté d'ôter sa capuche pour voir la réaction de la bonne femme, mais il s'abstint, soucieux de rester dans l'anonymat le plus longtemps possible. Après avoir servi ses clients, la barmaid s'approcha de lui, cette fois avec le sourire, et demanda:

"Excusez-moi mais je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, ce soir. Il y a tellement de monde! Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous?"

"Juste une pincée de poudre de Cheminette," répondit Draco, aplatissant les piécettes de bronze sur le comptoir. "Et une bouteille de whisky de feu à emporter," ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

L'air soupçonneux, Madame Rosmerta se baissa un peu, sans doute pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage, mais Draco tira la capuche un peu plus sur ses yeux.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes en âge d'acheter ces choses et d'en faire bon usage?"

Agacé, le Serpentard lâcha un soupir d'exaspération tout un répliquant d'un ton sec:

"Écoutez, ma petite dame, je suis un peu pressé… J'ai eu un méchant accident la semaine dernière en manipulant un Hippogriffe et c'est pas joli joli à voir, alors…"

"Oh, pardonnez-moi. Voilà la poudre… mais vous savez, on ne peut jamais être trop prudent. Vous seriez étonné, les excuses que les gamins de Poudlard inventent pour se procurer de l'alcool… sans parler de la poudre! Il paraîtrait qu'ils s'en servent pour se droguer. C'est sensé vous transporter au 7ème ciel, la poudre de Cheminette… imaginez ça!"

'Rappelle-toi de dire à Théodore d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois…et de vérifier s'il y a des contre-indications à sniffer de la poudre de Cheminette, pour omettre de les révéler à Pansy,' pensa Draco avec un petit rire intérieur. Se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, il laissa tomber les pièces supplémentaires servant à payer sa boisson, arracha celle-ci des mains de Rosmerta qui jacassait toujours et l'empocha soigneusement. Puis, s'approchant de la grande cheminée qui occupait presque un mur à elle seule, Draco défit le petit paquet de poudre et la lança dans les flammes, qui devinrent brusquement vertes. Inspirant profondément, le jeune homme se pencha pour qu'il n'y ait que le feu qui puisse l'entendre et prononça:

"Moonshine Castle."

Avant de pénétrer dans l'âtre, le corps léché par les flammes émeraudes. Immédiatement, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, le vent rejeter son capuchon et faire voltiger ses cheveux, la chaleur familière et agréable composée des milliers de foyers qu'il traversait comme l'éclair. Gardant les yeux ouverts, mais la bouche résolument fermée afin de ne pas avaler de cendre, Draco voyait défiler devant lui salon sur salon, certains vides, certains occupés par des familles nombreuses ou des lecteurs solitaires. Il faillit se prendre un chaudron plein de potion à une occasion, mais la poudre étant de bonne qualité, elle le lui fit éviter à temps. Rempli d'une anxiété nouvelle, d'une boule d'angoisse au niveau de la poitrine, le Serpentard guettait la dernière des cheminées, la plus sombre, la plus froide. Il lui sembla passer par Malfoy Manor et d'apercevoir des Aurors en train de fouiller la pièce, spectacle qui le réjouit plus qu'autre chose. Cela confirmait ses soupçons quant à l'emplacement de son père.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour atteindre sa destination. Quand il s'y arrêta enfin, Draco fut projeté sur un sol de pierre froide, la pièce où il venait d'atterrir étant plongée dans la pénombre. Se retournant brusquement, il vit la dernière des flammes vertes s'éteindre dans l'âtre froid. Portant le petit sac de poudre à la hauteur de son regard, il constata qu'il était vide. Aucun moyen de rentrer. Il n'avait plus le choix quant à mener sa mission à bout. S'il ne trouvait pas Lucius le plus vite possible, l'inverse se produirait et cela n'était pas du tout recommandé, dans les circonstances. Lucius avait déjà tué sa femme, il n'hésiterait nullement à se débarrasser de son fils.

S'époussetant distraitement, Draco se releva pour observer ses alentours, tentant de reconstituer les lieux à partir des images contenues dans le vieux livre de propriétés terrestres de son père. Enfant, le Serpentard aimait tourner les pages de l'ancien recenseur, contempler les peintures d'une demeure située au fin fond des Carpates, ses hautes tourelles entourées de chauves-souris. _Cette vieille bicoque va devoir être vendue, un de ces quatre,_ répétait sans cesse Lucius. _Elle ne nous sert à rien, mis à part à nous cacher en temps de crise… et ces temps-là sont révolus. Tu n'en voudras pas pour héritage, crois-moi._ Et maintenant c'était son père lui-même qui se voyait obligé de s'en servir! Temps de crise révolus! N'importe quoi… le mal sommeille, mais ne meure jamais.

Autour de Draco, des fauteuils éventrés s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre avec béatitude. Leurs coussins, jadis recouverts des soies les plus riches, gisaient tels un spectacle macabre de têtes coupées, rongés par les mites. Un épais voile de poussière avait recouvert la totalité des objets de la pièce. Des tapisseries délabrées pendaient aux murs de pierre. Draco toussa, étouffant le bruit avec sa manche. S'il pouvait avoir l'avantage de la surprise, alors tant mieux. Avançant à pas feutrés, il atteignit la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement, grimaçant lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un grincement aigu. Se planquant derrière le battant, le Serpentard tendit l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre des bruits de pas furtifs dans le couloir, mais rien ne se passa.

A la fois nerveux (il n'avait aucune idée de la pièce exacte où se cachait son père) et déterminé, Draco sortit dans le hall sombre, sa baguette magique à la main. Tentant d'étouffer ses pas qui résonnaient sur le sol de marbre, il leva les yeux vers les hauteurs du château. Le plafond se devinait, loin au dessus de sa tête, dans l'obscurité de velours. Un immense escalier en colimaçon longeait le mur, menant vers les divers étages et tours. L'endroit lui donnait la chaire de poule. Il était sur le point de poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui :

"Tiens, tiens, Draco… tu m'as retrouvé, on dirait."

"Tu as toujours été d'un prévisible," lâcha le Serpentard, tentant de dissimuler son mécontentement d'avoir été découvert.

Lucius grimaça, se penchant par-dessus la balustrade du premier étage, sa baguette tournant entre ses doigts agiles. Il affichait un air de confiance presque décourageant, mais de petits détails liés à son apparence laissaient paraître autrement. Ses longs cheveux blonds, autrefois toujours méticuleusement soignés et attachés en catogan pendaient à présent de son crâne en mèches trempées de sueur. La manche de sa veste grise, la même portée pour l'enterrement de son épouse, était déchirée là où un sort l'avait touché. Cependant, il gardait son sourire hautain et Draco se vit obligé d'admirer à contrecœur son père, un instant durant. Même s'il s'opposait désormais formellement à tout ce que Lucius représentait, il lui reconnaissait le mérite de s'accrocher à ses convictions, coûte que coûte. 'Dommage que ça te serve pas à grand-chose…'

"Tu es seul," remarqua Lucius, qui semblait légèrement surpris.

"Oui. Tu me pensais incapable de m'occuper moi-même de mes affaires?"

Son père laissa échapper un rire qui frisait l'insulte, ce qui vexa profondément Draco. 'Sale type…' Pointant sa baguette sur la silhouette voûtée, il sentit ses mains se détremper de sueur. Lucius avait l'avantage d'être placé en hauteur, ayant une pleine vue du hall où se tenait Draco. Reculant lentement, ce dernier n'osait détourner les yeux pour examiner ses alentours. Il aurait préféré de meilleures conditions pour se battre, mais tant pis. 'On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut…' pensa-t-il amèrement.

"Je constatais simplement que ça ne t'a pas servi à grand-chose, de t'allier avec cet adorateur de Moldus. Il ne doit pas te tenir en très haute estime, s'il te laisse aller à la mort ainsi."

"Il ne sait pas que je suis ici," cracha Draco. Quelques étincelles de colère jaillirent de sa baguette.

"Ha! Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Tu joues les héros, comme Potter. Tout ce que je t'ai appris depuis ta naissance t'es complètement passé au-dessus de la tête, n'est-ce pas? Il ne te reste pas la moindre parcelle de fierté."

Secouant la tête comme si cela le peinait de constater ce qu'était devenu sa progéniture, Lucius se mit à descendre les marches, abandonnant sa position avantageuse. Draco ressentit une pointe de triomphe, aussitôt noyée.

"Oh, ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je sais très bien que j'aurais facilement pu te tuer depuis là-haut. N'oublie surtout pas que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi…au fait, comment va ta Mudblood?"

_"Endoloris!"_

C'était sorti tout seul et Draco ne s'en voulut absolument pas. Malheureusement, son père avait dû anticiper une attaque de la sorte car il la contrecarra facilement, même si son sourire vacilla un peu.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu t'es attaché à elle et c'est ce qui te rend vulnérable. Franchement, Draco, tu n'aurais pu tomber plus bas."

"J'aurais pu continuer à t'écouter!"

Se déplaçant de côté, gardant toujours le regard fixé sur son père qui descendait l'escalier de pierre, le Serpentard laissa échapper un autre sort Impardonnable, qui heurta le mur à quelques centimètres du Mangemort, provoquant une profonde fissure.

"Tu ne sais même pas viser," ricana Lucius, qui atteignait déjà le bas des marches. "Si je ne t'ai pas tué tout de suite, c'est parce qu'il sera plus divertissant de te regarder essayer de te défendre. C'est pathétique, comme ils ne vous apprennent rien, dans cette école. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas t'avoir envoyé à Durmstrang, en fin de compte. Je n'aurais pas eu l'intense satisfaction de t'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes."

Sous toute sa rage, qui s'amplifiait à chacun des mots que prononçait son adversaire, Draco devina la présence une douleur qu'il s'était toujours cru incapable de ressentir. Qu'elle se manifeste cette nuit entre toutes… qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Il se forçait désormais à ignorer les mots de son père, tentant de concrétiser des ébauches de stratégie, de se rappeler des sorts utiles… ne pouvait-il pas se taire?

"Tu as choisi ton camps, celui des perdants. Tu n'es rien, Draco. Plus rien."

Reculant d'un pas, Draco tentait de repousser les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'assaillir. Il se vit assis sur un banc dans le jardin de Malfoy Manor, Lucius à côté de lui, qui lui passait sa baguette en douce pour lui apprendre quelques sorts bénins avant l'heure. Les sourcils froncés, son père l'écoutait lui raconter les prouesses de Potter au Quidditch, avant de lui acheter son Nimbus 2001. Sa mère, un rare sourire aux lèvres, les regardaient tous les deux en train de lire un bouquin de contes magiques, riant ensemble aux passages drôles. Tout cela s'était-il réellement passé? Cet homme, dressé devant lui; cet inconnu aux paroles pleines de mépris et de haine lui intimait de douter, de lâcher prise. Une solution facile…

"_Endoloris!"_

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet, comme une gifle, la douleur insupportable se répandant à travers son corps tel un feu de forêt. Draco faillit lâcher sa baguette sous le choc, mais ses mains se refermèrent en poings serrés, crispés. Des larmes, à la fois de honte et de souffrance, ainsi que de ce chagrin interne qu'il souhaitait tant éradiquer, coulèrent le long de ses joues, creusant des sillons sur sa peau couverte de suie et de poussière. Aurait-il la force de répliquer, de se battre? Ses idéaux, cette nouvelle existence qu'il avait trouvés, valait-ils la peine qu'il tue son propre père? Lucius ne possédait aucun scrupule, pourquoi donc lui-même devrait-il en faire preuve? Il voulait lever son bras, murmurer le sort fatal, ouvrir les yeux et regarder tomber l'autre, mais il en était incapable. Un '_Expelliarmus'_ bien placé lui en ôta vite la possibilité et Draco recula vers le mur, la bouche entrouverte. Lucius continuait de lui lancer des moqueries, toutes plus abjectes les unes que les autres.

Cherchant à tatillons autour de lui, le Serpentard sursauta lorsque sa main rencontra du métal froid et lisse. Tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une épée, accrochée à une vieille armure grinçante. Surveillant son père du coin de l'œil, il pivota brusquement et arracha l'arme à son fourreau. Plutôt lourde, elle était néanmoins maniable et Draco se félicita des quelques après-midi passés dans sa chambre à s'entraîner contre des Elfes de Maison. Il sourit intérieurement à la tête qu'Hermione aurait fait s'il elle l'avait su, puis se reprit en éprouvant une douleur amère. Il l'avait laissée seule dans sa chambre à Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas comme ça. Elle s'attendait à le voir à côté d'elle et il tâcherait de réaliser son vœu. Agrippant le manche fermement, Draco refit face à Lucius, utilisant la lame comme une sorte d'épée pare-sorts. 'Pourvu que ce soit une épée magique…'

La réponse lui fut aussitôt donnée, car Lucius lui renvoya un nouvel '_Endoloris'_, mais Draco frappa le jet de magie de toutes ses forces et celui se réverbéra à l'envoyeur. Pris de court, Lucius lâcha un cri de douleur et le jeune homme en profita pour s'approcher et lui arracher la baguette des mains, la jetant la plus loin possible de l'espace de combat. Il voulait régler cela de manière égale, sans magie. 'A la manière des chevaliers Moldus,' pensa-t-il, ironiquement. Cet aspect n'échappa pas à son père, qui jura et grommela:

"Je t'avoue que j'ai de la peine à croire que tu ailles aussi loin dans ta bêtise. Mais puisque tu veux jouer…"

Reculant jusqu'au mur derrière lui, il prit à son tour une épée, une peu plus courte que celle de Draco, agrémentée d'un pommeau à tête de Serpent. Plus stylé, certes, mais moins confortable. Puis, sans crier gare, l'aîné des Malfoy s'élança dans un geste rempli de haine que son fils eut à peine le temps d'esquiver et qui porta ses fruits. Une longue balafre sanglante était apparue sur son bras, le sang passant presque inaperçu sur le noir de sa cape. Draco serra les dents et un élan de courage lui permit de répliquer à son tour, mais Lucius s'y attendait. Évitant brillamment l'attaque de son fils, il tenta de plonger sa lame entre ses côtes mais son adversaire s'était déjà replié et le contemplait d'un regard noir.

"Tu comptes vraiment me tuer."

Ça n'était pas une question, tous deux le savaient. Lucius se contenta de répliquer par un rictus avant de relancer l'attaque, qu'il rata à nouveau. Piqué à vif, Draco suivit le mouvement et parvint à entailler la main de son père, un peu de sang tachant le métal froid de son épée. L'ennemi restait donc humain, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, à part de mourir. Et ça… Avant que Lucius ait pu réagir, le Serpentard pivota sur lui-même et lui enfonça de toutes ses forces la lame dans le dos. Il sentit l'impacte du coup, la résistance de la chair, le soubresaut du corps en proie à une nouvelle forme d'agonie, irréductible et éternelle.

Lâchant complètement l'épée, Draco recula devant ce qu'il avait fait. Irréparable, son geste lui apportait une myriade d'émotions toutes plus indésirables les unes que les autres. Le cœur dans la gorge, il regarda son père s'effondrer sur le sol de l'ancienne demeure, entouré d'une flaque de liquide brillant au clair de lune. Il prit conscience qu'il avait vengé Hermione, sa mère et tous les gens auquel cet homme, maintenant si vulnérable, avait fait du tort. Mais s'était-il vengé lui-même? Draco n'en était pas persuadé. Un râle reporta son attention sur le mourrant. Il pouvait aller vers lui, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il pouvait lui demander pardon, lui prendre la main. Merlin, il pouvait probablement soigner sa blessure, du moins temporairement.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien. S'adossant, au mur de ses ancêtres, il sortit la bouteille de whisky de feu et en versa sur sa blessure, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Puis, portant le goulot à sa bouche, Draco prit une longue gorgée et s'assit pour regarder mourir son père, des larmes amères ruisselant sur son visage.

A/N: eh ben… voilà. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long pour essayer de racheter un peu le temps que ça m'a prit pour l'écrire (le début date d'il y a six mois environs, c'est pour vous dire). J'espère que ça vous a plu… Il ne manque plus qu'un ou deux chapitres à l'histoire et elle sera terminée (ma première fic finie, waah). Ce serait sympa de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Kissous

Amiastine


	34. Ensemble

A/N : J'ai plus qu'un chapitre à écrire… Alors je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à m'y mettre, si je veux ne serait-ce qu'un jour avoir la conscience un peu tranquille. La fin de cette saga qui aura quand même duré 3 ans et 6 mois, ce qui n'est peu ni pour vous ni pour moi. C'est pourquoi je dédie cet ultime chapitre à vous tous, mes fidèles lecteurs, qui m'avez énormément apporté et bien plus encore. Merci du fond du cœur. Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf si vous ne les connaissez pas. La routine quoi.

Haine Eternelle

Chapitre 34 : Ensemble

_Le lendemain matin…_

C'était curieux. Elle était dans un énorme lit douillet, remplie du sentiment de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Ses jambes nues étaient repliées et elle serrait un coin de l'épaisse couverture contre elle. Elle s'entendait respirer, comme si elle s'était soudain retrouvée à l'extérieur de son propre corps. Un bruit d'eau coulante lui parvenait de quelque part dans son dos. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle se trouvait vraiment blottie entre les draps de Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard. Cette notion, qui deux mois plus tôt l'aurait remplie de dégoût et d'horreur, la fit pousser un soupir de contentement. Après tous les événements tragiques qu'ils avaient subi, elle se sentait enfin en paix avec le monde, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis décidément bien trop longtemps. Oh, Voldemort était encore là et le serait pour un moment, à moins d'un miracle de la part d'Harry et de Dumbledore… mais lorsqu'elle repensait à la manière dont Draco l'avait regardée, embrassée et touchée la nuit dernière elle n'arrivait comme plus à s'en faire. Le jeune homme lui avait ravi son âme et une part d'elle souhaitait qu'il ne la lui rende jamais, si cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait demeurer dans cet état de béatitude émerveillée.

Derrière elle, l'eau coulait toujours à la salle de bains. Se redressant avec entrain, Hermione sauta en bas du lit en enveloppant le drap autour d'elle. De peur d'avoir l'air trop réjouie, elle se calma un peu et se força à ralentir l'allure en avança jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau. Celle-ci était légèrement entrebâillée et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Draco lui tournait le dos, penché sur le lavabo. Il était déjà tout habillé, sa cape jetée en travers du bord de la baignoire vide. Soudain inquiète, la Gryffondor poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, son drap bruissant légèrement sur le sol. Dans le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo, elle pouvait voir le visage de son bien aimé. Il avait les traits tirés et une mine sombre. Des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux rougis par un chagrin terrible. Baissant le regard, Hermione eut un sursaut en apercevant ses mains. Plongées sous l'eau chaude, des traces sanguinolentes finissaient de disparaître des longs doigts pales et habiles. Glacée d'effroi, la jeune fille aurait voulu se retirer discrètement, mais Draco choisit cet instant pour relever la tête et se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il se retourna d'un bloc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu dormais…"

Sa voix était brisée et elle ne l'aurait pas reconnue s'il avait crié son nom dans les couloirs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état et cela l'inquiétait. Où donc avait bien pu s'envoler tout le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait seulement quelques instants auparavant? Hermione fut soudain emplie d'un sentiment de rage intense. Après tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé! Le destin ne pouvait-il pas cesser une bonne fois pour toutes de s'acharner sur eux? Peut-être était-elle égoïste de vouloir oublier la guerre et les malheurs du monde pendant plus de quelques heures à la fois… mais elle s'en fichait, debout enveloppée dans son drap, ses cheveux bouclés encadrant son visage. Deux ailes blanches et elle aurait l'air d'un ange. En deux pas, elle avait traversé la pièce et avait entouré sauvagement Draco se ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Abattu, il laissa choir sa tête blonde sur son épaule et posa doucement ses mains sur sa taille.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

Draco ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et Hermione sentit qu'il cherchait ses mots. Elle lui prit la main et le fit asseoir à même le sol, le maintenant serré contre elle. Tout cela sans un bruit, dans l'attente interminable de l'horrible nouvelle qu'elle aurait sans doute à entendre sous peu. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et elle passa ses doigts dans les longs filaments d'or. Ils demeurèrent immobiles quelques instants, puis le Serpentard prit péniblement la parole.

"Hermione… hier soir… quand tu t'es endormie…"

Elle continuait à ne rien dire, consciente que le moindre son de sa part couperait court l'effort monumental qu'il faisait pour lui parler. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de monumental pour que Draco Malfoy se retrouve dans cet état. Peut-être Lucius avait-il encore fait des siennes, pour se venger? Elle imagina un court instant des scènes de dévastation telle qu'elle ferma les yeux très fort pour les chasser de son esprit. 'Pitié… plus de blessés, plus de morts…' Quand Lucius abandonnerait-il? La seule réponse qu'elle pouvait apporter à cette question lui faisait peur. A moins que… Mais Draco s'était remis à parler, le souffle qu'il expulsait à chacune de ses syllabes chaud contre sa peau nue.

"Je t'ai laissée et j'ai quitté l'école. J'ai pris de la poudre de Cheminette pour aller à Moonshine Castle…"

"Où ça?"

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était comme une seconde nature chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entendait parler d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle était obligée de demander plus de renseignements, afin d'apaiser sa curiosité débordante. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang. 'Pourvu qu'il ne se referme pas sur lui-même… quelle idiote! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.' C'était trop tard, hélas, mais Draco la surprit en répondant presque immédiatement, d'une voix morne:

"Une demeure appartenant aux Malfoy. Elle se trouve dans les Carpates. C'est une ruine… et un tombeau, à présent."

Hermione ne put empêcher le petit cri qui s'échappa sournoisement de ses lèvres. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne put guère aller loin car Draco se raccrocha à elle de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans le drap qui lui servait d'habit. Il pleurait franchement et elle songea que ce serait sans doute la première et la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait aussi déconfit. Il valait mieux que tout sorte maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient entre eux. Elle avait la curieuse impression qu'ils n'en reparleraient plus jamais après ce jour.

"Ne me laisse pas! Je le haïssais! Toi seule sait combien je lui en ai voulu, combien je le détestais… c'était nécessaire, Hermione. Je savais qu'il se trouverait là. Ne me demande pas comment, mais je le savais. Ce n'était vraiment plus mon père, à la fin. Juste un monstre qui ne souhaitait que ma mort, notre mort à tous. Je… je l'ai tué."

Il leva vers elle son visage et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle vit que les yeux bleu glace qu'elle affectionnait tant s'étaient quelque peu ternis. Etais-ce cela la conséquence d'un acte aussi irréversible? Draco devrait-il porter dans son regard la trace de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours? Hermione se promit de tout faire en son pouvoir pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. L'embrassant à pleine bouche, elle se figea en sentent les effluves laissées par le whisky de feu, mais ravala son mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas à lui faire de remarque sur ce détail. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

"Oh Draco… Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Tu n'étais pas responsable de son comportement. C'est fini maintenant. Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne, et plus personne ne peut lui faire de mal."

Elle ne le saurait jamais, mais elle venait de prononcer les mots qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il s'était relevé et s'était mis en quête de poudre pour retourner auprès d'elle, arpentant les couloirs glacés de Moonshine comme une âme en peine. Elle se contentait juste de le tenir contre elle, d'être là tout simplement.

"Merci…" murmura-t-il.

Le minuscule sourire larmoyant qu'il lui adressa fit gonfler son cœur et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, malgré l'alcool sur ses lèvres. Hermione laissa ensuite Draco reposer sa tête sur son épaule et leva les yeux au ciel. 'Il t'a vengée, Narcissa. Il nous a vengées toutes les deux… veille bien sur lui.' Il lui sembla entendre une vague réponse, un seul mot rempli de tout l'amour d'une mère, mais peut-être rêvait-elle simplement. Cela importait au fond peu. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin.

_Deux mois plus tard…_

Hermione reposa son gobelet de jus de citrouille à côté de son assiette et jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule à Draco, assis seul au bout de la table de Serpentard. Ses compagnons l'ignoraient plus qu'autre chose, mais cela ne semblait nullement affecter le jeune homme. Il leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner, remarqua qu'elle l'observait et lui sourit largement. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de lui murmurer un 'je t'aime' discret, qui se réverbéra sur les lèvres de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à craindre à présent. Tout le monde était au courant de leur relation, mais avec Lucius décédé ils avaient la paix assurée pour un moment. Voldemort courrait toujours, mais ils étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

"Tu veux bien me passer le toast, Harry?" demanda Hermione en détachant avec peine ses yeux de Draco.

"Bien sûr…" répondit le noiraud avec un petit rire.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, réhabilité en tant que sorcier et élève. Sans Ron à ses côtés, Harry semblait quelque peu effacé, mais d'après ce qu'Hermione avait pu voir, Ginny se démenait pour lui remonter le moral. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, pour surmonter et continuer à vivre. La situation était encore un peu tendue avec certains des autres élèves, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il ne s'était pas réconcilié avec Draco et ne le ferait probablement jamais, mais il semblait finalement accepter qu'Hermione sorte avec lui. De toute façon, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Pansy Parkinson, quand à elle, avait été renvoyée définitivement, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Ils n'étaient pas réapparus depuis le jour de l'enterrement de Narcissa et Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé bon de les garder sur les listes de l'école. Ce n'était pas là une grande perte, en définitive. Le directeur avait tout de suite été mis au courant par Draco de la mort de son père, mais le Serpentard avait préféré garder les circonstances pour lui. Le vieil homme l'avait regardé d'un air pensif un instant avant de déclarer qu'un silence et un paquet de bonbons au citron valaient parfois mieux que la vérité criée sur les toits. Rassuré de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Draco avait accepté la sucrerie en question mais s'était trouvé incapable, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait lui-même, de la manger. Il l'avait donnée à Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas eu droit à un enterrement, encore moins à une place dans le caveau familial à Malfoy Manor. Draco avait demandé à ce que son père soit incinéré, une pratique extrêmement peu courante chez les sorciers. C'était comme s'il voulait effacer toute trace de lui sur la Terre autant que dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'on lui proposa de ramener le cercueil de sa mère au manoir, il étonna tout le monde en refusant.

"Les Malfoy n'ont jamais été sa vraie famille… ce n'est qu'un nom, qu'elle a toujours détesté porter. Je préfère la laisser où elle est, où je suis sûre qu'elle repose en paix," murmura-t-il, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et au départ, Draco avait prévu de rester à Poudlard, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer à Malfoy Manor, qu'il ne considérait guère plus comme chez lui. Finalement, après une ou deux lettres échangées avec ses parents, Hermione parvint à le convaincre de venir passer les fêtes chez elle. Il accepta, trop content de ne pas se retrouver seul, au final. Aussi, il n'avait jamais pu profiter des festivités avec des gens qu'il appréciait réellement et à présent, Hermione comptait plus que tout au monde. Certes, il était plus que nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents, mais se laissa rassurer assez facilement. Avec la perspective de passer les vacances ensemble, Lucius mort et l'ambiance de Poudlard qui redevenait peu à peu normale, ils avaient tout pour être heureux.

C'était ce que se disait Hermione et elle le pensait sincèrement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger parfois sur le jeune homme. Elle se sentait mieux blottie contre lui que nulle part ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait pas contrer les petites pensées saugrenues qui s'infiltraient parfois dans son esprit. Il avait tué un homme… son propre père. Elle avait constaté à quel point cela l'avait ébranlé, mais il en avait tout de même été capable. Elle se demandait alors si elle connaîtrait un jour tout ce qui se cachait sous son habituelle image de méchant tombeur.

'A quelque part, j'en doute…' pensa-t-elle en se retournant encore une fois vers Draco, un morceau de pain grillé à la main. Il buvait son café, sa mèche rebelle tombant en travers de ses yeux. Absorbé dans sa tâche, il ne les leva pas vers elle. Il semblait songeur et Hermione choisit de croire qu'il pensait à Lucius. Elle espérait qu'il n'éprouvait pas trop de remords, mais savait au fond d'elle que ça n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait tué. C'était irréparable, irréversible. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, et souhaitait ne jamais connaître. Quelque chose de noir et de terrible, quelque chose qu'elle s'efforcerait de combattre aux côtés de Harry, Ginny et les autres. Reposant son pain sur son assiette, l'appétit soudain envolé, elle soupira et lâcha dans un souffle:

"Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question d'haine éternelle."

**FIN**

A/N: Voilà. La fin d'une saga, d'une épopée; bref, la première fic que je termine. Ça fait quand même un drôle d'effet et un petit vide, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Franchement, je pensais pas y arriver un jour… mais voilà. Enfin, si vous avez des commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre (peut-être un peu trop clos à la hâte?), ça me ferait super plaisir de les lire… alors pour la dernière fois, reviewez svp!

Bisous

Amiastine


End file.
